One Enchanted Evening
by BetaGirl09
Summary: Bethyl AU. Princess Bethany runs away from her arranged marriage and her friend Sheriff Grimes hires a scout, Daryl Dixon to escort her across Georgiana and away to safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In the Dark of Night

"Father, did you send for me?" Princess Bethany rounds the corner of the throne room, her shimmer silver and white gown illuminating the angelic glow her blonde hair gives her.

King Hershel turns to his youngest daughter, his aging hand outstretched towards her. "I did my child. Come, set with me a while."

He pats the red velvet of the throne beside him, the one that his dear sweet Annette once occupied.

Bethany sits, her bright blue eyes looking into her father's with so much love it makes Hershel feel uneasy and a bit guilty for what he was about to say to her.

"Father, you seem uneasy. Perhaps if you unburden yourself to me, you may find some solace." Her dainty hand covers his, her fingers gently squeezing his.

"Bethany, you know I have never lied to you. I have always been forthcoming to you, Margaret and Shawn. Shawn will be King someday and Margaret is engaged to Duke Rhee. We need the resources that Duke Rhee will bring to this land; his father's armies will be ours. I do not make this choice for her lightly and having seen them together, I know he is a good match for her." He pauses for a second, the thrumming in his ears letting him know his heart is about to burst from his chest.

Bethany straightens her back, remembering that just moments before she saw Lord Walsh in the throne room with her father. "Please, no father. You promised me."

With a quick flick of her wrist, Bethany pulls her hand from her fathers. The fear in her eyes is only match with the loathing in her fathers.

"I am sorry my child, but times in the land are hard. The war was hard on us all and I have a duty to my people." King Hershel rises to his feet, turning his back to his beloved daughter.

Balling her hands into fists, Bethany storms off towards the two large, ornate oak doors. She stops before she exits the room, letting her temper take over her tongue.

"When Mother lay dying, you promised her that her daughters would marry for love, not for money father. How little your promises mean, when they are forgotten as soon as the dead are gone." Her blonde hair flips over her shoulder as she turns swiftly to go.

With hot tears rolling down her face, she hurries down the hall only to slam into Sheriff Grimes. "What has you in this condition, Princess Bethany?"

Looking up at him through teary eyes, Bethany smiles at the man that had been her protector and friend since her birth. "I dare not tell you for fear that it will anger father."

"I will not move from this spot until you tell me Beth." Richard Grimes was a hard man to fool and he was determined to get to the bottom of the princesses tears.

Bethany looks over her shoulder, making sure no one was near. "Father has arranged a marriage for me to … to Lord Walsh's son, Zachary."

"Lord Walsh can be a harsh man, but a fair man. What is it that truly bothers you? You do not like the Walsh's or just their son?" Sheriff Grimes looks into her clear blue eyes and sees the truth. Her eyes clouded over when he mentions the Lord's only son by name.

"I cannot … no, I will not marry that monster. He is a liar and cheat and if I may be so bold to say, a Whoremonger. He will not be faithful to me, he will not be kind to me and he only wants me for the land and title that my father will bestow upon him. No, I will die before I marry him." Reaching down to her ankle boot, she pulls a hand danger from inside.

Sheriff Grimes takes the blade, pulling the Princess into her father's War Room. Sitting her down in a high back chair, he places the dagger in his belt. "I know you mean what you say. You are so much like your mother in that accord. I will help you, but you must do as I say."

Together they plot out a way for Bethany to leave the castle undiscovered and escape to the Grimes chateau near the Mountain of Senoia. He sends a deputy out to hire her a scout that would get her there safely. The only way to keep this flower of Georgiana from the grips of a monster like Zachary was to steel her away in the cover of darkness.

They knew they only had a few days; King Greene would be planning a royal ball to announce the wedding of Bethany to Zachary soon.

It only takes two days for the scout to make it to the castle; he rides in on a sleek black horse that looked as fierce as he does. Bethany gazes at him from her window, seeing the cool blue eyes hidden under long dark bangs.

Rick comes bursting into her room, a crooked grin plastered across his face. "Princess Bethany, are you ready?"

She nods briefly as she picks up the hem of her buttercream yellow dress. Her soft flaxen hair up in a braided bun that leaves only a few tresses of golden locks hanging.

As they enter the courtyard, the man dismounts his horse and tosses a ominous looking crossbow over his shoulder. Rick goes over to the man, giving Bethany instructions to wait for them in his office.

She picks at her cuticles as she waits, hoping her father's guards or her father do not discover them. Her heart leaps out of her chest when Rick walks in with the smoldering stranger.

"Princess, this is Daryl. Daryl … Princess Bethany of Georgiana." Rick steps to the side as Beth walks up to her escort.

He pushes his hair from his face, his glass cutting cheek bones, lush red lips and piercing blue eyes all freeze her to the floor. "Princess."

His thick, sexy accent wasn't like anything her ears had heard before. It was a mix of royalty and commoner. Everything about his man before her made her come to life, as if she were on fire from the top of head to the tips of her toes.

"Excuse my rudeness. It is a pleasure to meet you … Daryl. Do you not have a title or birthright that I may call you buy?" Bethany felt uneasy calling him by his given name, not sure if it was the proper thing to do.

"Just Daryl, I don't have a title or own land but I've worked my fair share of it. Let me explain a few things. I will not be your sitter; I will not be your servant. I am here to get you to Mountain Senoia and Chateau Grimes and that is it." He gives her a stern look, as if he was disgusted by her royal stature.

"Fine! I will be ready to go at dusk." Looking at him, she suddenly felt as if his good looks were there to disarm you so he could slit your throat with easy. Bethany promises herself she will not be so easily fooled the next time.

As she walks down the hall to her room she spies her sister and knows before she leaves she must pen her a letter to explain. Maggie had found love in the most unlikely of places. Her arranged marriage was a blessing for her; she did find love with Glenn and would be happy. This made the fact that she may never see her sister again, a little more bearable to her heart.

Leaving the castle and her royal life behind was the best thing for her, if she wished to do as her dying mother asked her to she must.

Closing her eyes she can hear her mother's words and see her pale face.

"Beth, Maggie, promise me you'll find good men, men that you love, men that make you as happy as your father has made me. Promise to marry for love, not for duty or for your crown … promise me."

Her mother's words well up tears in her eyes as she places ink to quill and begins the goodbye letter to her dearest, sweet sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Road Less Traveled

The quill in Bethany's hand begins to shake as tears flow more freely down her alabaster face. She takes a deep breath, signing the parchment with love.

She holds the letter close to her heart, whispering I love you Maggie as she rolls it up and ties one of her favorite hair ribbons around it.

Going out into the hall, she waves for Sheriff Grimes to come to her. He makes haste to her door, his blue eyes showing a deep concern.

"Princess, you do not have to go if this is too hard for you." He gently places a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"No, I must go Rick. Make sure Maggie receives this after I have gone. Tell your scout I will be in the stables at dusk." With a not so convincing smile, she turns to go back to packing.

Rick follows her in, telling her to pack light. "Bethany, the journey will take at least a month and my deputy has gone ahead to make provisions for you and Daryl. My wife, Lady Lori will be waiting for you with our children. Once your father finds you gone, I will do my best to lead them away from your true path. Daryl is a good man, you can trust him."

Somewhere deep in her heart, she knew if Rick trusted him then she should too. There was just something about him, something that just didn't' set right with her. Tossing the thought aside, she goes back to the deed at hand.

At dinner that night, Shawn looks as if he's about to explode. The scowl on his face, the hard line of his pursed lips and the square nature of his shoulders were all that Bethany needed to know her brother was about to erupt at any moment.

"Father, must you marry our sweet Bethany to that cad, that scoundrel, that... that..." Shawn slams his fist on the table, making his father the King stands up.

Hershel tosses his napkin on the table, looking his only son straight in the eyes. "Shawn, you will be King one day and then you will understand that your duty as King outweighs your duty as a father."

Sitting back down, he picks up the wine goblet before him. Shawn looks at his father in disbelief, hoping he did not mean the words he spoke.

"Then, I pray if that is my fate, I never have children." Shawn looks at his sisters before he walks away from the table.

"Shawn!" Hershel calls out after his son, only to have his words fall on deaf ears.

"Father, I will talk to Shawn." Bethany rises from her chair, kisses her father on his cheek and heads to Shawn's room.

Shawn is nowhere to be found, his darkened room as empty as her soul felt.

Rick walks into the hall, giving her the nod that it was time to go.

Once in her room, she tosses her sack out her window. Rick had told her not to be seen with her belongs or the guards would stop her.

With what little possessions she was taking with her hidden in the bushes below, she hurries off to the stables only to find Shawn talking to Daryl.

"Bethany, what brings you here at this time of day?" Shawn gives her a curious smile, his hand brushing his horse.

Daryl finishes saddling his black steed, his eyes watching the two of them. His keen skills as a tracker and hunter made it easy to tell when danger was near or when someone was in trouble.

"The Princess was about to show me around or do you not allow your females out of the castle?" Daryl spoke with a venom that shook Shawn.

The atmosphere in the stable begins to crackle with anticipation. Beth not sure what Shawn would say and Daryl not sure if Shawn would buy his lie and Shawn not sure why Bethany was being so friendly to a man like Daryl.

Rubbing his chin, Shawn stares at the two of them. "Do not go outside the castle walls Bethany and do not go without one of the guards."

He raises his hand to call one of his men to him when Bethany's mind comes up with the most prefect cover.

"That's not necessary Shawn. Sheriff Grimes will be going with us; he waits for us in the courtyard. Daryl is a good friend to Rick but his duties keep him from entertaining him, so I will show him some of the finer points of Georgiana." She smiles with the most devious smile, one that looks very seductive to Daryl.

Her brother accepts her story, kissing her on the cheek before he leaves.

Bethany lets out a held breath, making Daryl smirk. "You are good at that."

"At what?" Beth pulls the reigns over her horse's head, trying not to blush at the way Daryl is looking at her.

Not another word is spoken as they ready their horses. Daryl helps her upon her horse, a spark of fire flickering in their touch.

The sudden onslaught of desire that stirs in them both causes an awkwardness to settle in. Daryl mounts his steed and leads the way out of the stables.

They find Rick waiting for them with Beth's belongings at the south gate. He instructs Daryl to stay off the main roads, keeping to the forest.

Daryl takes the sack, looking over his shoulders at the Princess dressed in her layered gown, her jeweled shoes and jeweled adorned hair and knows she'll stick out like a swan among ducks.

"Go to the church just west of here and talk to Father Gabriel, he will take you in for the night." Rick pushes a piece of parchment into Beth's hands before they take off.

The sun was nearly gone as the full moon gives them light. Daryl takes the forest path, hoping to get to the church before the hour was too late and the temperature became too cold.

Occasionally gazing back at Bethany, he hears her sobs and they alert him that she is still there, that with each mile they put between them and the castle was slowly breaking her heart.

Beth opens her hand again to look at the parchment Rick had given. The few words that are written there make out a goodbye from Shawn. Her brother knew she was lying to him in the stables and supports her reasons for leaving the castle.

Daryl sees past the weeping girl to the beauty that she is, this young and naive young girl that would surely parish in this world if not for those that love her. Looking at her now, all broken and lost, he feels a stirring in his soul that he hadn't felt in forever.

She is indeed desirable, with her sea blue eyes and perfect rosebud lips. Her halo of golden hair that was matched by her angelic face and that skin that reminded him of fine silk.

With those thoughts come a different stirring, one that make the cock in his trouser twitch and grow hard. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Bethany rides up beside him, wiping her tears.

"Not you... uh hmm... the horse." He turns his face from her, her pert breasts jostling at the top of her dress as she rides.

"How much farther?" Beth looks at him, trying to figure out what really is behind the facade of his stone stare and rigid posture.

Daryl slowly turns his face to her, his cock still flicking against the leather of his pants. "Just beyond the meadow there, near the river's bend."

He spies a brief smile, the smile that makes her look more desirable than a young lady should. Gritting his teeth together, he nudges the horse forward in hopes to get some space between them. "Keep up!"

Beth does as she told and nudges her horse to go faster, making it to the bend of the river before the moon is set high.

As she steadies her horse by the church, she watches Daryl dismount his horse. The rippling muscles in his arms cause a quickening in her belly. She had only felt the pangs of desire once, when her old beau James would kiss her.

She studies his movements, how fluently he moves and how skilled each movement is. She thinks how those arms would feel wrapped around her, how it would feel to be at his mercy.

"Bethany, we need to go inside now." Daryl places his hand on her arm, bringing her back from her thoughts. The feeling of his warm hand on her arm raises goose bumps on her flesh, making Daryl aware of her arousal.

Dismounting her horse slowly, she takes in a deep breath as Daryl takes her waist and lifts her down. They stand face to face, her bosom against his hard rock chest.

The twitching in his pants becomes a full on hard on as he looks deep into her eyes. Bethany, places a hand on his arm, making the want for her even worse.

As they stand there, Father Gabriel walks out. "Welcome friends. We must get you inside before you catch your death of cold, Princess."

Daryl turns away quickly, grabbing their belongings from the horses. He berates himself for allowing his cardinal feelings to get the better of him. He wasn't the sort of man that gave into need, want or desire. He hadn't been with a woman in years, so why now. What was it about this young princess that got him all hot and bothered?

Stepping inside of the church, Bethany goes immediately to the altar. On bent knees, she prays for her family, for their safe journey to Senoia and for the not so righteous thoughts she's having about her escort.

Father Gabriel lays one hand on the top of her head. "My child, I saw the way you were looking at him. Do not let your desire mislead you. Let your heart guide you and you will find the love that your mother wished you to find."

Beth looks up at the father, his big brown eyes full of kindness. "How do you know about my mother? Oh, Rick... I mean Sheriff Grimes told you."

"No my child, your mother often came here to seek confession. She came to find herself away from the castle and her crown. You come to me now for the same thing. Go and find what you seek, but know beneath your crown is a heart that is pure, a heart that is brave and a heart that is only yours to give." He kisses the top of her head, saying a blessing over her before he leaves.

Daryl takes her things to a small room at the end of the hall, leaving a lit candle for her. "Where will you sleep tonight?"

He rolls out a fur rug made of animal pelts. "Here, outside your door. I'm your guardian as well as your escort."

With the candle in hand, she walks over to the small bed. "Good night... Daryl." She blows out the candle and curls up to find some sleep.

From the hall, Daryl lays on his pelt and whispers. "Good night... Princess."

A/N: Many thanks to all of you that have followed this story, reviewed and sent me messages. Without you reading and reviewing, I would not be writing. A very special thank goes out to thejennakayshow, her encouragement is why I am writing this story at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Princess No More

Bethany wakes with the first rays of sunlight. She stretches her arms out, yawning as she walks over to the sack that Daryl had brought in last night.

Looking at the red velvet sack, she notices the golden ties are undone and some of her belongs are missing. "Daryl!"

The sound of panic in the princess's voice brings Daryl racing down to her room in only is trousers. Bare chested and looking every inch of the muscular deity she thought he'd be, she stands gazing at him.

"Princess... what's wrong?" Daryl sees the look of lust darkening her eyes and he smirks slightly. He grabs a shirt from his pack on the floor, just outside her room. "Did you see a rat or something?"

"No." She furrows her eyebrows at him, hating the fact he covered up. "My bag is open and some of my belongings are gone, a dress, a pair of shoes and my favorite cloak."

He walks over to her, looking at the bag next to her bed. "I know. I took them and exchanged them for more common clothes. I can't have you waltzing around the countryside with the King's men looking for you and you still dressed up like a Princess."

"But ... that was my favorite cloak." She places her hands on her hips, her lips making a hard, thin line.

"There it is. I've been waiting for the royal brat to show up." Daryl smirks again as he walks out, only to be stopped by the candle holder hitting him square in the back.

"Brat! I am a Princess of Georgiana and my mother raised me to be a Lady." She takes the parcel by her bed, her anger still brewing.

Daryl sits the candle holder back on the bedside table. "I need your crown and jewels as well. You can hide them in your sack, but you can't wear them. And Princess, try to leave your hair down, a commoner can't afford pretty hair combs or bobbles."

The image of Beth in only her shift with her long golden hair flowing over her shoulders causes the twitching in his pants to return. Daryl runs back out to the wood pile he was chopping in order to get some much needed cool air to calm his heated need.

After putting on the plain brown dress, she laces the bodice up and slides into her brown leather shoes. Braiding her hair over her shoulder, she walks out of the church and waits at the threshold. Daryl nearly misses the log as he gazes up at her.

"I'm not accustomed to gowns without lots of layers. I feel practically naked in this dress." As soon as she sees the look on Daryl's face, she wishes she could take her words back.

"You have your shift and dress; you are far from naked... my lady." The thought of her naked seeps into his mind. His lustful thoughts were getting the better of him and he'd be damned if some spoiled royal princess was going to do that to him.

Pulling his leather vest from his saddlebags, he fastens his belt about his waist before sliding it on. The embroidered angel wings on the back look like nothing Beth had ever seen before.

Without thinking, she runs her fingers over the threads. "This is beautiful."

Daryl looks over his shoulder at her, giving her a quick smile. "It belonged to my brother. It was the only possession he took with him when he left for the war. My mother made it for him, to protect him. She told me I didn't need protecting, I was her angel. Too bad I couldn't protect her from our father."

The cool blue of his eyes turns a cold gray as he pulls away from Beth. Daryl didn't talk about his family at all and especially not to strangers. His father was an abusive man that spent his days in the tavern and his nights beating his wife and children. His brother Merle joined the King's Army to get away from his father, only to never return.

When Daryl was old enough to leave, he did so, taking the memory of his mother with him.

"Get on your horse. It's a long ride to Atlanda." His stone face was back; Beth could see she had lost him to whatever darkness he carried inside him.

Father Gabriel runs out with some food, bread and dried meat. "Travel safe my child and know I will be praying for your heart to find peace."

After a few miles of Daryl being a mute, Beth rides up beside him. "Are you hungry?" She pinches off some bread and passes it to him.

"Thanks." He chews the bread, never looking at her.

"Are you going to be a pain in the ass the entire way to Mountain Senoia?" Beth pops a bit of bread in her mouth, smiling coyly at him.

"Dress you like a commoner and you start talking like one. You best watch your mouth Princess, before I wash it out for you." The faint smile that creeps across Beth's lips is enough to jolt him from his dark place.

They talk for a while, Beth telling Daryl about Lord Walsh and his evil son, Zachary. It only takes a few words from Beth's lips for Daryl to hate Zachary as much as she does.

"I know Shane Walsh, had dealings with him before. You might say his power and money have only made his need for power grow. He's killed for what he has and he plays a royal but he's not. I will kill him some day that I promised him." Daryl starts to fall back into the darkness when Beth places her hand on his thigh.

"I saw Daryl... I saw the marks on your back when you retrieved your shirt this morning. Did Lord Walsh do that?" Her eyes don't hold any pity towards him, only concern that his injuries run deeper than his flesh.

"No, those came from my father. Lord Walsh, he killed my brother. He bragged about it in a tavern one night, had my brother's vest on. I tore the vest from him after I beat him to a pulp. I told him if I ever saw him again, I would kill him." From the way Daryl's eyes crinkled around the edges, his lips drawn tight and the white of his knuckles showing as his hands grips the reigns, told Beth there was something more about this tale that hasn't been told.

By noon, they had made it to a clearing. Beth wanted to stop and rest, have a bite to eat and maybe clean off in the stream. Daryl wasn't fond of this idea, but she gave him that pouting blue eyed look that always worked on her father.

"Just a moment, no more." She squeals with delight, tossing her arms around his neck.

When they untangle from the embrace, Daryl decides a walk to find some berries was in order.

Beth lays out the cloak Daryl had gotten her. Sitting there she watches the wind blow the rustic colorful leaves from the trees. Lost in a daydream of more peaceful days, she lays back to enjoy what warmth the sun was providing.

The sound of a man's voice startles her from her thoughts, a voice that wasn't Daryl's.

"Look what we have here fellows. I do believe God is smiling down on us. This here is a gift if I ever saw one." The tall, large rough looking man looks down at her, while three others surround her. His hand slides from her ankle and up her calf.

Fear wells up in her throat as she screams out the only name she can. "DARYL!"

Daryl hears her calling, but the strain in her voice, the fear there makes his feet take flight. When he nears her he sees the four men standing over her. With his crossbow pulled over his shoulder, he takes aim, taking down the fat one.

The tall, large man turns to him with flames in his eye. "Daryl... Daryl Dixon is that you?"

"Joe... leave now and I'll let you live." Daryl shoots the dark haired one that is reaching for Beth.

Joe watches as his friend Len hits the ground, holding his leg. "You'd pick this bitch over your friends? When we're done with her, you can have what's left." Len screams at Daryl from the ground.

"We... we aren't friends. I don't associate with rapist and murders. I let you live once... not again." Daryl takes aim again, when Joe jerks Beth up to him.

All Daryl can see is the knife at her throat and the wanton lust in the man's eyes. "I will kill her Daryl, if you don't lower your bow."

Daryl starts to lower his bow when he sees Beth stomp Joe's foot and leap at Len. She pulls the arrow from the bleeding man's leg as Daryl shoots Joe in the throat. With the arrow tucked in her fist, Beth shoves it into the fourth man's chest.

Blood now covers her hands and she can feel this sudden coldness creeping into her veins. The last thing she sees is Daryl catching her before she hits the ground.

Daryl holds her in his arms, her body completely limp. He smiles down at the fainted princess, seeing the contrast of what she is now to what she was before.

"You'll be okay Bethany... you aren't a princess anymore." With those words, he kisses her softly on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting Acquatinted

Bethany wakes to the feel of Daryl's strong arms around her. She opens her pale blue eyes to the most gorgeous face she had ever seen.

Daryl's eyes looked bluer than she remembered and his face, it was softer too.

"What happened?" She squirms slightly, Daryl releasing his hold on her.

"You fainted, princess." His words come out soft, almost a whisper to her ears.

She immediately looks down to her blood covered hands and starts to shiver. Daryl's arms encircle her again, holding her to his chest. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm sorry..." His words trail off as she reaches up and strokes his scruffy cheek.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me again." Daryl turns his eyes to her face, the sweet innocent girl that once looked back at him was now marred by violence.

"I promise I'll never leave you again." She gives him a sweet smile before they release each other.

Daryl goes over to the horses to retrieve his flagon of water. Ripping the hem of his shirt, he soaks the strip of material and hands it to her. "Here, clean up. You can have a proper bath when we get to the inn tonight."

"Inn? Isn't it dangerous for us to stay in such a public place?" She takes the rag and quickly washes off her hands.

"Nah, it's really a hole in the wall. Only hunters use it, but the innkeeper and me, we have an understanding." Daryl winks at her, making her face turn bright red.

As he helps her up on her horse, he swears to himself that he will see her safely to Senoia. She is more than a crown, more than a king's daughter. He could tell her mother raised her to be more than a spoiled princess, she raised her to care for others. Perhaps, he was too quick to judge her; maybe she had done the same with him.

"Bethany?" He slides into his saddle, placing his crossbow over his back.

"Yes, Daryl." She gazes at him, wondering what is truly on his mind.

"Why are you really leaving the castle? I know Zachary Walsh is reason enough, but you left behind a life most people would kill for." His curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had to know more about this heavenly creature that he was responsible for.

Riding out towards the muddy path, they trot side by side. "I made a promise to my mother, a promise I intend to keep. Men like Zachary Walsh; they do not make good husbands or fathers. I will not damn myself to that life. I am merely a pawn to be bargained with, for the good of the kingdom. For the good of my heart, that is why I left."

Daryl looks away from her, thinking about the life his mother had with their father. The cruel life he and Merle had to live under that tyrant and he knew in that instant, that would be Beth's fate if she had stayed and married Zachary.

"If it's the last thing I do, I will see you back to your home. I will not let Walsh or his son take that from you." The look on Beth's face, the tears welling in her eye that was all he needed to know it was the right thing to do.

Beth asks him about his mother and his brother Merle. Daryl is reluctant at first, but after some prompting, he opens up. He tells her of his childhood and the good memories of his mother. How his brother taught him to track and hunt, that Merle was more than his brother, but also his best friend.

In turn, she tells him about her mother, sister and brother. She pauses briefly when she thinks of her father. "My father, he... he is a good man, but the war and the plague on the land... the sickness that took my mother. It has all been hard on him. The crown has become a burden; I see it in his eyes. I know me leaving will break his heart, he always told me as long as he had me, he still had my mother."

She begins to weep, the loss of her family striking her right in the heart.

Daryl stares at her, not sure whether to jump from his horse and see to her or let her be.

"Princess, would you like to stop?" He pulls his horse up to a thicket of trees, reaching to take her horse by the bridle.

"No, we need to get to the inn before dark." Wiping her tears, she takes the lead back from him.

"I don't mean stop here, I mean stop talking. I don't wish to cause you pain." In that moment, Beth could swear her heart was lighter as if it had taken wings. This man she met just days ago had some sort of dizzying effect on her and she liked it.

"You are too kind, but I am fine. Daryl, will you please call me Beth, all my friends and family call me that and it would please me greatly if you did." He nods to her, his eyes darting away from her.

A sudden late afternoon rain shower bursts from the sky, drowning them both. Daryl takes his cloak and covers her head. They make it to the inn, soaked, hungry and cold.

Beth watches as Daryl converses with the innkeeper, a small, thin gray haired lady he calls Carol.

"Who's this?" Carol points her thumb towards Beth.

"She... she is none of your business. I need the usual room for the night and some stew if you have it." He places some coins on the counter, glaring at Carol.

"Alright, have it your way... Dixon." The woman smiles at her, motioning for them to have a seat at the table by the fire.

They take a seat at the wobbly wooden table, the smell of the inn not something Bethany was used to. A little blonde girl around ten or so walks out with two bowls of stew.

"Hello Daryl, did you bring furs to trade?" The little girl glances at Bethany then back to Daryl.

"Not today, but I do have something for you." He reaches into the pouch on his belt and pulls out a coin. "I told you I could sell that buckskin shirt you made."

"Oh, thank you Daryl." She grins from ear to ear as she holds tight to the coin.

"Sophia, this is... Beth. Beth, this is Carol's daughter and my business partner, Sophia." Beth reaches her hand out and Sophia shakes it until her father yells at her.

"Sophia... get your ass in here and wash these dishes." Daryl jumps from his chair, only to have Carol stop him.

"I told you he's my problem." She slams two pints of ale down on the table with her jaws clenched.

Daryl takes the pint and downs it quickly. "If he hurts her, I hurt him."

"I'll send her to the stables until he sleeps off his ale." Carol slumps her shoulders as she walks off towards the kitchen.

"Are your friends in danger?" Beth pushes the stew around in her bowl, her eyes locked on Sophia.

"Ed is just a coward and a drunk. He's never touched Sophia and he never will. He knows what will happen if he does, but Carol..." Daryl becomes very quiet, too quiet.

"Let me handle this." She pats the top of his tan hand, making him very uncomfortable.

"Beth... Beth." He calls out to her, but she ignores him and walks over to Ed.

They talk for a moment, Daryl becoming more uncomfortable by the second. Ed looks in his direction with a toothy grin.

Daryl leaves the table to join Beth, when he sees her take out the gold and emerald hair combs from the pocket of her dress. Ed takes them, nodding at her.

Taking a bottle of whiskey from the counter, Ed shouts at Carol as he leaves. "You can have this dump. I don't need you or that lazy child."

He stumbles out of the inn, into the pouring rain. Beth turns to find Daryl standing directly behind her. "Why did you do that?"

"They won't do me any good where I'm going." She softly places her hands on his chest, his heart thumping hard.

"He'll only pawn them, drink up the money and be back to beat on her." Daryl puts his hands over hers, placing her hands to her sides.

"No, he won't. When he tries to pawn them, he'll be arrested for stealing royal jewels. Those combs belonged to my father's mother. They will think he stole them from me and by the time my father figures out where they came from we'll be long gone." A little twinkle sparkles in the deep pools of her eyes, making Daryl feel a little drunk himself.

The princess walks back to the table, leaving Daryl glued to the stop. This girl, this impossible girl had taken his world and flipped it upside down. Nothing made sense anymore, especially the way he saw the Royals. How could be falling for a girl that was at least fifteen years younger than him. No, this had to stop. He didn't belong in her world and she sure as hell didn't belong in his.

After dinner they go up to their room for the night. Beth places her bag on the bed, choosing to use her cloak as a blanket. Daryl grabs his pelt rug, making a bed on the floor.

"Daryl, please don't sleep on the floor. I can take the chair." Taking her cloak, she starts to move to the chair when Daryl stops her.

"I've slept on the floor more than I've ever slept in a bed. No, I'm fine here." He lies back on the fur rug, trying to ignore her.

In the dark room, with only the moonlight coming through the window, Beth thinks of Sophia and Carol. Daryl is more than just a man for hire; he's a good man with a good heart. He helps Carol because he can't bear to see a woman abused and he helps Sophia because he has a soft spot in his heart of children. Why was he helping her? Was it the money Rick had given him? Was it the fact he hated the Walsh's?

She turns over to face Daryl when she's startled by him sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Daryl… what are you doing?" Sitting up, she reaches out for him.

He places his finger to his lips, as he takes her hand and they dash down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Great Escape

With his hand gripping Beth's, Daryl rushes down the back stairs and into the kitchen. A portly woman with soft gray eyes, smiles at them.

"I suppose you be looking for a way out of here. Go out the kitchen exit and take the path to the stables. From there you can climb the ladder to the loft." She grins at the two of them as she stirs a pot hanging over the fire.

As Daryl pulls Beth towards the back door, she thanks the lady while trying to not lose her bag in the process.

The path through the woods was barely visible; large looming dark clouds had blocked the moon's light. Daryl looks ahead for the barn, Beth's hand squeezing tighter to his.

"Daryl, why are we leaving?" Her lips are so close to his ear, it makes every nerve ending in his body come to life.

The hairs on the back of his neck rise as her words fall softly from her lips. He tries to hold back the urge to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her good and hard.

"Did you see that large man with ginger hair coming in when we were going up to our room for the night?" Every muscle in his body was hard. He wasn't sure if his condition was all because of Beth or because of the situation they found themselves in.

"No, I didn't. Did he have a long mustache that is just as red as his hair?" Beth knew why they were running, they had been found.

Daryl stops, looking her dead in the eyes. "I wasn't sure who he was at first, but I am now. If I don't get you out of here, Abraham will find you and I'll be in prison and you'll be Mrs. Walsh by morning."

"Abraham has been in my father's service since I can remember Daryl. I'm sure I can talk to him, make him understand..." Daryl caps his hand over her mouth, the two of them hiding behind a stack of hay.

"I think they went this way." A voice shouts from the other side of the haystack.

"Sir Ford... the innkeeper's husband said the Princess gave him the hair combs. Do you think she's in danger?" Another voice comes from directly behind them.

A big booming voice that would easily gain the attention of all around was heard next and both Daryl and Bethany knew it was Abraham.

Peeking around the haystack, Daryl can see the King's best Knight walking towards them. "I have my suspicions the Princess is not out her alone. If you find her be careful, the King's orders are to return her unharmed and to kill anyone that has taken her. I do not plan on being out her long, I have a pretty Spanish Rose waiting for me fellows."

He gives his orders and the men disperse. Daryl waits for them to go back towards the inn before he makes his move to the barn. Right as he's about to make a run for it, Sophia finds him.

"Daryl... over here." She motions them to come to a shed just across from their location.

Gripping Beth's hand, they run full out to the shack. Sophia tells them Carol is giving the King's guard some ale and has laced it with sleeping draft. When they are all out, it will be safe to leave.

She hugs them both, running back into the inn. Beth sits on the dirt floor of the shed, pulling Daryl down with her. "All we can do now is wait."

As the hours pass by the night gets colder. Daryl can see how cold Beth is, hear her teeth chattering. "You can have my cloak.

She shakes her head, her arms wrapped around her shivering body. "You need it."

He opens up his cloak, nodding for her to come to him. The princess scoots closer, laying her head on his chest. Wrapping the cloak around her, he rests his chin on the top of her head. "Are you warmer now?"

"Yes, very much. Daryl... thank you." Her arms wrap around his waist and before too long she's sound asleep.

He takes in the sweet nectar of her hair, the heavenly smell filling his senses. "In another life, perhaps we could have been. I wish I could give in to you, my sweet princess, I wish you could be mine. All a man like me has to offer you is..."

Beth stirs in his arms, opens her sleepy blue eyes and smiles. "All a man like you has to offer me is... your heart. That's all I could ever ask of any man Daryl. I am starting a new life, one free of my royal constraints. I will be my own woman, no chains or bars to hold me back. I have to confess Daryl, you stir something inside me."

Her words, the look in her eyes and the too beautiful smile on her face are more than he can take. "We can't, you... you deserve better. I'm here to get you to Senoia; you're just a job to me."

Beth removes herself from his cloak, wrapping her own cloak around her tighter. "I know what you said Daryl, but we'll do this your way for now."

He reaches over her to open the shed door, not a solider to be found. "Let's go."

She reaches out for him, but he doesn't take her hand. They walk in tandem to the barn, Beth's heart sinking in her chest.

Daryl holds his hand out to help her up on her horse, but she refuses it, gripping the saddle horn instead. "Let's go before they wake up... Mr. Dixon."

Mounting his black steed, they take off towards a hunting lodge that he had used on occasion. It would be a hard night and half the morning ride, but he needed to get her some place warmer.

The tension between them throughout the night was squeezing his heart, squeezing like a python wrapping around its prey. Part of him knew it had to be this way. Even if she wasn't a princess by title, she would still be this untouchable, unreachable star that he had dared to dream he could hold.

"Beth, do you need to stop?" He rides beside her, watching her beautiful blue eyes droop with sleep.

"No. I'm fine Mr. Dixon. Don't worry about me. I'm sure you'll still get paid when you get to Senoia as long as I'm breathing. And don't call me Beth… only my friends call me that." The sore tone of her words slap him in the face. He deserved it for what he had said to her. Had he known she was awake, he would have never let his true feelings spill from his lips.

"Bethany, I will protect you and keep you safe. That has not, nor will it ever change." Before she can let her words cut him again, he rides ahead but keeping her in sight.

For now they had escaped the guard's clutches and he had escaped the confession from his heart, but how much longer could he deny what his heart wants so badly to claim.

A/N: Many thanks you for all the reviews and a great big thank you to thejeannakayshow for promoting my story. If you aren't reading her stories, please do so. You will be as hooked as I am. Slinging Shots & Greasing Gears and the sequel Dorm Days & Burning Buildings and her brand new story, Breaking The Law.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Closer

To say the hunting cabin is rustic was putting it mildly. Beth takes a look around, not sure how the walls are still standing.

Daryl gathers the horses, taking them to what she could only presume is a stable.

Putting her slender fingers on the door handle, she pushes the door open. The musky smell of the dank air hits her directly in the face, making her eyes water.

"Here, let me." Daryl walks past her, going over to the mantle and lighting a few candles.

"Do you own this place?" Racking her fingers over the table by the door, she looks down at the dust on her fingertips.

"No, it belongs to my friend Dale. You might say he's my surrogate father. Maybe someday you can meet him." Daryl watches as Beth takes in her new surroundings, the chill of a late fall causing her to shiver.

He busies himself making a fire as she walks off down the tiny hallway. Before her are two doors, one of them so different it gains her attention.

The door has a beautifully carved image of a deer in the forest. Brushing her fingers over the ornate work, she can feel a smile creep across her lips. It reminded her of the carvings at the castle.

Opening the door, she finds a small bedroom. A log framed bed that looks handmade, a bedside table with more opulent carvings, two high back chairs, a vanity with a wash basin that looks too out beautiful for such rough surroundings are all that fill the room.

Daryl walks up behind her, his voice low and rough. "That belonged to Dale's wife, she loved beautiful things and Dale loved her."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude." Her fingers graze the fine porcelain of the washing bowl.

Placing a candle on the bedside table, he pulls open the curtains. "You can stay here if you want, I can make you fire."

"I am tired." Beth was still upset with Daryl. His confession of affect for her had elated her heart, but his harsh words later felt like a betrayal.

She takes off her cloak and lays it over the foot of the bed. Daryl watches her, not wanting to take his eyes off of her.

"Are you hungry?" He tried to come up with any excuse to be around her. He knew their time together would be short and he'd do anything to be closer to her.

Too soon they would be at Mountain Senoia and too soon he would have to leave this beautiful flame that had managed to warm his cold, dead heart.

"Not now Daryl, I need to sleep." Beth watches his face turn harder, as if the stone face he wore had turned to granite.

Daryl makes a small fire in the bedroom fireplace, as Beth takes off her shoes and climbs into the large log bed.

He takes a blanket that is folded over one of the chairs and covers her up. "If you need me, I'll be in the next room. I need to map out a safer way to get to Mountain Senoia."

"Why? What's wrong?" Her blue eyes grow large with concern.

"Nothing, it's just... as we get closer to the Mountain, the weather will get worse. I'm used to the cold and the snow, sleeping out in it doesn't bother me, but you..." He fights back a smile as her brows furrow.

"I'm not some dainty damsel. I do go outside in the winter Daryl. My father would let Maggie and I play for hours, usually until the tips of my fingers were numb." She watches as he sits back in the chair beside the bed, his hand covering the smile on his face.

"Yes, playing out in the snow and building snowmen are just like surviving the harsh elements of winter on a mountain." He gives her a quick wink and gets a pillow in his face for his teasing.

He catches the pillow, tossing it back at her. She bounces up quickly from the bed, taking the other pillow and smacking him hard across the stomach.

"Two can play that game, princess." He wraps his large hands around her tiny waist and tosses her back on the bed. He begins to tickle her, her head thrashing and her legs wiggling as she laughs the most beauty laugh he has ever heard.

"Stop Daryl... please don't. I give, you win. Please." He looks down at her, tears rolling out the corners of her eyes.

"My God, you're beautiful." The words fall from his lips as if he had no control over them.

Beth reaches a hand up to the back of his head, her fingers brushing through his thick dark hair. They stare at each other, their blue eyes locked in a heated moment.

"Daryl... kiss me." He blinks, seeing not a young princess in need of saving, but a beautiful woman that desires him.

Without hesitation, he lowers his head and their lips met. Her lips are soft and warm with just the hint of honey.

Beth opens her lips for him, allowing his tongue to explore her. When he flicks his tongue across her bottom lip a small moan rolls from her. Daryl deepens the kiss, their bodies lying as close as they can against each other.

He rolls her over, allowing her weight to bear against him. Beth kisses him back, her mouth seeking out the desire that is coursing through her body.

A deep burning in the pit of her stomach was becoming a raging inferno and she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop. Daryl's hands travel from her shoulders, down her back and stop at the top of her ass.

She blushes slightly as his growing manhood pokes her in her hip. Daryl's desire is making itself known and this is something she's very curious to explore.

Daryl allows her to kiss him back, her tongue even sweeter than her lips. Her small hands rack over his scalp, tugging at his hair. He could feel her legs part and straddle his left thigh, he core grinding against him.

Every part of Daryl wanted her, especially the part of him that was growing harder by the second. This wasn't some cardinal lust, this was full on desire that he was no longer able to deny.

He opens his eyes when she moves her lips from his mouth to his neck, her hands leaving his hair and travel down towards his belt.

"Beth... no." He pushes her off of him and rushes out of the room.

Not sure what happened, Beth sets there for a moment. Her tears beckon at the back of her eyes, but her defiant nature refuses to let them fall.

After adjusting her dress and hair, she exits the bedroom to go look for him.

"Daryl?" The fire is blazing in the fireplace and a small pot of something cooking was resting over the logs.

She looks around the lodge she doesn't find him anywhere. Going over to the window, she sees Daryl resting up against a tree.

Beth tosses on her cloak and shoes and heads out into the bitter cold day to find him. A fall snow had begun to fall, the small flakes as fragile as her heart felt.

The closer she gets to the towering pine tree, the stranger things appeared. Daryl's back is bowed as if he's slumped over and his right arm is moving feverishly.

Deciding not to alert him to her presents, she ducks down behind a growth of holly bushes. She watches as he works his right hand over his long, thick length. As she spies on him, he begins to make these sexy, animalistic groans. The burning in her stomach sends jolts of pleasure to her core, causing her to squeeze her thighs together.

A sudden heat blasts her in the face, her body vibrating with a warmth that she had never felt. Watching Daryl please himself was wrong, but she couldn't stop watching. His cock was so large and hard, he was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. As intimidating as his manhood looked, she was eager to have him inside of her.

Leaning back with her knees bent, she pulls the hem of her dress up and allows her small fingers to find the wetness that had spread over her sex.

Once she finds the little bud that had brought her secret pleasure in the late nights at the castle, she begins to rub in over and over.

With her eyes closed, she imagines it's Daryl's fingers rubbing her throbbing bud, his fingers working the wetness deep inside her.

As she's about to find the release she seeks, she opens her eyes to find Daryl watching her.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me." Her seductive tone and blown out pupils make the request more of a command.

Daryl kneels down in front of her and pushes her dress and shift up to her waist. She smiles as he lowers his head to her golden mound.

Before she can register what he's doing, his tongue is lapping at her opening. Her body convulses in a way that is foreign to her.

"D... Dar... Daryl." Her fingers find purchase in his hair, pushing his face closer to her mound.

He licks at her opening, his tongue flickering inside. When her back arches forward, he licks at her hard bud, sucking it between his lips.

She cries out his name once more, her thighs quivering in delight.

When her folds are glistening with her desire, he replaces his tongue with his long, large fingers. He works one, then two fingers inside of her, his cock becoming so hard it's near painful.

"Daryl, please. I want to." She grips his forearm as he pumps his fingers hard into her wet velvet.

A moment of clarity hits him as he stops and jerks away. "I'm sorry... we shouldn't... I shouldn't. Forgive me princess."

He runs out to the rickety stables and Beth lets him go.

Pulling her dress back down, she takes what's left of her shredded heart and dignity and goes back inside.

Looking at the small lodge, she knows she won't make it to Mountain Senoia with her heart intact if she completes this journey with Daryl.

Taking her red sack from the bedroom floor, she covers herself with the blanket from the bed and crawls out the bedroom window.

She wasn't sure where she was going or how she'd even get to Chateau Grimes, but she knew she couldn't be around a man that she wanted and couldn't have.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trap

Daryl closes his eyes trying to get the image of Beth's milky white flesh, her golden mound and her perfect body out of his mind. He could still smell her arousal, still taste her sweetness.

"Stop it Dixon. You know she's off limits. What in the hell is wrong with you?" He smacks his forehead with his open palm, his heart so full of regret and self-loathing he wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

A sudden searing pain through his chest knocks him off his feet. He looks up from the dirt floor of the rickety stable, his head telling him what his heart already knows. "Beth."

His feet fly to the lodge, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. "BETH!"

Daryl screams her name over and over, his chest on the verge of caving in. When he finds the bedroom window open, he knows his actions had hurt her so badly she had gone out into the cold to get away from him.

Grabbing his crossbow, he mounts his horse and goes out looking for his princess.

* * *

><p>Beth's tears fall like raindrops onto the newly fallen snow. She knows Daryl is a good tracker and hunter so she tries camouflage her steps by sweeping them about with a pine branch.<p>

The cold wind sweeps down from the mountain top, cutting through the blanket over her shoulders and into her bones.

With each step she takes her body becomes colder, but the pain in her feet is nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

She knew she had a little of the bread and dried beef left from Father Gabriel, so she decides to make a shelter under a cluster of pine trees and have a bit to eat.

Walking up the slope, she sees a deer grazing on some wild berries. Beth creeps up behind the deer, her hand reaching out. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

The deer is almost in reach when a white hot pain cuts through her ankle and brings her crashing down to the snow covered ground.

Reaching out for her ankle, she notices she's stepped into an animal trap. "Help!"

She sits there completely helpless and wishing she hadn't been so hasty in leaving Daryl. All she can do now is hope Daryl finds her before she freezes to death.

It only takes a matter of minutes for a tall, dark stranger to wander upon the helpless princess, his charming smile reminding her of someone she knows.

"Looks like you have gotten yourself into some trouble. Let me help you get out of that trap and I'll take you back to my camp." As the handsome stranger squats down to open the trap, it comes to her where she knows him from. He was a guard in the castle until her father had him banished.

"Daryl! Please, someone help me!" Bethany begins to scream, the charming stranger laughing at her.

"He's not coming. I've been watching you since you went into that lodge, tracked you here from the inn. Lord Walsh is paying me well to find his future daughter in law." He binds the princess's hands with rope and ties her to his waist before he frees her foot.

"Martinez, you don't have to do this. My father, your King, will pay you handsomely for me. Please don't take me back to Zachary." She begs for her life, but the charming bounty hunter doesn't listen.

After freeing her, he pulls her up on her feet. "I have my orders. You are to be given this potion, taken back to my camp and there Lord Zachary will have his way with you. This potion will aid him in planting his seed inside you. You see, the King has decreed you will not marry Lord Walsh or any other man if it does not please you. To insure Zachary the crown, he will take your virginity and you will bare his child."

Beth struggles to get free from her capture as Martinez opens the glass vial and grips her mouth tight. She spits and sputters as the foul tasting liquid is poured into her mouth and she is made to swallow.

"Please… don't do this." All she can do now is plead with him, hoping he has a shred of kindness left in him.

Martinez ignores her words and her weeping, dragging her towards his horse.

A woman in a hooded cloak steps out from behind a tree when they reach the horse, her blonde hair trailing out from the hood.

"You've done well, Martinez. I will have everything soon. My son will be King, my husband will rule Georgiana and I will be bathing in gold." The blonde drops her hood to reveal Andrea Walsh, Zachary's mother.

* * *

><p>Daryl rides like the wind up the hillside, following the small footprints in the snow. He dismounts when the footprints become too light to see. "Clever… very clever princess."<p>

He follows the pine needles, the trail leading up a slope. "Beth!" He calls out but gets not answer in return.

When he spots her red velvet bag in the snow, he leaves his horse and runs towards it. Daryl sees the metal animal trap, a brown leather shoe and starts to scan around for Bethany.

Kneeling down beside the signs of a struggle, he looks out to find two sets of footprints in the snow. "Please God, I need to find her. I'll do whatever she wants, even go away and never see her again, if you just let me find her."

Mounting his horse, he tracks the prints up to the signs of a camp. The plume of smoke coming from just beyond the tree line lets him know there is someone there.

In a half squat, half crouching position, he makes his way to a carriage. Peering inside, he sees the Walsh family crest. "Dammit. If he's laid a finger on her, I'll rip him apart."

The cold steel of a sword rests against his neck, the man behind him laughing. "Here I thought Sheriff Grimes had hired a real escort, not some dumb fuck like you."

Daryl releases the grip on his crossbow as he turns to face Martinez, gripping his hunting knife on his waist.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am… Martinez. I see after getting tossed out on your ass by King Hershel, you've taken up with scum like the Walsh's." Martinez nicks his neck with the sword, grinning as he does it.

"Zach is going to fuck her so hard, that sweet little virgin cunt of hers will bleed for days." He licks his lips as he says it, his sword guiding Daryl to his feet.

The sound of metal clanking distracts Martinez enough for Daryl to toss his hunting knife into his chest. The smug, arrogant man falls backwards, blood seeping from his chest.

Standing over the bleeding man, Daryl kicks his sword out of his hand. "Not so dumb now, am I?"

Creeping around the carriage, Daryl sees a blonde chaining Beth to a tree. It's Lady Andrea and she looks to be alone. "Soon my sweet princess, my son will be here and you will give yourself to him. Your father will have to agree to your union or have you be shamed before all of Georgiana. Yes, this plan of my husband's is perfect."

"Not too perfect, you didn't count on me." Daryl steps out from behind the carriage and fires his crossbow.

Lady Andre falls to the ground, the arrow barely missing her. She scurries to her feet, running towards Martinez's horse. Daryl runs towards Bethany, sliding on his knees as he nears her.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" His hands are on her face, rubbing her shoulders and checking her ankle.

"Take me home Daryl… please." Exhaustion takes over as she leans against his arm.

With Bethany free from her chain prison, he sweeps her up in his arms bridal style and walks towards the carriage.

"You think you've won." He turns to see Andrea is standing behind him with a bow and arrow, the arrow pointed right at his head.

"You best pray you kill me; cause if you don't, you'll wish you'd never been born." He gives her this crooked smile as she lets loose the arrow.

The arrow skims the side of his head, sending him and Bethany falling backwards.

Beth's hands are on Daryl's face in a flash, blood barely oozing from the flesh wound on his temple.

Taking an arrow from Daryl's quill, Beth turns to sink it into Andre's chest when the angry blonde falls over face first. A hand ax is buried deep in her back, her limp body bleeding all over the fresh fallen snow.

"Daryl… wake up." Bethany tries to revive Daryl, but he's out cold.

A large, bear of a man comes walking towards her with another hand ax tucked in his belt.

"Please… please." She begins to weep as she lays herself over Daryl's chest.

The man reaches down and pulls her from him, waving for someone else behind the trees.

A/N: I know, how can I possibly leave it like that, but I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I would like to give my sincere thanks for all the follows and reviews, I am truly honored to receive such love for this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Distant Family

Beth blinks her eyes, not sure what she's seeing. "Aunt Patricia?"

The older blonde woman walks towards her, kneeling down beside Daryl's unconscious body.

"It's me Bethany. I haven't seen you since your mother passed. This man with you, is he a friend?" Patricia waves for the large man to hand her a leather bag.

Beth turns quickly to him, giving him a teary smile. "Uncle Otis, it is so nice to finally meet you."

Otis hands the leather bag to his wife, giving Beth a nod as he does so.

They load Daryl up in the Walsh's carriage, Patricia leaving Otis to bury the bodies.

"Keep this bandage on his temple until I can dress it properly. Beth, we have to talk." Beth climbs into the carriage with Daryl, his head resting in her lap.

As they ride towards Patricia's woodland home, Daryl wakes up briefly. "My fuckin' head."

Beth snickers, kissing his forehead. "Such language Mr. Dixon. How are you feeling?"

Daryl casts his eyes up to her angelic face, his head pounding. "Good… I'm good. Where are we? Do the Walsh's have us?"

"No, my sweet. My Aunt Patricia found me and is taking us to her home." Bethany kisses his forehead again, stroking the hair from his wound.

The princess thinks back to when her father wasn't king and the land of Georgiana lay in darkness. She remembers the stories of the old King, Hershel's father and how he banished his only daughter for choosing to marry a commoner. It wasn't until Hershel was crowned king that it was discovered Patricia was a practicing healer. It is believed to use potions or spells makes one a witch, and witchcraft is punishable by death.

Hershel kept Patricia's secret, allowing her to return to the castle when she wished. Patricia preferred to live in the woods, with the love of her life, her husband Otis.

The carriage stops, Bethany looking out the window. A very quaint, very lovely home rests in the middle of this beautiful snow covered meadow. Patricia opens the carriage door, helping Bethany get Daryl inside.

Not long after they arrive, Otis rides up with the horses and belongings from the Walsh camp. "I burned the bodies, but I know Lord Walsh will come looking for his wife. We have to get them to the castle or we're all dead."

Patricia and Bethany can see the fear in Otis's brown eyes, it was obvious Otis new the cruelty of Shane Walsh by hand.

"Why do you fear him Uncle? One word from me and my father will have his head." Beth takes the large man's shaking hand, hoping to calm him.

"Shane Walsh killed Lord Randall and claimed his land and title for himself. I sold my meat and furs to Lord Randall, he was kind to me. I know how cruel Walsh can be. He slit Lord Randall's throat and made is wife and children watch before he killed them too. As I was running from the castle, he shot an arrow in my leg. If not for Lord Randall's servants, I would have died that day." Otis sits by the fire, resting his head in his hands.

The story from her uncle sends chills up her spine. Bethany knew Lord Walsh was feared and loathed through the land, but until this moment, she never understood what lengths the man would go to for power.

After Patricia is done dressing Daryl's wound, she asks Bethany to step outside with her for a private chat.

Wrapping her fur cloak over her shoulders, Patricia walks hand in hand with her niece out to a bench by a small pond.

They take a seat, Patricia's hand still clinging to her niece's. "You know what I am, what I can do?"

Beth nods her head; her blue eyes study her aunt's face. "I do, but I promise to never tell."

"That's not why I asked you out here Bethany. I can see it, your soul. Every living being admits a light around them, a light that dims over time. Your light is different now. When I saw you at your mother's funeral it was bright, but not as bright as it is now." Patricia takes the bandage that was around Daryl's wound and puts it in Beth's hand.

"What is this for?" Beth stares at it, wondering if her aunt had gone mad.

Patricia looks at the bandage, then back to Beth. "I had to be sure. I saw the same light you have around Daryl and now that you are holding part of him, your soul is brighter than any star in the heavens."

"Please, stop talking in riddles and tell me what all of this means." Bethany drops the bandage, crossing her arms over her chest.

With a large smile on her face, Patricia rises to her feet. "Have you not felt it Bethany? The pull to him, the attraction you cannot explain, the need to be with a man you barely know. You are kindred, you are linked, you and Daryl are… soul mates."

Shock covers her soft features, her blue eyes becoming wider with each word from her aunt. "We… he… are you sure?"

"Otis is my soul mate, that's why I gave up a castle and a crown to be with him." Patricia kisses her cheek before leaving her to ponder on what all of this means.

The sun starts to fade from the sky when Beth finally goes back in. Daryl is fast asleep by the fire; the stone mask that covered his face is now gone.

Beth kneels down beside his bed, her fingers tracing over his lips, across his jaw and over the bulging muscles of his bent arm. "I would give up my crown and castle for you, Daryl Dixon. These feelings I have for you, they confuse and confound me, but they also make me feel… alive."

Daryl opens his eyes, his rough hand stroking her soft pale cheek. "You are the flame and I the moth. I am drawn to you, even though I know you'll scorch my wings. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I tried to deny what I felt in my heart. What have you done to me, Bethany Greene? You have captured me, body and soul."

The princess wipes the single tear rolling down her cheek as she crawls in the bed with him. Daryl holds one arm out for her as she snuggles up to his bare chest. Her fingers lazily play with the smattering of chest hair on his muscular chest. With his free hand, he strokes her cheek, his thumb rubbing over her perfect ruby red lips.

His lips are on her in a flash, soft and tender with no urgency behind them. This time, Daryl means to savor her, taste her and not let one single moment escape him.

Her small hand cups his scruffy jaw, her lips gliding over his. The arm around her shoulders tightens, drawing her closer to him. "Beth, you don't have to."

Taking a deep breath, she kisses him slowly. They look at each other, their foreheads touching. Daryl pulls back, taking a good look at her face.

His large hand covers her forehead as his eyes narrow. She gives him a curious smile, not sure why he looks so worried all of a sudden.

"Daryl, what are you doing?" She sits up on the bed, her hand resting on his iron hard abs.

Her cheeks flush even more, making Daryl wonder if its' the fire or their amorous activities that have her looking so warm.

"Maybe we can go sit by the window for a moment." Rising from the bed, Daryl wraps his arm around her waist as they walk over to the big window by the door.

Patricia watches as they move across the room, Beth's small body collapsing to the floor. Daryl holds her in his arms, his hands feeling her face.

"She's burning up. What's wrong with her?" Patricia and Otis rush to her side, Patricia laying her hands over her niece's chest.

"Do you know if they gave her anything? Did she take a potion of any kind?" Daryl shrugs his shoulders until he remembers the glass vial he found in the snow.

"Did you bring our things with you?" Daryl looks for his leather pouch, Otis moving quickly to get it for him.

He tells Patricia to take the vial that he found it in the snow where Martinez had taken Beth.

She opens the small bottle, smelling the liquid that remained inside. As she withdrawals it from her nose, her blue eyes pop open wide.

"This is dark magic, too dark for me to heal. She's been given a potion of conception and unless she is with child soon, the fever will burn her alive. There is nothing I can do for her, but I know who can. Take her to Atlanda, there you will find Chateau De Curie and a sorcerer called Jenner. Daryl you must leave at first light, she only has two days before she will perish." Patricia stalls for a moment, her mind pondering the other option.

Daryl watches her, seeing her eyes flicker for a moment. "What? If it will save her I will do it."

Otis shakes his head, giving his wife a very stern look. "No wife, they can't."

"Daryl, if you were to… lay with her and spill your seed inside her the potion will do what it's intended to do and she will recover." The words knock Daryl backwards, his hand holding Bethany's

"No, I can't do that to her. Her first time will be special; it will be of her own making. I will not take that from her or give her a child she would not want. I do care for her greatly, more than I care for my own life, but what you ask of me is too much." He kisses Beth's forehead, her fever burning his lips.

Otis rushes outside, taking their belongings with him. "I'll get your horse and supplies ready for you so you can leave at first light."

Daryl picks his sweet princess up, carrying her back to the bed. Together, they lay there through the night as he cradles her in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fever

By first light, Daryl is on his horse with a few supplies in his saddle bags and Bethany mounted in front of him. Patricia tells him the way to the Chateau, telling him to ask for a healer in the village named Jacqui, she will take him to Jenner.

Daryl bids them both a fond farewell, nudging the horse on. They ride through the morning, Bethany's fever still burning. Her body is nearly limp in Daryl's arms, her head lolling back and forth.

By high noon, he decides to stop by a small stream. Laying Beth under a shelter made from a blanket stretched out over a few tree branches, he goes off to the stream to collect some water.

The weather had warmed, the snow had stopped, but a cool rain had begun to fall.

Looking up at the heavens, he knows he has to get his sweet princess to wake long enough to have some food and water. Daryl fears for her life and since he held her in his arms last night and heard her sweet words of affection for him, he could not let this precious angel fade away.

With a flagon full of cool water, he kneels down beside the feverish princess and tips the water to her lips. She shakes her head, refusing to drink.

"Bethany, you must. It's been days since you last had food or water. Please, for me." He holds her up as he tips the flagon back to her lips.

"No, I can't. It hurts, everything hurts." Her blue eyes open just long enough for him to see the pain in her eyes.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Sitting down beside her, he rakes his fingers through is shaggy hair.

Beth tries to sit up, Daryl quick to aid her. She slumps over in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. "The fever burns, I am on fire Daryl. Please make the fire stop, please quench the flame that grows inside me."

He can feel the heat of her forehead on his shoulder, her fever hotter than it was this morning. Placing his lips on her temple, he leans over and takes the flagon of water and pours it over her head.

Her blue eyes flash open, her back arching. "Oh…Oh… that's cold!"

The heat that was radiating from her had cooled, the sweat upon her brow now gone.

Without another thought, Daryl takes Beth in his arms and walks the two of them right into the babbling stream. The cold water laps around them, the water a welcome guest to Bethany's heated flesh.

"Is that better?" He kisses her softly, her lips still smoldering.

"Yes, thank you." She wiggles in his arms, begging to be placed directly in the flowing water.

Daryl lowers her, holding her about the waist. Her arms wrap around his neck as her cheek rests against his soaked shirt. "Aren't you freezing?"

"Nah… I've been through worse. Are you ready to go back now?" He looks down at her, the red flush of her cheeks now a pale pink.

As soon as he takes her from the water, the fire in her belly returns. Beth screams out, her knees curling up to her chest.

"I don't know what to do… what do you want me to do?" Daryl kneels to the ground, his hands hovering over her.

She looks up at him, her blue eyes clouded with torment. "Take me… take me now. I give myself to you. Just take me and end this nightmare."

Daryl looks at her, his mind racing with all that has expired. "Beth, if we do this, you will become with child… my child. I won't do that to you, you don't know what you ask of me."

Crawling over to him, she fists his shirt in her hands. "We are kindred, the same Daryl. My soul and your soul, they are destined to be together. If you care for me, do this."

He rests his forehead on the top of hers, his hands gripping her shoulders. Lifting her up, he kisses her softly, his body wanting to give her what she so badly needs.

With the princess in his arms, he carries her back to the makeshift tent, laying her on the fur pelt. She nods to him, her hands lifting up her soaked dress and shift.

Turning his head from her naked form, he takes a deep breath. "No… I will get you to this Jenner and he will save you."

Bethany pulls her dress up even further, exposing her body from waist down. "Tell me you can look at me and see I am willing and refuse me."

Daryl jerks her dress back down, wrapping her up in the pelt. "You will thank me later."

Words that should never leave such a lovely mouth are spewed from the princess. Daryl steels himself for her wrath, knowing it's her pain and agony that spurs her to give herself to him.

Holding her tight, they ride to a small village near Atlanda, Daryl hoping to get her to this sorcerer in time.

The village looks empty, as if the villagers had all disappeared. As they approach what looks like a quarry, his keen eyes spy a woman with ebony skin washing clothes by the quarry's edge.

"Hello." Daryl calls out to her, the woman looking up at him.

"I've been waiting for you." She smiles at him, her kind eyes just as inviting as her smile. "My name is Jacqui and you're late. My runes told me you would be here by noon."

Daryl nods to her, not sure what to make of this stranger before him. "She needed to rest."

Jacqui leads him to her home, a small dwelling in the center of the village. "It's not much, but I call it home. I need to examine the girl before we take her to Jenner."

Laying Beth down on the straw bed, Daryl steps back and watches as the woman lights a white candle and begins to chant.

After she's done, she blows out the candle and looks at Daryl. "The fever has her now. Her actions, her thoughts will be only of the fever. I cannot take her to Jenner till the fever has been appeased."

"Appeased! Are you mad? I will not take her virginity that is why I am here, to save her life and her virtue." Daryl's hands ball into fists, his body going ridged.

Jacqui pulls Daryl away from Beth, as she begins to convulse on the bed. She springs up, her eyes opening, but instead of the tranquil blue that Daryl knew, he sees a ghostly white. "You will take me; I command it as Princess of Georgiana."

The room goes silent for a moment, Beth staring at Daryl. Jacqui whispers in his ear, telling him what to say. He looks back at her with his eyes locked wide. "Are you sure?"

"Tell her so we can save her." Jacqui points to the princess, waiting for Daryl to move.

Slowly he approaches the princess and kneels before the bed. "I will give you what you need."

Beth smiles at him, the smile holding none of the sweetness it did before. "Good."

Daryl turns to Jacqui, not sure why he should do as she asks. "What do you mean by appease?"

"She is a virgin, but she is not foreign to the touch of a man. She has known your touch, I'm sure of it. Appease the fever, give her the release she seeks and the fever will ebb long enough for my enchantment to work. I can isolate the fever from the girl and Jenner will take the fever from her. I'll leave you to do what must be done." Jacqui closes the door, a very smug smile on her face.

Without hesitation, Daryl's hand slides up Beth's soft, creamy leg. Beth wakes, her pleased smile spreading across her face. "Take me Daryl, you know you want to."

He can feel the urge to sink his cock deep in her rising within him, but he takes another deep breath as his hand stops at her apex.

Beth opens her legs for him, her folds so wet and ready. His index finger skims her soaked slit, her soft golden hair pressing into his palm.

She lets out a hum of pleasure, her legs open wider. "Take me now."

His long finger finds the throbbing bud he had longed to touch again, his other hand working a finger into her tight wet opening. His cock goes rock hard as he slides his finger against her vibrating velvet.

Beth's hips buck up at his fingers, her body eager for him to be one with her. He fights against her need, her hips rolling as he slowly massages her inside. She pulls the top of her dress down, pleading with him to taste her.

Dipping his head down, he takes her breast into his mouth. His tongue flicks against the hardening nipple, her body rocking against his thrusting fingers.

Her back arches as her hips buck violently. Beth grips the back of Daryl's hair, screaming as her body spills forth her release. Daryl slowly pulls his wet fingers from her folds, tasting her.

Beth twitches again as his tongue laps up the sweetness that clings to her. Her hands push his face closer to her as his tongue sends her spilling over into another orgasm. "DARYL…YES!"

Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he looks at this sated beauty before him as his cock throbs uncomfortably in his trousers. Beth smiles at him sleepily, watching as he jerks his hard length from his pants and strokes himself.

Beth lets her dress fall from her body as she sits up and takes his throbbing cock in her small hand. Daryl leans back as she strokes him, her fingers moving with skill over his engorged member. She teases his aching head, her fingers playing in his glistening dew.

"Don't stop Princess… I'm… almost… there." Through gritted teeth, his release spurts forth.

They lay in the bed, naked and satisfied. Beth soon falls asleep, her fever quelled for the moment.

Jacqui walks back in, tossing a fresh shirt at Daryl. "Get yourself cleaned up and dressed. I need to finish the incantation, Jenner is waiting."

Daryl kisses his sleeping princess, feeling guilty for letting things get as far as they did. When she is herself again, then perhaps they could do things properly.

With the incantation complete, Daryl picks Beth up from the bed and with Jacqui by his side; they make their way to Chateau De Curie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fighting Fire with Fire

Chateau De Curie wasn't what Daryl thought it would be at all. From the outside, it was more of a castle than chateau. Massive turrets and towers greet you as soon as you top the crest of the hill; the high pitched roofs reminded him more of a cathedral than someone's home.

As they pass through the wrought-iron gates, Daryl feels as if he's been imprisoned. Jacqui can sense his distress and tells him he's free to leave at any time.

Once the pass by the guard's quarters, Daryl wonders if the sorcerer has his own army. "Why all the guards?"

They dismount their horses, letting the guard at the door take them. Jacqui checks on the sleeping princess in Daryl's arms, making sure her incantation is still holding.

"He's a very powerful sorcerer Daryl. With great power comes great responsibility and Jenner has not left this chateau since his wife was murdered. The village I live in, I live there alone. The villager's turned on Jenner after the great plague. He cured many, but some died and they blamed him for the sickness. For that they stormed his home, killed his wife and left him for dead." Her words shine a light on the truth; Jenner had an army for a good reason.

They enter a beautiful foyer; the cool marble floor shines like new money. The tapestries on the walls are some of the most beautiful things Daryl has ever seen. Every inch of the Chateau dripped with fine furnishings.

A man with a very wide grin greets them, showing them to the parlor. "My name is Theodore but you can call me T. Lord Jenner will see you soon."

"Lord?" Daryl looks at Jacqui, the puzzled look on his face amusing her.

"He was a Lord very long ago. He practiced the art of healing with his wife and together they healed all that came to them. It wasn't until her death, he started dabbling in the dark arts." Daryl's face shows his understanding, Jacqui smiling as he kisses Beth's cheek.

"I have to save her… I…" He stops, not sure if the next words should be spoken aloud.

"You love her; I can see that as plain as day. It's written all over your face, in the way you look at her and honestly Daryl, a man that could do what you did for her back in the village and not give into his basic needs is a man that is hopelessly in love." He opens his mouth to protest when a tall, pale man with ginger hair walks in.

"Hello, I'm Edwin Jenner, welcome to my home." Jenner paces around Daryl, a slumbering Beth resting on his shoulder. He approaches Daryl, taking Beth from him.

Daryl jumps to his feet, Jacqui stopping him. Jenner lays Beth on the floor, drawing seven different runes around her. "Veni, inquit, ignis et dimittere."

"What did he say?" Daryl looks at his companion for answers.

"He said come forth fire and be free." Jacqui walks over to Jenner, handing him a bottle of white liquid.

Jenner pours the liquid around the slumbering princess, shouting more words in a foreign tongue.

The liquid starts to glow bright white, as if the sun was shining through it. The runes on the floor glow just as bright as they form a dome over Beth.

A dark smoke rises from her body, then a flash of fire burst through the dome. Jenner speaks again, this time calling for the darkness to enter the bottle.

The smoke enters the vessel, burning Jenner's hands in the process. He walks over to the fireplace and tosses it in the fire. "Fire with fire."

"Take her upstairs, you both need rest and nourishment. When you wake I will have food waiting for you. Dixon, the princess is not out of danger yet. She may have wild, vivid nightmares that could cause her to lash out. Keep her restrained and by all means, keep her in your room." He leaves as quickly as he came.

Theodore shows them to their room, the large bed and overly pompous décor making Daryl feel uneasy. Laying Beth on the bed, he checks the room, making sure all the doors and windows are locked.

Once he has the room locked down, he takes off his boots and new clean shirt and lies beside his sleeping beauty.

He doesn't sleep well, his mind on the beauty resting beside him. His fingers graze over her soft, pale cheek, hoping she would wake and be the feisty princess he knew.

The rattling of the door handle wakes him, Beth shouting obscenities as she tries to open the door. "Why am I locked in here? Let me out!"

Approaching her like he would an animal in the wild, he reaches for her hand. "Come back to bed, princess."

"I need to get out, the fire is everywhere. Don't you see it, can't you smell the smoke. Daryl… we will burn." Her eyes are wild with fear, her hands tugging hard on the handle.

Daryl scoops her up in his arms, the two of them crashing to the cold marble floor. He holds her as she struggles in his arms, her fists beating him on his chest. "Let… me… go!"

"Shh, wake up Bethany. It's me Daryl, there is no fire. You are safe, darlin'." As if those works held some power over her, Beth blinks her eyes and smiles back at Daryl.

"Where am I?" The sleepy girl yawns wide, resting her head on his shoulder.

Daryl gently kisses her forehead, his hand rubbing her back. "We are at the Chateau your aunt told you about, the sorcerer healed you."

"That's good…" With her arms wrapped around his neck, she nuzzles her face into his chest and falls asleep.

True to his word, when Daryl wakes the next morning, he finds a table full of food and drink and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen sitting in the sunlight.

"Morning sleepyhead, I saved you some bacon. I was famished, when was the last time I ate." Daryl strolls over to the table, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Not sure, it's been a week or so since we left the castle." Taking a big bite of a croissant, he watches as the sun dances across her long golden locks.

Beth turns to him, a doleful look in her sky blue eyes. "Daryl, can I ask you a question?"

She reaches across the table, lacing her fingers into his. Daryl looks down at her hand, watching her fingers take his. "Sure, what's on your pretty little mind?"

"Did we… did you…?" A hot blush covers her face, causing Daryl to worry her fever was returning.

Releasing her hand, kneeling before her in a flash. His hand is on her face instantly, feeling her cold flesh. "Do you feel feverish?"

"I do, but not because of any fever. Daryl, I remember what my aunt said. I wasn't out of it all the time. She asked you to… you know… lay with me. Did you?" She twists the napkin in her lap around and around, Daryl sitting back on his haunches and laughing.

Beth glowers at him, her arms crossing her chest. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry Beth. What do you remember?" He stands, pulling her into his arms.

"I only remember flashes. I remember me and you in the snow, I remember me touching you, touching your… I don't remember much more than feeling this incredible tingling all over me." Closing her eyes, she lets out a hum as she recalls the orgasm Daryl had given her.

Kissing her soft, pink lips, Daryl holds her closer to him. Beth touches her lips, giving him a very shy look. "Beth, we didn't. We did… things, but not that. You're virtue and virginity are still intact."

"I am glad you are a gentleman, a man of your word and you have protected me and my honor, but Daryl… please don't think of me as some helpless princess. I am a woman, one that has been trained to use sword and bow. I can ride a horse with the best of my guards and I have even bested Shawn in a wrestling match. I may look like some pretty blonde, doe eyed girl, but I assure you, I am more woman than you can handle." Pulling herself from his arms, she walks back to the table while swinging her hips very seductively.

Daryl stands there grinning at this princess turned vixen and sees her for what she truly is, a wild filly that he intends to tame.

Before he can take one step, the bedroom door opens. "Good morning. I don't believe we've had a proper meeting. I'm Edwin Jenner, Princess Bethany."

Jenner bows to the royal beauty before him, his actions showing his station. "That is not necessary; you did save my life after all."

"My home is your home as long as you choose to be here. When you are ready to leave, my men will see you safely to the boarder." He turns to Daryl, nodding as he leaves.

Beth rubs her index finger over his bottom lip, her eyes lost deep in thought. "Shane Walsh wants to use me to gain the crown and control of Georgiana. With his wife dead and my father denying his son my hand, Walsh will use the sorcerer that made that potion I drank against us. Daryl, we have to convince Jenner to come back to the castle with us."

"Us? Bethany, are you sure you want me to stay? I'm just a simple man with a simple life. I don't belong in your world." He turns from her only to have her take his hand.

"Yes. We are linked Daryl. It doesn't matter to me that you are not of noble blood and it will not matter to my father, I… I love you." Her lips crash onto his, her feet resting on the tips of her toes.

He kisses her back, his arms lifting her up in the air. "I will go where you go but as for Jenner, it will take some convincing to get him to leave the Chateau."

Beth runs her hands over his bare arms, her eyes taking in his perfect male form. "I need you by my side and I need to give Shane Walsh a dose of his own medicine."

They spend the rest of the morning in each other's arms, Daryl never letting Beth more than a few steps away from him.

She calls the handmaid to draw a bath, Daryl's eyebrows shooting up. "I'll go talk to Jenner why you bath."

"Daryl, you could join me." She drops her gown to the floor, her hourglass shape melting his resolve.

"No, I won't touch you again until your father gives us his blessing. I will do this properly Beth. I haven't done many things right in my life, but you… I care for you too much to not do this right." He rushes out the door, leaving a pouting, naked Royal on the other side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: To Tell the Truth

Daryl walks down the empty corridors, his footsteps echoing back at him. He peeks into the open rooms, examing his surroundings. This sorcerer, Jenner, lived like a king, but it was obvious none of his riches meant anything to him.

Most of the rooms had coverings over the furnishing, but what really stood out to Daryl was the lack of live in this palatial estate.

Walking into the main parlor, he squats by the fireplace to warm up. His eyes take in the large portrait of Jenner's wife hanging above the mantle, her beauty was undeniable.

"She's was my life." Daryl turns to see Jenner sitting by the window.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Jenner waves for him to join him as he pours them a glass of brandy.

Daryl sits, tossing back the amber liquid. Jenner pours him another, looking as somber as he did the day Daryl first met him. "Princess Bethany is very beautiful; the stories of her loveliness are indeed true. But I can see that it's not her beauty that keeps you bond to her. No, I've seen that look you have when she smiles at you, I wore it once myself. You two have a hard road ahead of you... she is a princess my young friend."

"I will not leave her, even if it means I will never be with her. I would rather die than be parted from her." Daryl slams the glass back down, his heart squeezing in his chest.

Jenner leans forward, his eyes on the portrait of his wife. "I am a man of power; I can see the unseen and know the unknown. You came looking for me, why?"

Daryl chews on his thumb, the look from Jenner making him uneasy. He watches as the sorcerer leans back in his chair and sips from his glass.

"I come here for Bethany, she wishes you to travel back to the castle with us. A very powerful dark sorcerer did this to her and a mad man controls him. We both fear what will become of the kingdom if they aren't stopped." Daryl narrows his blue eyes, studying Jenner's movements.

"I see. You think I can help. Perhaps I've been trapped in my own tomb for too long. I will come with you, but only if you do something for me first." The tone in Jenner's voice sends alarms off in Daryl's head, as if the man asked for his blood.

"Ask it?" Daryl rises from his chair, walking back towards the fire.

Jenner joins him, handing Daryl a wooden box. He slides back the lid, exposing two silver bands. "Take one of the rings and place it on Bethany's ring finger and one on yours. A time will come when they will become useful. Daryl, they are enchanted with a truth potion. The wearer can never tell a lie, the truth will always be spoken. This is the only way I can trust you and the princess. Do this and I will leave with you tomorrow."

Taking the larger band from the box, Daryl places it on his ring finger. The metal feels cold, a tingling sensation moving up his arm.

Jenner nods to him as he walks out of the room. Daryl goes back upstairs, hoping Bethany is done with her bath.

He knocks on the door, the handmaiden opening it. Daryl waits for a moment, until he sees the princess sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her long, flaxen hair.

"Bethany, I talked to Jenner and he'll go with us tomorrow, but he has one condition." Daryl rushes to her side, her smile stammering his steps.

"What is it?" She looks up at him, her soft blue eyes making it hard for him not to kiss her.

"He wants us to wear these rings." He hands the box to the princess, showing her he's already wearing his ring.

Beth holds the ring in her hand, looking at the simple silver band. "Why?"

"They are enchanted with a truth potion. This way he knows he can trust us." Daryl sits beside her, his want for her burning deep within him.

She hands it to him, her trusting eyes gazing back at him. "If you trust him, then I will too.

Holding out her hand, she waits for Daryl to place the ring on her finger. He watches her face, how soft and sweet she looks at him with so much love in her eyes and he can't help but reach forward and brush his fingertips across her pale cheek.

She gives him a shy smile as he gazes longingly at her, his hand worshiping her tender flesh.

"Perfection." The word slips out in a whisper, causing Beth to blush. Daryl quickly removes his hand, placing the ring on her finger instead.

"There, all done. Now, shall we test the theory that we can't lie while we're wearing them?" With a giggle she bounces from the bed, holding her hand out as she admires the silver band on her left hand.

Daryl rubs the back of his head, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. "How do we do that?"

Beth turns swiftly to him, a very coy grin on her face. "Do you want to make love to me?"

Casting his eyes to the floor, Daryl shoves his hands in his pockets. "That's not fair; you already know the answer to that."

"Alright then, why won't you make love to me?" The grin on her lips spreads like wildfire.

The tingling that he felt before returns, this time it feels more like tiny ice crystals burning his hand. "Because you deserve better, you deserve a soft bed and a tender hand. You are sweet and kind and pure, you don't deserve to have some commoner putting his dirty hands on you and ravishing you like you're just another woman."

The words spill over his lips as easily as water falls over a dam. Daryl looks back at the teary eyed princess, hoping he hasn't lost her forever.

Beth wipes her tears away and closes the space between them in a beat. Her arms wrap around his neck, her lips taking his.

Shock, then confusion course over Daryl. He melts into her kiss, his hands resting on the small of her back. "Daryl, you are special. Most men would have taken advantage of me, but you... you are so much more than even you know. Our hearts, our souls, we are the same and one day, you'll see yourself the way I do."

"How do you see me Bethany? You don't even know me. My mother, God rest her soul, was a good woman but she married a monster and he took her light and her life. I fear I may be just like him, I could smother out your light." One single tear rolls down his face, his arms releasing the perfect flower he's holding.

Beth walks over to the bed and picks up his angel wing vest. She holds it against her chest, letting her tears fall.

"I may not know your history, but I know the man that wears this. He's a man that loved his mother, that fought to defend his brother and that has fought to protect a girl he didn't even know. You may have been hired to guide me across Georgiana and protect me, but you have gone above and beyond those duties Daryl. The moment you touched me I knew you weren't some roughian, you're a good man... Daryl Dixon." Daryl takes the vest from her, holding her close to him.

"If you'll have me Bethany Greene, I will court you properly and with your father's blessing, someday marry you." His lips rest softly on hers, his hands stroking her spine.

She leans into him, kissing him with all the love her heart contains. Somewhere in the middle of all this chaos that had become her life, she had found the most beautiful thing. She found the one thing her mother always wished for her, true love.

They stand there for a while, holding each other. With each kiss they share, Daryl finds it harder to stop at just a kiss. Beth places her hand over his heart and looks up at him. "Tomorrow we start a new journey, tomorrow we stop Shane Walsh from taking my father's kingdom, but tonight… all we have is each other."

She pulls him to the balcony as they stand there looking out over the snow clinging to the evergreens. Daryl stands behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

He can feel this warmth creeping through his veins, the sense that he had finally found some peace in his heart. Kissing the top of her golden head, he whispers in her ears the words that had been on the tip of his tongue all day.

"Beth… thank you." She turns her face up towards him, her fingers lacing into his.

"For what?" He kisses her cheek, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"For giving me hope." Beth closes her eyes and rests her head over his heart.

Theodore knocks on the door, coming in with the handmaiden. "Princess… Lord Jenner would like to see you and Sir Dixon in the dining room."

They walk out into the corridor hand in hand, Beth eager to give Jenner a gracious thank you for the silver bands. Although they weren't meant as a gift, they had given her the gift of Daryl's true words from his heart.

As they walk into the dining room, Daryl's arm tenses up. Beth looks at his face, her eyes going to what he is attention. Before her stands Sir Abraham Ford, Knight of the realm of Georgiana.

A/N: Another cliffhanger, but I promise a new chapter is just around the corner. Thank you to every single follower and I greatly appreciate all the reviews, they make my day.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This one is a long chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you for all the follows and reviews, I love reading them and it gives me encouragement to write more. With no further ado, here's a chapter for all of you that have been patiently waiting.

Chapter 12: White Lie

Beth's body freezes next to Daryl, her eyes scanning the room. With Abraham are some of his finest soldiers. This was it, she was going to be dragged back to the castle and Abe was going to kill Daryl where he stands.

Daryl slides Beth behind him, blocking the Knight from reaching out and taking her.

Jenner stands between the two men, the moment full of anticipation and bravado.

"Sir Ford came to my door looking for the princess so I invited him in and told him all that had happen. My good Lady Jacqui told him the same, so he knows the truth. He also knows about Lord Walsh and his dark sorcerer, the castle is under siege princess." Jenner pulls out two chairs from the dining table, motioning for Daryl and Abe to sit.

Abraham sits first, waving for his men to leave. Daryl takes Beth's hand as they sit across from him. Abe looks at their linked hands and locks in on the silver bands on their left hands.

"So, the story this sorcerer has told me is true. Princess, your father will not be happy you have run off and married a man not of noble birth. Yes, he agrees that you shall not be forced to marry, but he will not allow this to stand. You are a princess of Georgiana and you should marry noble blood." Abe rests his large forearms on the table, leaning towards Bethany.

Daryl opens his mouth to speak only to have Beth rise quickly from her chair and lean closer to the Knight.

"I will do as my mother commanded me to do from her death bed, marry for love. If my father does not approve of my choice, I will do as my Aunt Patricia did before me and renounce my crown and my title and live in the woods with my..." She looks at Daryl, his handsome smile making it easier to speak what was true in her heart. "...husband."

The handmaiden brings in drinks for everyone, her eyes never leaving Jenner. Beth notices the tension in Jenner's demeanor, not sure if it's the argument or something else that has him on edge.

The room goes quiet for a moment, Jenner taking a drink of his wine. "If we are done arguing over the Princess's marriage, we need to get down to the real threat to the kingdom. The dark sorcerer you seek is indeed close to the castle, has been for some time. He is in disguise, fooling everyone into trusting him. I agreed to return to the castle with the princess to aid her in purging the land of this dark magic. We should be gone by morning; we need to stop this madness before Walsh takes the crown from King Hershel."

Daryl and Abraham look at Jenner at the same time, both of them wondering who this man could be. Jenner is powerful and obviously on the Princess's side, why else would he lie to Abe about them being married. Daryl couldn't help but think Jenner had his own motives for helping them and he was going to find them out before they reach the castle.

They talk a bit more, Jenner saying he would have his men fight with Abe's army, but he wanted to visit a very close friend and ask for their help. He assures them this warrior is like nothing they have ever seen and with what they will be up against, they need all the help they can get.

After dinner is served and plans are made for their return to the royal palace, Abe asks Daryl for a moment.

Beth shakes her head no, not trusting that Abraham won't try to kill him. "It's okay Beth, I can handle myself." Before he leaves her, he gives her a deep, heated kiss. She wraps her arms around him, kissing him back with just as much intensity.

Abe clears his throat, waiting for the princess to release her hold on this stranger.

Walking out onto the dining room balcony, Abe gets right to the point. "Are you two really married? Jenner said he took you in and rid the princess of the dark enchantment she was under. After, you two were married here in his Chateau."

Rubbing the back of his head, Daryl looks through the balcony doors at the golden angel that was all his. "I love her and I did place the ring on her finger. In my heart, she is my wife, in my soul, she is my world and I would die to protect her."

The ring about his finger made it impossible to lie to the man before him, so he did the only thing he could do... speak the truth of his heart.

Walking back and forth like a cage animal, Abe stops and looks at Daryl. "Have you consummated this marriage?"

"I have not lain with her, but that does not mean we have not known each other's touch. I will make her mine in every way soon enough." Chewing on his lip, Daryl leans back against the banister.

"No, that isn't good enough. I can see you love her just like I love my Spanish Rose, Rosita. She is of low birth and I have been a coward about making her my wife and giving her the title Lady Ford. The princess has a fiery soul and she's never gone by law or tradition. No, you will make her yours tonight so there can be no disagreement with your union." The words send Daryl's mind spiraling. He wanted to be with Bethany, he wanted that more than anything but he feared she was not ready for that, yet.

"I will not take her if she is not ready, married or not. You need to think about the princess." Abe looks at the young girl walking towards them, seeing the look of affection on her face that his Rosita wears for him.

"Look at her Daryl and tell me she doesn't want what you want, that is a woman in love my friend." Daryl looks at this large, intimidating Knight and sees not the solider but the man underneath.

Daryl walks towards his beauty taking her hand. "I will do what she wants, no more Abraham."

Walking up the stairs to their bed chamber, Beth can't help but notice the tightness in Daryl's jaws. "What happen with Abraham?"

He waits until they are alone in their room to tell her. "He wants us to consummate our... marriage. He doesn't want your father or anyone else at court to have a reason to doubt our marriage. I can tell he thinks highly of you and would never hurt you."

"Abe is a good man and a better soldier. His wife and children died in the great plague, since then he has been different. I know of his affair with my sister's chamber maid, Rosita. He has a good heart Daryl, it's just a little broken. I agree with him, we should... do this all the way. Even if the rings on our fingers are just a rouse, they are real in my heart." Beth moves in to kiss him when he steps away from her.

"Are you sure? Your virginity is something you can't get back. Once you do this, you have given it away to me... forever." Daryl sits on the bed, his hands rubbing his thighs.

"If you do not love me, then no we should not lay together. But if you do, make love to me Daryl and know I do this with a heart full of love for you and only you." This time Daryl allows her lips to find his, the two of them tumbling back against the bed.

They hear a noise outside the door, Daryl jumping up quickly to check it out. Opening the door he finds Abraham sitting there as if on watch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daryl's frustration is seething from his eyes.

"Making sure you do this right. It is customary that an official of the church watch the first union, but I will give you some privacy. I know the sounds of passion Daryl, I think I'll know if you did or didn't." Crossing his arms over his chest, he sits back on the chair.

Daryl slams the door shut, telling Beth about their guard for the night. Beth blushes, taking Daryl's hand. "I am fine with this. It is better than what would happen if we were at the castle. Forget he's there and think of nothing but us and this."

She pulls the laces of her bodice, letting her dress fall to the floor. Standing before him in only her white shift, Daryl's cock goes instantly hard.

There she is, looking like an angel with her long flowing blonde hair over her shoulders, the moonlight shining through her shift showing off her seductive female curves. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, Daryl steps up to her and claims her lips.

Beth's hands tangle in Daryl's hair, her lips returning the pleasure she was receiving. With a slip of his hand, Daryl lower's the shift to expose one of Beth's pert breasts. Beth bites on her bottom lip as he looks her in the face. Nodding her head, she gives him the reassurance this is what she wants.

While one hand massages the breast still inside the shift, his lips caress her flesh until he reaches her hard nipple.

The sweetest moans Daryl had ever heard rolls from Beth's lips as he teases her nipple over and over. Beth pushes her hands under his shirt, feeling the hard rippling muscles that she was so eager to be under.

"Daryl… I'm ready." Her whisper sends shivers down his spine, making his very hard cock twitch.

"I want to enjoy you and I want you to be at ease, princess." He cups her ass, lifting her up off the floor.

Their lips lock into a breathless kiss as he walks them towards the bed. Beth lets out another blissful groan, as Daryl slowly peels the shift from her quivering body.

Leaning up on her elbows, she smiles at him as he stands there admiring her. "Your turn or do you want me to take your clothing off?"

With a smug grin, Beth sits up on the bed, reaching for Daryl's belt. He walks over to her, letting her have her way. After his shirt and shoes have been discarded, Beth slips his belt off, pushing her hands into his trousers.

Daryl lets out a growl as her hand takes his heavy balls, tenderly squeezing them. Her fingers soon feel the dew on his engorged head, his cock throbbing hard. "Beth, just take it out."

Dropping his pants, he watches her eyes take in his hard length, the girth of it too much for one of her tiny hands. She gently strokes him, her eyes growing bigger. "Will it hurt?"

Stepping towards her as he lays her back against the bed, his body rests between her parted legs. "It might, but I promise to stop when you say so. We will do whatever you want, my sweet Bethany."

She reaches up, pulling him down into another kiss. "I don't want to wait any longer. I'm ready Daryl."

"Easy darlin'… no rush. We have all night." He looks down at her perfect body, her golden mound practically begging for his cock to thrust inside her.

Her hands slide down his back, along his scars and he flinches. "Sorry… I won't touch you there…"

Daryl stills, looking into her sea blue eyes. "It's okay, every part of me is yours."

Her hands continue the path they were on, finally resting on his firm ass. She pushes his hips forward, her body needing to feel him, all of him.

"Someone is eager." Daryl kisses her neck, his hand reaching back and taking her hands in his. With Beth's hands pinned to the bed, Daryl lets his hard leaking cock enter her wet folds.

Beth lets out a moan, the fire in her belly burning her alive. "Oh Daryl… please."

Pushing forward slowly, his head rests at her opening, her wetness greeting him. The eagerness to bury himself inside of her takes over, but he holds back, hoping not to cause her much discomfort.

Rolling her hips at him, Daryl lets his length slide inside her tight slick opening, her walls clenching around him. "Damn… you feel so good."

She locks her legs inside of his, her body excepting him. He pushes forward a little more, giving her inch by inch slowly.

Beth lets out a satisfied groan when Daryl stops, pulling back out as slowly as he entered. "Does it hurt?"

She shakes her head, her hips bucking up at him. Daryl thrusts forward a little faster, letting his cock feel each lush inch of her velvet walls. "More… faster… please… I need you."

The princess's plea doesn't go unanswered as Daryl's lips claim her breast, his hips rocking forward at a steady pace.

Then he feels it, that pinch that lets him know she's no longer a maiden. Beth tightens up, her body stiff. "We can stop… you don't have to."

Daryl releases her hands, only to have her place them on his hands and push him to her. "Please don't stop… I want this… I want you."

They become a tangled mess of legs, arms, hands and lips as he slides in and out of her vibrating core. Beth wraps her legs around his waist, allowing him access to go deeper.

When Daryl starts thrusting harder inside her, she lets out this blissful cry, her world swirling around her. The sensation of his cock stroking her over and over, the mind numbing tingle of him massaging her sweet spot was more than she was ready for.

With a very loud declaration, Beth screams out his name. "Daryl… it feels so… good."

Picking her up in his arms, he holds her tight to him as her orgasm washes over her. As her wetness covers him, he can feel the same euphoria creep over him, taking him to a place no woman had ever taken him before.

They crash back down to the bed, sweaty, satisfied and in need of some rest. Daryl pulls Beth to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She looks up at him, her arm resting over his stomach. "Better than I've ever been, but I'm sure I won't be able to walk come morning."

Daryl brushes the wet hair from her forehead, kissing her softly. "You need to soak in a hot bath that will help with the soreness."

He moves to exit the bed when Beth pulls him back down. "Not until I'm done… I want more."

Abraham lets out a chuckle as he hears the Princess moaning in ecstasy, placing his chair back on the other side of the hall. "That a boy Dixon… that a boy."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ghost Stories

Beth looks at the stained sheets, the trace of blood the only evidence of her lost virginity that is until she steps from the bed and feels the aching in her hips.

Daryl stirs awake, their amours night of loving making tiring him to near exhaustion. He had to tame the beast he had created many times, Beth's new found urges are like an unquenchable thirst.

Making her way over to the window, she slips her shift back over her naked form, looking out on the world with new eyes.

With sleep still clinging to him, Daryl sits up in the bed while giving his golden flower a soft smile. "Come back to bed."

"I need to relieve myself and find something to eat, I'm famished." She walks back over to the bed, kissing him tenderly.

"How do you feel?" Daryl pulls the shift over her shoulders, admiring the body that was his to claim.

"A little sore, but a soak in a warm bath will help with that." Her fingers skim the stubble on his face, her eyes looking down at the hard erection poking up from the blanket.

The desire from last night burns like a fire being stoked in a furnace, Beth reaching towards Daryl's hard cock.

Daryl grabs her hand, kissing her palm. "I need the same things you do. I'll get us some food while you have a soak. We have all the time in the world for this, my love."

Her perfect rosebud lip jets out; her need for more of this gorgeous man would never be satisfied. "Fine. But Jenner will want to be on the road soon, the sun is rising quickly."

Kissing her forehead, he slips on his trousers and heads down to the kitchen.

Abraham and Jenner are mapping out the way to his friends when Daryl walks in, Abe smirking wildly at him. "Look who finally got up. Congratulations, Prince Dixon."

"Pft, I ain't no Prince." Daryl swipes some fruit, cheese and bread from a tray before he turns to go.

Abe places a strong hand on his shoulder, passing him a bottle of wine. "You will be once we get to the castle, the King will see to it."

Daryl shrugs his shoulders, looking down at the map. "Why are we going to the Valley of the Fallen?"

The Valley of the Fallen was forbidden ground. Many a brave soldier had fought and died on that blood soaked land and some say the bones of the fallen rise on a full moon to look for their loved ones.

Daryl had heard the stories of the Great War, the one that King Hershel's father fought to gain control of Georgiana. It was that war that left many a child orphaned and a wife widowed.

His mother would tell him and Merle those stories, always ending them with the warning that if a living soul were to travel the valley at night, the dead would rip the soul from your body to possess you. He had known of men, hunters, that had dared to travel there, but never returned.

"Don't be foolish Dixon; we have a powerful sorcerer traveling with us. You aren't superstitious, are you?" Abe pokes fun at the now stoned faced Daryl, the level of amusement lost on him.

Jenner rolls the map up, waving for Theodore to bring him a large trunk. "Inside this trunk are all the things I will need to make potions, elixirs and conjure spells. I do not fear the valley as much as the valley should fear my friend. Just beyond the valley lies the forest of night that is where we are going."

Daryl takes a bite out of an apple, looking sternly at the sorcerer. "I don't like this, going into dangerous lands with the princess. But if this means we can rid the land of Shane Walsh and his son, we shall go."

Abe nods to him, walking out to the stables to prepare for their journey.

There are many preparations taking place, it looks as if Jenner was taking the Chateau with him. At least two carriages had been stuffed with different bags and trunks, one of which has a very large padlock on it.

Too many things about Jenner didn't feel right to Daryl, but maybe his mistrust was more for the protection of the beauty upstairs than his own well-being.

He takes his haul of food and wine back to their honeymoon suite, Daryl stopping at the door when he hears this bewitching melody coming from inside.

Peeking through the door, he sees Beth resting in a tub with her hair hanging over the back. She's pouring some water from her hand over her arm as she sings a song so beautiful that angels must have taught it to her.

As he stands in the hall listening to her, an apple rolls from his arms and into the room. Beth looks down at the ripe red fruit, taking it as it hits her tub. "You can come in... husband. You don't have to hide away in the hall."

With his bounty in hand, he walks into the room and places it on the table. "Feel better... wife?"

She rises from the tub, Daryl handing her a drying cloth. "I felt better last night."

Beth walks over to the table, taking some cheese and bread. A knocking at the door gains their attention, Beth eyeing her lover contently.

"Sorry my lady, Lord Jenner will be ready to leave within the hour." The handmaiden lays out a new dress, shift and shoes for the princess and a pair of new trousers, long shirt and boots for Daryl. "A gift from Lord Jenner, he wishes you to travel like the royalty you are."

Taking the clothing, Beth dresses quickly having her husband pull the bindings to her dress tight. Daryl can feel his manhood growing hard, wishing he could take the dress off instead of putting it on.

"I'll have Greta do my hair while you dress, don't take too long." Beth kisses his cheek, her hand brushing over his chest. She wanted so badly to stay in bed with him all day, but her father's crown and kingdom are in danger.

With a long braid that flows over her shoulder, Beth goes out to find Abraham. When she gets to the stables she's taken aback by the vision of Daryl in leather trousers, a long white shirt, his angel wing vest and calf high black leather boots. The belt about his waist that holds his knife only makes the vision of him more alluring.

She wanted so badly to cut his sleeves from his shirt, to show off his very impressive arms. It was those arms that held her, controlled her and guided her to the bliss she knew last night.

"Bethany?" Daryl waves his hand in front of her face, trying to gain her attention.

"Sorry, are we ready to go?" Picking up the hem of her dress, she walks towards her horse. Daryl wraps an arm around her waist, picking her up off the ground.

"Not so fast, princess. You are to ride in the carriage, no arguing." Placing her inside the small carriage, she gives him a very cross glare.

"Don't look at me like that Bethany. This is for your safety. Where we are going is dangerous, more dangerous than I like. I know you can handle a sword, but no sword made by man can fight the demons of this land. You will stay put, understand." He closes the door, leaving her sulking.

Mounting his horse, he rides beside the carriage as they take the road to the Valley of the Fallen.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise more is on the way. I wanted to set up the next journey for Daryl and Beth, they will meet some new people and face the dangers waiting at the castle for them. I promise more "alone" time for our couple, they will be exploring their relationship in every way. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, you are the best.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Friend or Foe

The road to the Valley of the Fallen was rough, the carriage being tossed about. Daryl keeps watch over his beloved, Jenner and Abe riding up front with the soldiers.

They travel through the day, not even stopping to have water or food. The horses are near exhaustion when Daryl encourages Abe to rest.

After finding a stream, Abe gathers the horses to give them a quick drink. Daryl races over to him, kneeling down by the stream. "Not this water Abe, maybe the fresh spring over by the cliffs."

The massive ginger kneels down beside him, smelling a foul stench coming from the stream. "What could be causing this? The water looks clear."

Daryl points up the stream, what's left of a dead deer lying in the water. "We are at the edge of the valley; the dead live in these waters Abe. I know you've heard the stories as well, seems they aren't stories after all."

"Gather what water you can from the spring, we need to get to the forest before dark." Abe leads the horses back to camp; Jenner taking some items from his sorcerer's trunk.

He lays three amulets on the ground as he goes about building a fire. Beth climbs from the carriage, watching as he casts his spell. As the fire begins to spark to life, he tosses in some green powder and speaks a few words over it. A green smoke billows up, causing Beth to cough.

"Sorry princess, you should back away from the fire." Jenner holds the amulets over the green smoke, each one of them turning from bright silver to a dark bronze.

"What are they for?" Beth looks at the crystal's that adorn the metal, the etches reminding her of her father's Galactic ring.

"They are the amulets of second sight, I have enchanted them so we can see and hear the sentries that guard the Valley of the Fallen. Abraham, Daryl and I will seek entry into the valley, but you must stay behind." Jenner watches Beth's face harden, her eyes narrowing.

"You are not leaving me behind. Where Daryl goes... I go." She turns to walk to Daryl when Jenner reaches for her. Daryl knocks his hand away, wrapping Beth into a protective embrace.

"I meant no disrespect, princess. It's not safe for you there." Jenner can tell he's walking a thin line with Beth and Daryl.

Daryl takes her face in his hands, kissing her so softly, she's not sure he kissed her at all. "It will be dangerous, but I'd rather have you by my side than sitting here with only Abe's men to protect you."

"My men are highly trained, Dixon. They have guarded the walls of Georgiana for years." Abe's smile disappears from his face when Daryl begins to laugh.

"Sorry... but I rode into your gates and rode out with the Princess and none of you knew. The south gate is unguarded most of the day, that's how I got out so easily." A large grin creeps across Daryl's lips, a gloating tone to his words.

A crimson red covers Abraham's face, his teeth grinding together. "That will change when we get back to the castle and Sheriff Grimes has some explaining to do. I know he helped Bethany escape, he was the last to see her."

Jenner hands the amulets to the bickering men, placing one around his neck as well. "For you princess, a charmed bracelet."

"Thank you Lord Jenner, I will repay your kindness someday." Jenner bows to her as Beth places the bracelet on her wrist.

The sun was at high noon as they approach the barren valley. No trees, no grass, no signs of life at all. Beth closes her eyes, sending up a quick prayer for their safe travel.

Daryl leans down to the carriage door, watching his beautiful flower hold tight to the knife he had given her.

Jenner tosses up his arm, stopping their caravan. "Ford... Dixon... by my side now."

Giving Beth a quick wink, he rides up to meet Jenner and Abe. Before them lies a wasteland, the valley dark and dreary. On each side of them are high cliffs, the only way in or out is through the valley.

Looking about for the sentries Jenner spoke of, Daryl dismounts his horse and readies his crossbow. As he approaches the red clay ground, hearing a voice speak out to him.

"The living do not belong here. Go back now or perish." Daryl looks back to Abe, who is now running towards him.

Jenner rides up to him, pointing to two men standing on each side of the cliffs. "Those are the sentries I spoke of. My friend bested them and now commands them. To enter the valley, you will have to defeat them as well."

Abe and Daryl pull their weapons forward when Beth walks out in front of them, no weapon visible on her.

"Beth!" Daryl screams for her but she turns a deaf ear to him.

Before the princess stand two tall men, their arms missing from the elbows down and their lower jaws all but gone.

"How do you speak when you have no tongue to do so?" Beth crosses her hands in front of her, showing them she comes in peace.

"We see the crown you do not wear and know you are of the line of Greene. The Old King's blood runs in your veins, little one." The dead men speak in unison, Beth showing no signs of being shaken by their appearance.

"No more blood, no more tears, no more sorrow. That is what I promise, that is my weapon. I wish to bring peace to the land and to this valley. Once we have defeated the man that threatens the crown, I will return to have this land blessed so you may be at peace. The blood of my forefather's stains this ground; it is my duty and my right to cross this land." Standing there looking very much the queen should could be some day, Beth shows no fear as she steps towards the sentries.

A great cry goes up, as if every lost soul in the valley wept all at once. Daryl, Abe and Jenner cover their ears, Beth walking on as if nothing was happening at all.

Through the agony of the ringing in his ears, Daryl runs towards Beth. He's inches from touching her when she vanishes into this blinding white light. "Beth! Beth!"

Bethany finds herself at the entrance of a forest, the sun no longer shining. A hooded figure stands off in the distance, a long sword like blade shining in the moonlight. "Hello."

"You are the first to get past my sentry and I didn't expect you to be... a girl." The cloaked figure walks towards her, Beth starting to feel unsure.

Twisting the bracelet on her wrist, she tries to bend it into a weapon. "I'm not a girl; I can assure you I'm very much a woman. Why do you cover your face? Show yourself to me."

Slowly, the hooded figure reaches up and pulls the hood down from the long cloak. Before Beth stands a fierce looking warrior, a woman of dark skin and piercing brown eyes. The long blade on her back looked just as fierce as she did.

"My name is Michonne, daughter of the forest and protector of the valley. Why are you here?" Drawing her blade from its sheath, she steps towards the now shivering princess.

Beth takes a few deep breaths as she summons the courage to face this woman, be she friend or foe.

"Jenner brought us to this land looking for you. My father, King Hershel is locked in battle with Lord Walsh and the land may be lost to darkness if they do not stop him. I come here to ask for your help." With a sincere heart, Bethany asks not for her father but for their people.

Michonne slides her blade back while she looks at the princess. Her brown eyes narrow, taking in her features, her demeanor and look at the small girl for any signs of deception.

"For Jenner I will do this. I lost my family and it was Jenner that found me, healed me and gave me this blade. I owe him this much. Do not think because I go with you, I will be obedient to the crown, I will not." Michonne speaks her mind, reaching her hand out for Bethany.

Beth places her hand in hers, the bracelet on her wrist casting out a flash of pure white light.

When Beth and Michonne emerge from the light, she finds Daryl on his knees saying her name over and over. Beth kneels down beside him, her arms pulling him to her. "Beth?"

"I'm here Daryl, I'm safe." Daryl's hand cups the back of her head, burying his face in her fragrant hair.

Jenner greets his friend, informing the others that dark sorcerer they seek blocked Michonne from leaving the forest of night. He cursed her to never leave the dying lands after she took his eye.

Michonne climbs into the carriage, Jenner thanking her for joining their quest. Daryl clings to Bethany, his arms refusing to let her go.

"I thought I had lost you, never do that again." He kisses her with such passion she can feel his desire stirring inside her. As they stand there locked into a passionate embrace, Abe strolls over with Daryl's horse.

"If you two are done, we have a war to win." The sassy ginger lets out a playful chuckle as he elbows Daryl in the ribs.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have been absolutely floored by all the reviews and new follows. Thank you to each and every one of you. To show my gratitude, here's a chapter full of Bethyl hotness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Thunder<p>

Bethany wasn't sure what to make of Michonne. She was fierce and fearless, but beyond that who was she really. Michonne keeps to herself, keeping her eyes on the road as they travel.

"Can you tell me who this dark sorcerer is? I would like to know who among my father's nobleman is a liar." Beth turns her blue eyes to the warrior, hoping to gain some information.

Michonne shifts in her seat, a thunder storm rolling overhead. "He tried to kill me after I refused to do his bidding. I took his eye and he cursed me to the valley. I control the dead there, they do as I say. But as for whom the dark magician is, he is a man that holds high power, they call him Lord Blake."

Bethany knew that name well; he was her father's high adviser. "Lord Blake is an adviser in my father's court, but he has both of his eyes, are you sure his name is Blake?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Perhaps the man you know is not the real Phillip Blake." The two women look at each other, both knowing they were going into a trap.

"We need to tell Abraham and the others." Beth pounds on the carriage door, the driver bring it to a halt.

Beth tells Abraham and Daryl of the impostor in the castle, Abe agreeing they should find him and make him talk.

It's near dark when they pull the caravan up to an inn, Abraham going in to procure them rooms for the night. The innkeeper is more than hospitable, giving them his best rooms. Abe keeps guards at all the entrances, keeping one at the princess's door as well.

Daryl brings her sack in for the night, watching her as she slides out of her dress. Standing at the foot of the bed in only her shift, he takes her by the waist.

"With this storm rolling in, I won't sleep tonight. Maybe we can find other ways to spend our time." His lips are on hers, his hands unlacing the top of her shift.

Beth takes in Daryl's musky scent and goes instantly wet. Daryl pauses, looking at the thunder rolling in her eyes, the storm of desire and want brewing there.

She takes in his broad shoulders, remembering her fingers digging into his muscles just the night before.

"I'm still a little sore, but I'm sure you can work that out." Daryl cups her face, their blue eyes locking into a smoldering stare.

"I promise to give you only pleasure, darlin'." He gently kisses her over and over, his mouth soft and warm, causing her to go weak in the knees.

Beth begins to moan, her hands sliding under his vest. They begin to undress each other, Daryl's clothes becoming a pile at the foot of the bed. His fingers tease her heated flesh as he slowly peels her shift down curvy form.

Pulling back from Daryl, Beth gives him a chased smile. "I remember how good last time felt, how I've been waiting for us to be alone again. Let's not waste one minute."

She moves in to kiss him, Daryl holding her about her waist. "I remember something else; I remember how good it feels to be inside you." Then his hands are all over her, his mouth on hers, on her neck, Bethany clutching at him as he propels them backwards into the wall.

Bethany boldly runs her hand down his chest, letting it drop to his hard throbbing cock. "I want this… in me now."

Pushing Daryl down in the chair by the door, she stands between his legs and strokes his long dark hair.

Daryl takes her breasts in his hands, his tongue lavishing affection to each nipple. Beth tosses back her head, her core so wet she's nearly dripping.

Placing his hands on her ass, he moves her closer. Beth straddles his legs, looking down at him with a driven lust. "Don't you want to do this in the bed?"

"No. I want you now." With her body straddling over his engorged cock, Daryl takes her hips in his hands. He knew she was new to this and he was going to do his best to make it good for her.

"Put me in?" Daryl asks her. "Or do you want me to do that part?" He watches as the princess gazes down, the smile on her face showing her mischievous side.

Her answer is to position herself so she just engulfs the head and slowly lowers herself down the length of his shaft. She watches his face as she takes him in, listening to his breath catch as she tightens up on him. Beth feels very full, every inch of him resting deep inside her.

They sit there for a long moment, just staring at one another. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, stroking his hair, his shoulders, running her hand down his chest.

Daryl pulls her closer, one hand on the small of her back, the other on the back of her head, feeling the softness of her flowing blonde hair. He flexes his ass, thrusting himself into her unexpectedly. Beth lets out a deep gasp.

"You want to do this?" He asks her in a rough, husky voice. The princess nods, beginning a slow dance of squeezing him tight as she rises up, almost losing him, only to release him on the down stroke.

Slamming his eyes shut, Daryl leans back and places his hands on Beth's thighs.

"You feel so good, Daryl." She rides him harder, her own arousal surging.

Taking her breasts again, he takes each nipple in his mouth as he moves between them, kissing and sucking until they are stiff. He gives one nipple a gentle bite, Beth quivering in his lap.

"Beth… come for me." He is rock hard inside her, his eyes glazed over with want.

"I want to!" She screams to him, her walls clenching hard around his massive cock.

Daryl slides his hand around the base of his cock, positioning his thumb knuckle so her clit rubs against it on each stroke. Bethany moans and grinds against it. Daryl runs his other hand up her back, taking her by the neck and pulling her close. She wraps her arms around him and shivers as she feels the sweet tingling start in her clit.

"I can't hold back." He says and bucks under her, driving his cock hard into her as he comes. That last thrust and his thumb on her clit pushes her into her own climax and she cries out, trembling on him as they slowly rock against each other. Beth lies against his chest, listening to his heart, as their breathing slows and he softened inside her. Daryl gently strokes her hair and back, kissing her cheek softly.

As they both sit there completely sated, Beth feels the soreness in her hips return. It doesn't matter to her; she would gladly welcome it if it means she could feel like this for the rest of her life.

Daryl picks her up, carrying her over to the bed. Laying her down, he climbs in beside her, pulling her to him. She nuzzles up to his bare chest, letting sleep take her over.

Kissing the top of her head, he lays in the darken room listening to the storm get louder. As the princess sleeps peacefully beside him, he wants so badly to wake her again, eager to be back inside the heaven that making love to her is.

A clap of thunder wakes her, her heart hammering in her chest. Daryl rubs her back, trying to calm her down. "It's just the storm."

Beth looks at him, her pale face scaring him. "No, it's not just a storm. When was the last time you knew of it thundering in early winter… this is the dark sorcerer, I know it."

Holding her in his arms, Daryl looks out the window to see a flurry of lightening flash across the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: In Deep

Daryl slides on his trousers, making his way to Abraham's room. He pounds on the door, waking the sleeping Knight.

Abe answers the door completely naked, not caring who sees him. "What is it Dixon?"

Daryl walks in the room past him, tossing his clothes at him. "We got a problem."

After Abe is dressed, they get Jenner and the three of them head to the fireplace at the meeting hall in the inn. Abraham sends one of his best soldiers out to scout about, to make sure there is nothing to this sudden storm.

Walking over to the inn door, Daryl watches as the thunder and lightning continue their onslaught. Beth comes running down the stairs, Michonne quickly on her heels.

"Daryl, the streets are flooded. How will we make it to the bridge at the crossing if the river swells it's banks?" Beth takes his hand as he leads her to the fireplace.

He hands her a hot cup of tea, telling her to stay calm. Brushing his fingertips over her cheek, he hopes to save her from too much worry. Leaving the princess by the fire, he joins the bladed warrior by the door.

"Blake is behind this. He means to stop us from reaching the crossing and the castle. As long as we are trapped here, he can take the kingdom from the king. It's smart, to trap us all here and drown us." Michonne pulls her long blade from behind her, stepping out into the rain.

Before Daryl has a chance to walk out with her, Abe's scout comes back with not so good news.

They gather at a table, Abe not liking the news at all. "My Sir Ford, it is worse than you thought. The town is flooded and the waters are getting higher by the minute. I have sent two scouts to the Crossing Bridge, they have not yet returned."

Daryl looks over to the princess sitting by the fire, wondering if she has some special power that allowed her to see through Lord Blake's plan.

Beth looks up at him, a ghost of a smile on her face. "The bridge is gone, I can feel it Daryl. We will have no choice but to head to the mountain and that will take an extra two days. By then, my father and the castle may have fallen."

He holds her to him as she weeps, her sobs rolling from her. Stroking her hair, he tries to reassure her that her father will not fall. "I won't let that happen. If the bridge is gone, we will find another way… and I know exactly which way to go."

Going over to Jenner's bag, he pulls out the map and lays it out on the table. Abe and Jenner gather around when Michonne walks back in. "The water is only rising here, around the inn and your man has returned Ford… the bridge has been washed away."

Abe nods to the warrior, turning his attention back to the map. Daryl looks up at Jenner, a thought nearly slapping him over. "Before we discuss this I think it would be best if you cloak us Jenner. Whatever we decide to do, the dark sorcerer can't see. I think he's been spying on us or has a spy among us, it would be best to find out first."

Jenner reaches in his bag, pulling out a small vial of thick black syrup. Pouring it onto the floor, he speaks the words of enchantment and the oozing substance wiggles across the floor as if it were alive. They follow it until it reaches the guard standing beside Bethany.

Daryl pulls his crossbow up, Bethany's blue eyes going wide. The guard pulls his sword, holding it to Bethany's throat. "Lord Blake wants her alive but I will kill her if you come any farther."

Before the guard can take another step, Daryl sends a bolt into his skull. The sword at the princess's neck slips, nicking her. Daryl is at her side in a flash as the sounds of battle come from outside. Michonne walks in, slinging blood from her blade. "There were two more traitors outside; I think you need to question your men… Knight."

The black ooze returns to Jenner, convincing them there are no more spies in the ranks. "Abraham, those men were bewitched. Dark magic controlled them; they knew not what they do."

Abe's anger takes over as he calls his men to him, screaming at the top of his lungs. "The next man that steps out of line, they meet my sword!"

The room goes silent, Jenner turning their attentions back to the map. "I have cloaked us for the moment, but I cannot contain a cloaking spell. Make your plans quickly Dixon."

With Beth by his side, he walks to the table. She holds a napkin to her neck, the nick already healed. "Here, there is a pass through Coweta woods that not many know. I have hunted there; the woods are thick but manageable. We can't take the carriages, so we'll have to travel by horse or foot."

Jenner lets out a chuckle, smirking at the skillful hunter. "Coweta is not just any woods, it is blessed. The Sisters of Dawn are of the old ways, they practice their magic in those woods. How did you come to hunt there when they protect all living creatures in that woods?"

Daryl rubs his scruffy chin, leaning closer to Jenner. "I have a deal with them. Anything I kill, I give them half. They have to eat too."

"So you know Sasha, Tara and Amy? They do not welcome strangers often and I'm sure their guardian Tyreese would have been difficult to get past." Jenner looks at Daryl with wonderment, knowing the ring about his finger doesn't permit him to lie.

"I was hungry and they allowed me to hunt. Sasha said she could tell I respected the woods and did not kill for sport. The Sisters are good with me… what about you?" Daryl turns Jenner's words against him, watching him squirm.

Beth takes Daryl's hand, the two of them looking at the sorcerer for answers. "Well, Lord Jenner… do you have an answer for us?"

"They really don't care for my… magic. You might say I didn't come by my gifts, naturally." Jenner rolls up the map, turning his back to them.

Daryl takes off his ring, nodding for Beth to do the same. He slams them down on the table, his anger blazing from his eyes. "I don't trust you and I sure as fuck don't trust your… magic. Tell me the real reason you are helping us and why you gave us these rings or so help me…"

Beth tries to hold Daryl back, Abe rushing into the room. "That is a good question, wizard."

Jenner holds up his hands, sitting down at the table. "I gave you those rings because I needed to know if I could trust you, you needed to know how Beth felt about you and she needed to know you cared for her. I do practice the dark arts, but you can trust that my magic is not dark. I hate the one the villagers call the Dark Lord, he started the great plague and it is because of him my wife is dead. He knows I am the only one with magic strong enough to match his."

Abraham picks up the rings, looking at Daryl and Beth totally dumbfounded. "You aren't married? What have I done?"

Taking her ring back, Beth asks Abe to sit. "We are married, in our hearts. While no parchment has been signed or clergyman has blessed our union, we are man and wife."

Rubbing his hand over his face, the tall ginger stands and looks at the couple clinging to each other. "You make this right Dixon, before I take the princess to her father. Make… this… right."

He storms out of the room, taking his men with him. Daryl looks at Bethany, the princess near tears. "If this is what you want, we will be married before we enter the castle. If not, I will take whatever punishment your father hands me."

Her arms wrap around his neck, her tears falling. "I want to be with you, no matter what I have to do. I never want to be parted from you… please do not leave me."

Kissing her tenderly, he holds his beauty to him. "I won't, I can't… promise."

Jenner hands Daryl an arrow, the tip made of no metal Daryl had ever seen. Michonne takes the arrow, grining at them both. "Immortal metal, you told me you used it all to make my blade."

Daryl looks at it, trying to bend it in his hands. "What is immortal metal?"

"The metal forged in the furnace of an immortal, cooled in their tears and fortified with their blood. When the immortals roam this realm, they killed everyone and everything. It was said a great wizard found their weakness, putting them to sleep. The metal that was left in their forge was taken and many weapons made from it. The Old King had the weapons melted down after the Great War, the metal locked away." Michonne hands her blade to Daryl to examine, Beth taking in the story.

"My father said the metal was hidden to protect it from falling into evil hands. How did you get it Jenner?" Her blue eyes watch the sorcerer, wondering if she can really trust this man.

"You might say not all the metal was hidden, one sword was kept and traded for a healing potion. I promise to use the metal for the good of the kingdom and giving Daryl this arrow is proof of that. It will cut through any armor, always hit its mark and it will never break." Daryl and Beth look at each other, Daryl tucking the arrow in his quill.

Finishing up their conversation, they pack up their supplies and head out towards the Coweta woods, Daryl keeping Jenner in front of him. Abe gives Daryl a very stern glare, beyond pissed he had been so easily fooled. The rain continues to fall, the streets of the town flowing ankle deep.

They leave the carriages, Jenner protesting about leaving his belongings behind. He takes only the items he knows he'll need, the rest more of a convenience than a necessity. Daryl chuckles to himself when he sees Jenner ride off with a pack mule loaded down, the man clearly not understanding what truly lies ahead for them all.

Beth sits in front of Daryl as they travel the flooded streets, his arms holding her while his hands hold the reigns. "Daryl… are we save?

"Once we get to the woods, we will be. But you my princess will always be safe, as long as I breathe." He kisses her cheek, the princess leaning back against him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Giving In

They leave the town just before dawn, but with the storm overhead, you'd never know it. They have to navigate across the steep terrain with very little light to guide their way.

Beth rubs the silver band on her finger, thinking back to her words to Abraham. Daryl is her husband, in every way that matters, but she knew her father would not accept Daryl without the blessing of the church.

They ride through the morning, Abe and Jenner plotting a way to get inside the castle under Walsh's nose. He would have his men waging battle at the castle gates, in the town below and he would most defiantly be looking for a hidden way inside.

Michonne doesn't say much, she was a total mystery to Bethany. Daryl, however, understood Michonne. He can see the loss in her eyes, the battle scars on her arms and he knew she'd seen dark days. Her life may have been good once, but now she knew only death.

Daryl nods to Michonne, the warrior riding up beside him. "If you and the princess want to be joined as man and wife, I know a little chapel not far from here. Do you know Father Gabriel?"

Beth looks at Michonne, wondering how she knows the Father. "We do know him, he helped us when I first left the castle. How do you know him?"

"You might say he was once in need of my… services. I know he will do this for you and he can give you the documentation you need to take to your father." Michonne nudges her horse, riding up between Jenner and Abraham.

"We are a few days ride from the chapel. If this is what you want Beth, this is what we'll do." Daryl gives her a crooked smile as she rests her back against him.

"I do Daryl, more than anything. I know what my Aunt Patricia meant now when she would tell my father, you have to follow your heart. Otis is her heart and she is happy, happier than anyone in the castle. I want that happiness too; I want that happiness with you." She twists around, kissing Daryl long and hard.

With the knowledge they would legally be married soon, Daryl rides on towards the Coweta Woods.

They decide to make camp for the night, the woods and the Sisters of Dawn another day ride away. Daryl was curious to see how the Sisters would act around Jenner; somehow he knew they wouldn't welcome him.

Laying out his fur pelet, Daryl watches Beth by the fire with Michonne. The two women seem to be sharing stories, but whatever it was between them, it put the most beautiful smile on Beth's face. Daryl could sit and watch her smile, laugh and enjoy herself all night.

Jenner sits down beside them, handing Michonne a large key. Daryl walks over to them, looking at the bronze four pronged key. "What's that for?"

Michonne looks up at him, handing him the key. "That's the Reapers Key. With that key, a person with magic can raise and control the dead. Jenner knows the soldiers in the Valley of the Fallen follow me, so he's in trusting me with the key."

"Why bring it with you, isn't it dangerous to have out in the open?" Beth takes Daryl's hand as he sits behind her. She leans her head against his shoulder, his hands resting in her lap.

Jenner looks at Michonne, an unspoken secret between them. "It's more dangerous to leave it unattended in my Chateau."

With their bellies full, they turn in for the night. Daryl offers to take first watch, but Abe insists on taking it. "You go keep the princess warm, I got this."

Daryl does just that as he curls up behind Bethany, her hands stroking his forearm. "Are you cold?"

"Not now." She lets out a hum, as if she was nestled in a warm soft bed. Daryl kisses her neck, his lips traveling slow to the exposed skin on her shoulder.

"I wish we were alone, so I could worship you all night." Beth lets out a giggle, her ass pushing against Daryl's growing erection.

"Why do we need to be alone? Wait till everyone is asleep and we can sneak away." Beth turns around to face him, her blue eyes dripping with want.

Daryl kisses her softly, his lips needing to taste her. Her hands slide over his shoulders, her body as close as it can get to his. She squirms as her wetness spreads over her, the aching between her legs becoming unbearable.

As Daryl trails kisses from her lips, across her jaw and down to her cleavage, she lets her hand slide down his chest and cup the large bulge in his trousers.

"Fuck… Beth." He whispers through clenched teeth, her hand rubbing him till he's throbbing.

"Take me Daryl." She kisses him tenderly, her teeth grazing his bottom lip.

"Now… here?" Bethany nods her head, turning her back to him. Pulling the blanket up over them, she shimmies her dress and shift up.

With her bare ass exposed to his throbbing bulge, he lets his hand rub the tender flesh, his finger dipping into her wetness. Beth lets out a hiss, her body seeking the release only Daryl can give her.

"Daryl, please." Beth takes his hand, pulling it between her legs.

With his finger sliding between her slick folds, he can feel the need for her soaring through his body.

"From behind, are you sure?" He whispers in her ear, hoping he hasn't misread her signals.

He gets a nod of her head, her ass pushing harder against his aching cock. Untying the laces of his trousers, he pulls his leaking length out and lines it up with her quivering opening.

Placing both hands on her hips, he pushes just the head in. Beth lets out a moan as his hard cock enters her warmth. She tries to push her ass against him, to take more of him in, but he holds her hips tight.

"Not so fast darlin'… we don't have to rush it." His lips at her ear make the need to feel him in deep inside her all the worse.

Daryl begins to softly stroke the smooth skin of her ass with his fingertips, gentle circles that expand up to the small of her back, down her thighs, up the inside of her thighs nearly to where she throbbed for his touch, but didn't receive it. He changed from fingertips to full hands, still lightly stroking.

"I'm ready Daryl… so ready." He brings one of his hands up to cup her breast, working his fingers over her hardening nipple.

"Yes… yes you are." Daryl runs a finger down the side of her face, pulling her closer, his lips are soft against her ear, but his words are iron.

Pushing forwards, he lets his length fill her. She grips the pelet underneath her, her walls closing tight around his massive cock. Moving his hand back to the front of her, Daryl lets his finger rub her pounding clit as he works his cock deep inside her.

Beth fights the urge to call out his name, her teeth biting hard into her bottom lip. Her body finds a rhythm with his, her hips bucking back as his buck forward.

They make love under the cloak of night, their bodies dancing in this lust heated unison. As Beth's walls clench harder around his manhood, he can feel her wetness flow from her. She shakes and shivers in his arms, her orgasm carrying her away.

Daryl pushes fast, his cock stroking her walls till he too is tumbling over into the abyss. He releases hot and full deep inside her, his body emptying every ounce of his desire.

Beth wears the smile of satisfaction as she turns to face the man she loves. "Thank you."

Kissing the tip of her nose, he lets his fingertips slowly slide up her spine. "Beth… you don't have to thank me for making love to you."

"No silly, thank you for loving me. For letting down your walls and letting me in." Her hand pushes back the hair over his face, his blue eyes taking her breath.

He doesn't say another word as he pulls his love into his arms. His heart was indeed open; it was open to the love of this golden goddess. As long as he has her love, he knows he will always have hope he can be a better man.

Under the star filled sky, they sleep in each other's arms with the knowledge tomorrow is a new day.

* * *

><p>AN: I can never thank you enough for the reviews and the follows. Each and every one I receive is like a gift, a gift that humbles me more than you know.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dust to Dust

Waking up in Daryl's arms gave Bethany the feeling this day would indeed be a good day. She kisses him softly, waking him from his sleep.

"Moring… husband." She gives him a too beautiful smile as his hand cups her cheek. Stroking the creamy pale skin, he looks into her endless blue eyes and feels his desire surging to his manhood.

As his lips find hers, he pulls her closer to him. His hardening erection pushes into her hip, causing the princess to blush a pale pink.

Her lips kiss him back, her hands twisting in his hair. They deepen the kiss, both of them forgetting they aren't alone.

A rustling comes from behind them, Daryl's eyes darting up to Michonne packing her horse.

"You do know its daylight?" Michonne gives them both a teasing smile, Abe and the others having breakfast by the campfire.

Bethany adjusts her dress and shift, the blush on her cheeks turning her face a bright red. Daryl kisses her once more before he climbs from the pelet. "I'll gather our things, go have something to eat."

Daryl watches as his beauty, his golden flower braids her hair over her shoulder as she joins the others. Michonne walks over to him, the Reapers Key hanging around her neck.

"Once we leave the Coweta Woods, you need to go to Father Gabriel's. Don't let anything or anyone stand in the way of your happiness." Rubbing her horse down, she looks over at the grinning hunter.

"You had someone once, I can tell it. You lost him… you've lost a lot." The warrior turns her back to Daryl, tucking her blanket in her saddlebags.

She doesn't speak for a moment, her body resting against her horse. "I did once… but Blake took all of that from me. He's a tricky one, but I never trusted him. A good friend of mine was lured in by his silver tongue and she paid with her life. I lost my lover to the plague and…" She pauses, her eyes boring a hole in the ground. "I lost my son… for that I made sure Blake suffered dearly. He protected his daughter from the plague with an elixir he made. I stole that elixir for my son, but he was too ill and died. Blake hunted me down after his daughter died and we fought a great battle, he lost his eye and I lost my freedom. He curse me to the Valley of the Fallen, to walk among the dead."

"I will promise you this…when we find Blake I will let you gut the bastard." They stand there smiling, Michonne and Daryl coming to an understanding.

After breakfast, they are back on their way to the Coweta Woods. Daryl could sense Jenner's hesitation the closer they get.

The woods lay just ahead of them, the sunlight streaming out in every direction. Beth watches as the trees glisten, the leaves about the limbs still full of fall color. A small doe walks out, her left ear twitching. Daryl points to the wisps of light floating in the air. "What are they?"

Beth's blue eyes go wide with wonder, the wisps zipping past her head. "They're forest fairies… the Sisters of Dawn protect them. They won't hurt you, as long as you respect the woods."

"What will they do if you don't?" He watches as the wisps buzz over Jenner's then Abraham's head.

Michonne leans towards her, her smile pressed hard across her face. "That glowing light you see… they'll use it to blind you. My lover's friend tested them once, in the woods of Atlanda and he lost. He set the woods to blaze and before the fire had reached the first trees the fairies surrounded him in a glowing light and he walked out blind."

The princess reaches out her hand, a fairy hovering above her palm. "They are so… beautiful."

The fairy glows brighter, her light leaving a glittering dust in Bethany's hand. "What's this?"

Jenner looks back at her, his eyes locked on the magic dust. "She gave you a gift. That dust can help you find your way in the dark."

Daryl takes his pouch from his belt, helping Beth pour the dust inside. "Here, for safe keeping. Beth, don't let this out of your sight. I don't trust Jenner and neither should you."

As they enter the woods, Jenner's eyes dart back and forth as if he's looking for someone. When they come upon a clearing, they see three alluring women dressed in all white waiting for them. The first woman with dark hair and skin walks forward, her smile giving them all a sense of bliss.

"Daryl… welcome back. It has been too long my friend. My sisters and I had wondered if we'd ever see you again. I see you have brought many people with you and the sorcerer, you are brave to come back this way again." She looks over her shoulders at her sisters, Jenner dismounting his horse.

Everyone watches as the sorcerer walks towards the sisters, the blonde one casting a light from her hand that freezes Jenner to the ground. "We told you once you are not welcome back here. The magic you have, the power you possess was not given freely, but taken by deception."

"I apologize, I did not know that the fairies would die if I took them from the woods." The three sisters join hand in hand, a glowing yellow light surrounding them.

Beth slides from the horse, walking towards them. "I ask not for Jenner but for my father and our kingdom that you spare him his life. I need his magic to defend against a dark sorcerer, one that will cast the world you know into darkness."

The three sisters walk around the princess, each one laying a hand on her. "You are special; a great light grows inside you."

"Special, there is nothing special about me. I was born into royalty, but I have come to you today to ask for any help you can give me to save my father." Beth looks back at Daryl, his hand reaching out for her.

Tara, Amy and Sasha take his hand and place it in Beth's, the three of them speak in unison. "True love be yours, your soul mate found. No man shall part you, till death's kiss you be bound."

Sasha reaches down to the ground, drawing to circles interlocked in the dirt. "Give me the rings you wear."

Beth and Daryl do as she asks, placing their silver bands in her hand. Jenner backs up towards his horse, Amy waving her hand towards him and binding him with roots from a nearby tree.

"Why do you need our wedding rings?" Beth watches has Sasha gives one ring to Tara, the sister closing their fingers over the bands.

The rings melt in their palm, the silver seeping into the ground. Tara looks at Daryl, her wavy dark hair hanging over her face like a curtain. "The sorcerer gave you the bands of truth, but the real truth is that they bind you to him. The longer you wear these, the more freewill you lose. The truth potion was used to cover the binding spell."

Daryl turns to Jenner, the sorcerer cringing. "I should fucking kill you right now, you snake."

Abe grabs Daryl's arm before he can punch the quivering man in the face. "He's not worth it Dixon. We should leave him here for the Sisters to deal with."

Turning to look back at the sisters, Daryl finds Beth crumbled to the forest floor in tears.

He rushes to her side, his arms pulling her into his loving embrace. "My love, what's wrong?"

"Jenner used his magic against us. He was never going to help us, he just wanted to use us." She grips her lover hard, her arms squeezing him tight.

"I needed to be sure Blake died, no matter what. This was the only way to make sure that happens. You can trust me princess, I just need that dark sorcerer dead. He took my wife from me, surely you understand the grief of a broken heart." Jenner tries to free himself with his magic, causing Amy to tighten the roots around him.

Sasha squats down beside Daryl and Beth, her smile calming the princess's tears. "Take the dust from my fairy friend, sprinkle it over Jenner and he will do whatever you ask. The dust can lead you to light in the darkness; let the darkness in his heart lead you to victory over this Blake."

Pulling Beth from the ground, Daryl holds her to him as the three sisters walk hand in hand out of the clearing and into the illumination of the Coweta Woods.

"What the fuck do we do with you now?" Abe looks at the sniveling Jenner, his face streamed with tears.

Michonne reaches to her back, pulling out her blade. She walks over to Abe, holding her weapon towards the towering Knight. "No matter what you think of him, he is a good man. I don't understand his methods, but I know he has only showed me kindness. I will watch over him, be responsible for him."

With fire in his blue eyes, Daryl leaves Beth's side to face the warrior. "I don't trust him. You keep him with you and if I catch him near Bethany, I will put a fucking bolt in his head."

She nods to the hunter, Jenner shaking his head as Beth takes the pouch of dust from her wrist. Michonne holds him down, allowing Beth to sprinkle it over him. "Don't… the dust will limit my magic. You will control my power, I can't cast a spell or make a potion without you commanding it."

"Good." With the pouch empty, Bethany pulls back her arm and slaps Jenner hard across the face. She shakes her hand, the burning in her palm sending jolts of pain through her arm.

Abe and Daryl watch as the princess unleash her wrath, Abe letting out a groan as she hits him. "Damn, she is one feisty princess."

They mount their horses, Michonne tying Jenner's horse to her saddle. Once they are clear of the Coweta Woods, they can see the steeple of Father Gabriel's church in the distance. The day had gone by them in the woods, the dawn never fading there. With the moon cresting in the sky, they decide to travel on. Daryl needed to make Bethany his true wife before another day dawned.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: To the Bethyl fandom and my readers, I will not let the writers take Beth or Bethyl from me. I will carry on with my fan fiction, keeping the spirit of Daryl and Beth's love alive. I hope some talented writer out there can do a fanfic that will undo the travesty that was the Mid-Season Finale. Much love to all you that are as heavy hearted as I am and thank you for deciding to continue on with me. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Forever<p>

Marrying Beth Greene is the most right thing Daryl Dixon had ever done in his life. This precious golden flower, this gift from the angels, she would forever be his.

Standing at the alter with Beth's hand in his, no rings to exchange, Daryl vows to love her and she him.

With a prayer of blessing, Father Gabriel announces them husband and wife. Daryl takes Beth's face into his hands, kissing her tenderly. She kisses him back, all her shyness and reservations gone.

Abraham pats Daryl on the back, the group gathered there giving them a hardy congratulations. Michonne places a kiss on Daryl's cheek, causing the hunter's face to go bright red.

"What was that for?" Daryl wipes his cheek, Beth giggling at him.

Michonne hugs Bethany, winking at Daryl. "You need to lighten up, Dixon. We're friends, aren't we?"

Daryl nods his head, grinning back as his bride. "Yeah... just takes some getting used to is all."

Beth's fingertips graze the flesh of his neck as she runs them through his hair. Goose bumps cover his flesh as he stares at her perfect ruby red lips. "I love you, Daryl."

"Love you too, princess." His arms wrap around her, lifting her off the floor.

"You two have already had a honeymoon, so don't get any ideas. We have to all sleep in close quarters tonight." The smirking ginger slaps Daryl on the back again, loving the look on his face.

Beth buries her face into Daryl's chest, her hands resting on his forearms. "Can we have at least one moment alone?"

Daryl kisses the top of her head, his finger lifting her chin. "We can have whatever you want, wife."

They walk out to the garden behind the church, their fingers laced together.

Brushing the fallen leaves from a stone bench, Daryl gestures his wife to sit. They sit locked in a deep kiss, their bodies pressed hard against each other.

Beth comes up for a breath, her heart humming in her ears. "Will it always be like this?"

"I'm sure there will be days when it's not, but as long as you love me Bethany Greene, I can promise to give you all of me." He moves to kiss her again when she turns her head, an amused smile on her face.

"What?" Daryl cocks his head, watching her face beam with love and light.

"It's Bethany Greene Dixon and don't you ever forget it again." Her blue eyes look so fierce and kind, as if she were trying to scold him and failing miserably.

As they sat there enjoying the moonlight, one of Abraham's men stumbles upon them with an arrow in his back. "Princess... run." The man reaches for Beth before he falls over.

Daryl sweeps Beth up in his arms, running back into the church. Abe and Michonne are at the door with their weapons drawn. "Someone is out there slaughtering my men."

"I know one of them found us in the garden. He told Beth to run... is it Blake?" The three of them turn to look at Jenner, who is going through his trunk.

"You have to command me to cast a protection spell, hurry princess." Jenner takes three bottles from the trunk, mixing them together as soon as Beth gives her command.

A white cloud rises from the church floor, surrounding the windows and doors. "We are safe for now. No magic can enter here, but it does not protect us from blade or arrow."

Father Gabriel waves from them to follow him to the back of the church. "Hurry my friends, time is fleeting."

The six of them crowd into a small room as they watch Father Gabriel push a stone into the wall, exposing a hidden passageway. "Where does this go?"

Abe looks into the darkness, not sure he wants to go inside. Michonne takes one of the candles from the window, stepping inside.

"This was built by the church to escape in times of war, I have heard about such passages before." She lights the torch on the wall, walking into the tunnel.

The others follow in, Daryl holding Beth's hand tight. "Don't let go Daryl."

"I won't." He squeezes her hand, keeping her close to him.

"Why does the dark sorcerer want me? Does he plan to give me to Walsh?" Beth questions the Father, hoping to gain some answers.

Jenner holds the torch above his head, wanting so badly to be released from the binding spell. "I will answer you if you release me."

Daryl turns on his heels, his face in Jenner's. "You'll answer her and I won't stomp your ass."

Abe places a hand on Daryl's chest, separating the two men. "Alright... back off Dixon."

Beth lets go of Daryl's hand, turning to the sorcerer. "I will release you, but answer me first."

"Beth... No!" Daryl shouts out to her, but Michonne pulls him back.

"He thinks you're still a virgin. He wants your blood, princess and once he has it young Zachary will be able to deflower you. You are of royalty, you are of the house of Greene and you are a virgin, your great Grandfather had magic in him but your father does not. Your Aunt Patricia has that magic, but she does not practice it. This magic, it is old and strong in you, the Sisters of Dawn felt it. He wants your magic and to get it you must remain, pure. Once you have laid with a man, your magic becomes yours and cannot be taken." Jenner smiles at Daryl, the hunter finally understanding why Jenner tricked them. He wanted Daryl to take her virginity.

Michonne looks at the newlyweds, a wide smile on her face. "Told you... you can trust him. Jenner is an odd man but a good man."

"Why didn't he try to take it from her why she was still at the castle?" Daryl gives Jenner a squinted glare, still not trusting him.

"He thought he'd have her soon enough, when Zachary and her were wed he could take her before their union and extract her blood." With a smug grin, Jenner walks past Daryl and towards the front of the tunnel.

Beth clings to Daryl, wondering what Blake will do when he finds out about their union.

As they reach the stone door at the end of the tunnel, Daryl pulls his crossbow in front of him. "Stay by my side."

"I won't leave you." Her small hand tucks into the waistband of his pants, the walls of the tunnel starting to close in on her.

Father Gabriel slowly opens the door, a dank, wet smell greeting them. "We're in the castle?"

"No, in the winery. From here you are just a few feet from the castle gates. Be careful my friends, and my God be with you." He closes the stone door, disappearing behind it.

Stepping into the Winery basement, they can hear voices upstairs. Daryl tucks Beth behind a stack of barrels, leaving Abe to guard her. He and Michonne creep up the stairs, ready to take down the voices on the other side.

Daryl jumps out from his hardening place, Michonne right beside him when he hears a familiar voice yelling at him.

"Stop! Daryl... it's me... Rick!" Sheriff Grimes stands before him, the winery swarming with the King's best Knights.

Daryl and Rick give each other a quick hug, Michonne going back down to get Abe and the Princess.

"It's so good to see you. How is the princess?" Rick pulls out a chair, offering his friend some wine.

"I'm good. She's good. We're... married." The color leaves Rick's face as he gulps down his wine.

"Married? Hershel's not going to like this. Come on Dixon, time to get her home and take what's coming to you." Rick goes over to Abe, the two of them making ready to dispatch Walsh's men that had gathered outside.

Beth kisses her new husband, her lips like the sweet petals of a rose. "Don't worry Daryl; Daddy's bark is worse than his bite. He'll love you, because I do."

Kissing her back, his hands enjoying the softness of her cheeks. "I won't let him take you away from me. I promised you forever Bethany and that is what I plan on giving you."

They join the Knights and Rick at the winery entrance, Daryl clinging to his new bride as he mounts a horse.

The castle's large turrets rest just above the tree line, the image a welcomed one for Bethany and a dreaded one for Daryl.

As the Knights fight against Walsh's warriors, they enter the south gate as swiftly as they had left it just a few weeks ago.

"Forever." Daryl says to himself as they ride up to the castle stables, his heart, hope and light resting in the small palms of this angel before him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Home

The walk to the throne room feels like a walk up to the gallows, Daryl could feel a tightening in his throat but Bethany walks as if on air.

"Don't be nervous husband; my father is a fair man." Beth laces her fingers into his, Abe watching from behind them.

"A fair man? Is this the same man that ordered you to marry a man you don't love?" Beth loosens her grip on Daryl's hand, her eyes locked on his face.

Abe steps between them, stopping in the corridor. "I think it's best you go in alone, princess. I will accompany Dixon in after you have told your father of your marriage."

Beth nods to the Knight, Daryl watching as the King's guards escort her in.

Turning to the hunter as soon as the princess is out of sight, Abe waves for Michonne. "I didn't want Bethany to hear this, but if we are to stop Walsh, I will need you to fight at my side. The princess will fight to keep you behind the castle walls, but we both know the real fight is out there. Since Michonne is the only one to ever see Blake's true face, tonight at dinner I will ask Lord Blake to join you and the princess. She will stand guard with me and if she nods to you, then we have Lord Blake, but if she walks away, you are to draw the imposter into the hallway and we will handle the rest."

"You have my bow, Abe. I will fight for my new family, whether they accept me or not." Daryl and Abe shake hands. Michonne nodding to them both.

Jenner gives Abe a strange glare; causing the group to look around. Daryl and Abe walk over to him, Abe quickly questioning him. "What is it sorcerer?"

"There is magic here, I feel it. The Dark Lord is about... he is close. I feel he is not happy you are back Abraham, but I feel it in my bones that something off, as if dark magic floats through these halls." Reaching into his pant pocket, Jenner pulls out a pouch of dust.

"Wait... how do I know you won't trick us?" Abe grabs Jenner's arm, Michonne trying to assure the Knight.

"Just watch, Abraham." Michonne gives the men a gloating smile as Jenner takes a handful of dust and blows it in the air.

"Dust to dust we all shall go, find the darkness that is our foe." The dust twirls in the air, dancing about as if carried by a breeze.

The four of them follow the dust until it falls the floor by Princess Bethany's room. Daryl looks at Abe, not sure why the ginger is suddenly pale.

"What's wrong?" Daryl pulls his hunting knife from his belt, looking for any signs of trouble.

"This is the princess's room, your Bethany. You're right Jenner, something isn't right. This door... it's cold." Abe pushes against the door, finding the bed chambers cold and eerily dark.

They slowly walk into the room, Abe lighting the candles on the side table. Jenner cautions them not to touch anything, his hand, scattering more dust about. The dust floats once more, this time landing on the bed.

"It's as I feared, her bed has been spelled. Once the princess turns in for the night, she would go into the deep sleep of death. It would appear the princess had died when in fact she was merely sleeping, under the dark sorcerer's spell. They would use her death to take her, use her blood and bring down the house of Greene." Jenner turns to Michonne, asking for his trunk. Michonne dispatches three of Abe's men to go back to the stables to retrieve the trunk.

"We can't let her stay here." Abe looks at Daryl, a raging fury burning in both their eyes.

"I'm sure we can find another room for Beth to sleep in tonight. Doesn't she have a sister, can she stay with her?" Daryl's mind races, trying to find some way to keep this new development from his bride.

"I will get new quarters for the both of you. Leave this to me Dixon. We need to get you back to the throne room, the King will be asking for you soon." With a smirk the two men walk back down the corridor, Daryl's hatred of this dark sorcerer seething deep inside him.

* * *

><p>Beth walks into the throne room, her father waiting for her with open arms. Maggie and Glenn sit beside him, her sister rising from her chair and running to her.<p>

Maggie's arms engulf her baby sister, her tears wetting Beth's blonde locks. "Don't ever do that again. I thought I had lost you forever."

Her own tears find their way down her alabaster face, her arms squeezing her sister tight. "I won't, I promise. I have no reason to ever leave again. I am home Maggie."

Pulling back, Maggie kisses her sister's forehead. "Lord Walsh is not what we thought he was, he lost it after Father refused Zachary your hand. He said he would have a crown and a kingdom, even if blood must be spilled. He is mad... he means to take the throne."

"Don't worry about Lord Walsh or his son, I have brought back father's best Knight, a fierce warrior from the Valley of the Fallen, a sorcerer that can battle dark magic and a scout and hunter that is the best I have ever seen with a crossbow." When the princess speaks of the hunter, her cheeks turn a pale pink and her eyes turn a dark shade of blue.

Maggie looks at her little sister, seeing a woman where there was once a young girl. "Bethany... have you?"

She smiles shyly, holding her hands over her heart. "I have and I am in love with him Maggie. He is my true love, my soul mate and Aunt Patricia said she saw it, that we are meant to be."

Hershel calls his daughters to him, his arms taking them both in. Shawn stumbles into the room, falling to his knees before his father.

"Father, the south gate will soon fall. I cannot hold it much longer." A gaping wound in his forehead seeps blood down his face.

Maggie and Beth are both quickly to his side, Hershel ordering the surgeon be found. "Tell Sir Ford to come in and bring his companions."

Beth looks up to her father, her blood covered hand taking his. "Father, before they come in I must tell you something."

"Not now Bethany, I will deal with you later." Hershel walks away from his children, greeting Abraham.

"The south gate is falling, take your men and take back my boarders. All of you that have joined the good Knight, I am grateful for your loyalty." Daryl looks at Beth on the floor, trying to patch up her brother.

Daryl takes a step towards the princess, only to have Abe pull him back. "Not now Dixon."

When Bethany sees Daryl turn to leave with Abe, she pulls herself from her family and rushes to him. She runs into his waiting arms, the two of them locked in a deep embrace. Her lips find his, their kiss heated and passionate. "Don't go... you may not come back."

Hershel stands looking at his youngest, shock covering his features. "Bethany!"

"I will come back, I have to... I love you too much Bethany." Daryl kisses her again, his hand cradling her head.

Beth leaves her husband's arms, walking up to her father. "I love him and we are married, done so by Father Gabriel. We have consummated our union and I will not be parted from him. He..." She turns to look at the man that has consumed her. "He is my life, where he goes I go. So if you cast him from the castle, you cast me out as well."

Running his hand down his face, Hershel sits back on his throne. "You have tied my hands my sweet Bethany. If you love him and have married with the blessing of the church, then you have my blessing too. But if he is a capable warrior, I need him to fight for the kingdom and for you."

Abe and Daryl walk towards the king, both of the men going down on one knee. "I pledged my alliance to the crown many years ago and now I pledge that Daryl Dixon is a good man, a man that loves your daughter. His skill with sword and bow are unmatched. He will fight, he has a warrior's spirit."

Hershel rises from his throne, pulling Abe's sword from its sheath. Beth draws in a deep gasp, her hands covering her mouth. With the sword held above Daryl, the hunter braces for the fatal blow.

"I, Hershel Greene, King of Georgiana dub thee, Knight Dixon, Lord and Prince. Rise and go forth, I give you my blessing." The sword taps each of Daryl's broad shoulders, Daryl letting out a held breath.

Rising to his feet, he nods to his King. "I will do my best on my honor to protect the kingdom, the crown and my wife."

Giving his golden flower one last kiss, Daryl, Abe, Michonne and Glenn leave the throne room to take back the south gate.

Beth turns to her father, thanking him over and over. "Your mother was right Bethany, you should marry for love. The look on your face is all the answer I need to know this is right. Go with Maggie and see that the surgeon cares for your brother. I must meet with my noblemen, there is much that needs to be discussed."

Jenner kneels by the trunk in the hall, taking out a container of white paste. "Give this to the surgeon, it will stop the Prince's bleeding."

"Jenner, will you go with me. I may need your skills to help the other fallen men. I didn't trust you at first... I'm not sure I do now, but I trust you enough to know you want I want. An end to this war and Phillip Blake dead." Jenner takes the Princess's hand, tears welling in his eyes.

"You have my word I will help you bring down this dark menace and I apologize for my early deception. I am not a trusting man myself, perhaps we can both start over." They hurry down to the surgeon's quarters, Shawn screaming out in pain.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Dining With the Enemy

Shawn looks so peaceful with all his wounds bandaged and fast asleep. Beth moves the blood soaked blonde hair from his forehead, looking up at her still weeping sister.

"Maggie, he's alright. Shawn will rest and be right as rain." Her words sound sure, but she was anything in her heart.

The war unleashed on the castle by Lord Walsh had begun to take its toll on everyone she loved. The placed she calls home was under siege, the family she adores where being ripped apart and the man she loves with all her heart is out there fighting to protect all she holds dear.

Jenner stirs the princess from her thoughts, tapping her on the shoulder. "Princess, there is something I must tell you."

They walk out into the hall, Jenner wondering if he should tell her at all.

Bethany turns to look at the sorcerer, her personal guard not far behind. "Out with it Lord Jenner, if you know anything about Lord Blake or Walsh I want to know immediately."

Swallowing hard, Jenner loosens the collar of his shirt. "The Dark Lord cast the sleeping spell of death on your bed chambers, more precisely, on your bed. We discovered it while we were waiting for the King to call us in. I fear he will try again, he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"You mean… me. He wants me and he has made a deal with Shane Walsh for me. What can I do?" Her blue eyes look down the hall to her room, her heart heavy with worry.

Jenner rubs his chin, his mind pondering on every spell, curse and potion he knows. "I only know of one spell that will protect you from any and all dark magic, but it will come at a price."

"Name it… I can't let Walsh or Blake take me." She pleads with Jenner, hoping to find a way to stop Blake.

They go back to his trunk, Jenner pulling out a medallion. He hands it to her, the necklace feeling heavy in her palm. "This is the medallion of light. It was enchanted a very long time ago, when darkness covered the land. The first soul born with magic called forth the light to banish the darkness and all things that hid in it. When the light came and the darkness was banished, she forced the great light into this medallion. Only a pure heart with great light can use the light to mask their soul from the darkness. Lord Blake is truly dark; he only harbors evil in his heart. Wear this and he will not be about to use his magic against you, but as I said it comes with a price."

"Price? My father has many riches in the treasury; you may have whatever you wish." Beth moves to place the necklace around her neck when Jenner stops her.

"No, I'm afraid this magic requires a different payment. The longer you wear the necklace, the more of your light it will take. You could become dark yourself." Hearing this, Beth hands the necklace back to him.

"I can't do that, I won't do that." The princess is about to go back to her brother when Jenner places the necklace back in her hand.

"Take it for now. There may come a day you change your mind." She slides the medallion into her pocket, feeling the pull to put it on.

Going down to the south wing, Bethany waits in the main hall for her beloved. Maggie paces the floor, her worry for Glenn increasing with each second.

With her blue eyes peeled to the south gate, Bethany sees a man in armor running towards the castle doors. "Sheriff Grimes?"

She runs to the large oak doors, waiting for her friend. "Bethany? What are you doing here? It isn't safe for you here."

"Is Daryl… is he well?" The doleful look in her eyes causes Rick's heart ache for her.

"He is well; we have secured the south gate but only for now. Walsh has hired men from the mountains to wage war with him. Daryl says he can convince them to lay down their swords." Rick can see the trepidation in her eyes, her small hands wringing together.

"Father will want to know of the south gate. You should go." With her head hung low, she goes back to the main hall only to hear Rick call out her name.

"Michonne said to meet her by the dining hall; she wishes to see if this Lord Blake among your father's royals is the real Blake." Rick kisses the top of her head before leaving to inform the King.

Beth asks Maggie to stay and tell Daryl where she's gone when he returns. Maggie gives her a quick hug, holding back her tears. "Bethy, be careful. I don't know what's happening, but I fear for all of us."

As soon as she enters the dining hall, Hershel greets her. "Daughter, come and join us. Lord Blake, Lord Mamet, I shall return shortly, but until then I'm sure my daughter can keep you entertained."

Lord Mamet pulls out her seat, his soft smile setting her at ease. "I don't believe we have been introduced before Lord Mamet, where do you hail from?"

The servant pours her a glass of wine, Lord Mamet refusing any. "I have been away on bidding of Lord Blake. We both hale from Woodbury, the lands just on the edge of your father's boarders."

"Oh yes, the walls there are high. I would dare say, Woodbury is a fortress." Taking a bite of bread she notices a smile creep across Lord Blake's face. His over confident nature and all out smugness don't set well with the Princess.

She looks up to Michonne who has her sword gripped tight. The warrior shakes her head, alerting the princess to the imposter beside her. "Gentlemen, would you do me the honor of escorting me to the library?"

Lord Mamet pulls her chair back out, taking her hand. "It would be an honor, Princess."

Michonne walks a few feet behind them, Lord Blake eyeing her over his shoulder. "I find it unnatural and highly irregular for a Princess of the kingdom to have only one guard and that guard be a woman. I'm not saying she isn't skilled with her katana, just that with the threat to your life, it would more rational to not have a male guard."

"Katana? You know what form of weapon she carries?" Beth looks back at Michonne, her hand tight around her weapon.

"I do, I have seen such weapons in my travels and I dare think what she did to obtain such a weapon." The nature to which this Lord speaks set odd with Bethany, as if he was more educated than most nobles.

The katana blade rests against Lord Blake's throat, Lord Mamet cowering in the corner. "What are you doing?"

"Hush coward before I slit your throat." Michonne turns her anger from the sniveling man to the one at the edge of her blade.

The princess walks up to Lord Blake, her blue eyes boring a hole in his skull. "Who are you really? I know you're not the real Lord Blake, Michonne took his eye and he wears a black patch now. Tell me the truth and I promise you'll live."

Shaking, the man tries to push the blade away. "I'm an alchemist, hired by Lord Blake, my name is Eugene Porter. I was to poison the King, but I couldn't do it. Lord Mamet is an alchemist as well in service to Phillip Blake, we were sent here to kill the royal family. We have failed until now to do as we were ordered. The Prince… he has been poisoned, that is why he fell in battle.

Bethany calls for her guards, having the two fake Lords taken to the dungeons. Michonne and Bethany hurry to Shawn, the surgeon applying fresh bandages.

Maggie turns to her sister, seeing the look of desperation in her eyes. As Beth walks towards Shawn, Daryl enters the room. She runs to her husband, sobbing against his chest. Daryl kisses the top of her head, sitting down in a chair with her in his lap.

"Beth… what's wrong?" Daryl strokes her tender cheek, wiping away her tears.

She tells them of the fake Lords and that Shawn has been poisoned. Abe takes Michonne as they rush to the dungeons to question their prisoners. "I will discover what poison was used on the Prince and Princess, you and Margaret do not leave Glenn and Daryl's side until I return."

Jenner walks in the room with his trunk, tossing about the contents. "Once Abraham finds out which poison was used, I hope to give the prince an elixir to heal him."

Daryl holds his wife to him, his hand caressing her golden hair. "You will save Shawn."

"I will try." Jenner takes the pestle and mortar from the surgeon, grinding away at some herbs.

Beth's arms wrap around Daryl's waist, her body craving his closeness. "Did you know about my room… did you know it was cursed?"

"I did, but I hoped to keep that worry from you. Stay with Maggie tonight, I have to go back with Abraham to make sure the south gate doesn't fall. The north gate is being refortified; Rick has taken more men out there. I will join you as soon as I can." His lips slide across the soft rose petals of her lips, his hands holding her face lightly. The warmth of her arms, the sweetness of her lips and the intoxication of just being in her presence, it all makes it harder for him to leave her again.

As Daryl walks to the dungeon, he hears Beth call out to him. "Daryl Dixon… be careful. You take my heart with you."

He nods to her, his own heart squeezing like a vice inside his chest. Leaving her embrace yet again was like a dagger in the chest, he knew his heart, his soul, his very existence is linked to this golden flower that he was lucky enough to love.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Getting the Truth

Blood sprays from Eugene's nose and all over Abe's knuckles. "Where is Blake?" Abe's hand begins to sting as he wipes the blood on his trousers.

Daryl pulls Abraham back, the man before them on the verge of unconsciousness. "He can't talk if he's dead."

Milton Mamet speaks up, twisting his wrists inside his bindings. "We haven't seen Lord Blake since he escorted us to the gates of the castle. He gave us our orders to watch and wait for further orders. Blake said he would be traveling to the Valley of the Fallen. I wasn't sure about Lord Walsh until young Zachary came to me and told me Lord Blake and his father were planning on killing the royal family and taking the castle. That is when we were ordered to make a tasteless, odorless poison."

"Where is the poison you used on the prince?" Abe's fist comes towards Mamet, Milton shirking.

"In the garden… I left the vile in the garden!" Milton shouts out, fearing the same beating Eugene received.

Abe and Daryl rush off to the garden, Michonne leaving them to search the castle for more information.

They search the garden over, trampling what flowers that were still blooming. "Fuck… where is it!" Abe runs his large hands through his red hair.

Daryl takes a deep breath, his keen eyes scanning over the garden. Looking behind him, he stops a stepping stone out of place, the marble and jeweled stone looking askew.

He digs around the edges of the stone pulling it up. Underneath, he finds a hole dug in the dirt and a half full vile resting in some linen. "I found it Abe."

Holding it up, he watches the stress on Abe's face lift. "Come on, Jenner will be waiting for this."

* * *

><p>Beth holds Shawn's cool hand as Jenner places a goblet up to his lips, pouring the brownish liquid in his mouth. "We can only hope we have found the poison in time. I have done all I can do, the rest is up to the young prince."<p>

Daryl's hand strokes his golden beauty's hair, Beth closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer.

"I can't leave him Daryl, not till he wakes." Daryl squats down beside her, his rough fingertips tracing over her jaw. Beth leans into his palm, her blue eyes saying everything her lips could not.

"Stay here, I'll come back and check in on you. I'm sure your sister won't be leaving either. Beth… if you need me send for me." He kisses her softly, his lips craving more of her sweetness.

She returns his kiss, her arm clinging around his neck. "I want this nightmare to end. I feel guilty for leaving the castle, but it led me to you. Daryl, do whatever you can to help my father, so we can get our lives back."

Kissing her cheek, her forehead, he pulls himself from her embrace. As soon as he reaches the door, he feels the emptiness, the void that leaving her brings. "What do we do now?"

Abraham turns to Daryl, ten strong soldiers before them. "Now, we find Phillip Black and kill the bastard."

They search the castle for hours, coming up empty. After hours of frustration, Abe returns to the dungeon to find Eugene passed out and Milton pleading to be let go. Michonne is leaning up against the dungeon wall, her katana resting in her hand.

"We could let Mamet go; he seems to be closer to Blake." Milton lifts his head to the warrior, Abe and Daryl starting at her.

"Are you crazy, he'll tell Blake everything." Abe opens the cell door, Milton pleading to not be beaten.

Daryl studies Michonne, her relaxed demeanor makinghis curious. "What makes you think we can trust Mamet?"

"He was there when I took Blake's eye… he trusts him. He could have just sent Porter, one alchemist could have poisoned the entire royal family, but he wasn't sure about him. Mamet is here to make sure Hershel and his children all die." She moves from the wall, walking over to Daryl.

"Alright, say we let him go… then what?" The two look at each other, Abe walking out of the cell.

Michonne sheath's her katana, giving the men before her a smug grin. "I think Walsh and Blake are posted just outside of the castle walls. They are in the next town, Mamet let it slip to Eugene earlier that Blake is with a woman named Lily. I asked around the castle and she lives not far from here with her daughter Megan."

Able scratches the back of his head, creasing his eyebrows. "Why don't we go there and just kill Blake?"

"He has dark magic; I barely left Woodbury with my life. We have to catch him off guard and let Jenner use his magic if we have any hope of killing him. Mamet can reassure him the royal family has been poisoned, giving him a false scene of victory. He'll come to the castle and we'll be waiting." Abe shakes his head, Daryl looking at Milton.

"I'll do it, whatever you want. What you don't understand is I fear Phillip as well. His wife was my sister, so I am here out of obligation. I'm no fool, I know he'll kill me, but I'd rather die my own man than live as a coward under his thumb." He holds his chained hands out, waiting to be released.

* * *

><p>"What's it like… being with a man like Daryl?" Maggie smiles at her little sister, watching the blush grow like a flickering flame across her cheeks.<p>

Beth kisses Shawn's forehead, his face no longer cool to the touch. "I'm not sure what to say. I've only pleased myself before… you know I've never been with a man until my husband."

Maggie reaches out to Beth, taking her hand. "If you have any questions, I'm here for you. Bethy… how many times have you?"

"Margaret! I don't kiss and tell." Letting out a giggle, Beth returns to Shawn. "Not enough, not nearly enough. The first time was heavenly, but I had to get accustom to Daryl, his… size."

Maggie's eyebrows shoot up, her eyes sparkling. "Really, you have yourself a stud among men. Be careful little sister, this stallion may be too wild."

"Nonsense Maggie, he loves me. I will never doubt that. Daryl was more worried about my first time than I was. Our second time, I wanted him so badly I straddled him and… did things I didn't know I knew how to do." The girls begin to giggle as Shawn stirs awake.

"Margaret… Bethany?" He reaches out his too pale hands, his sisters coming to him.

"Shawn, thank God." They each kiss a cheek, Shawn still groggy from the elixir.

"Tell Father… tell him to get you out of the castle… you have to leave Bethany." He falls back into his deep slumber, leaving his sisters to ponder his words.

Their jovial time had come to an end, Maggie taking Beth's hand as they run down the hallway to the war room. Maggie tosses open the door, Glenn and Hershel starting at her. "Where's Daryl… where did he and Abraham go?"

Glenn crosses the room to his panicking wife, both of the women in tears. "Is it Shawn; did the sorcerer's elixir not work?"

Maggie wraps her arms around Beth, her eyes fixed on her father's face. "Beth isn't safe here. I need to get her to Daryl; they need to leave… now."

"No, it's not safe out there Margret, she's better off here." Hershel sends two guards to retrieve Daryl and Abraham, the King wanting to get to the bottom of his daughter's distress.

Glenn takes Maggie's hand as she cradles her little sister in her arms. "Bethy, Daryl will keep you safe, this much I am certain. I've seen many men that claim to be in love; the way they look at their beloved, but Daryl... he looks at you like if he can't be with you he'll die. You are his air, his sunlight, his reason for having hope… I've only ever seen that look in Glenn's face."

Beth pulls back from Maggie, wiping her tears. "Daryl… my husband, is the reason I don't shatter into a thousand pieces. Daryl is the reason I have hope, I have this light… he gives me the air I breath. I need him sister, more than I've ever needed anything or anyone."

As they wait, Maggie tells Glenn and Hershel what Shawn told them when he woke. Hershel orders more guards to watch his children, leaving with his Captain of the Guard to check on the south gate.

Daryl rushes into the room, his arms pulling Beth to him. "I'm here now and so help me God if that heartless bastard thinks he's getting you, he's wrong. I will take his other eye and feed it to him."

Shaking so hard her teeth chatter, Beth wraps herself around her husband's hard body. "Daryl, I have to do what Shawn said. We have to leave, I'm sure Blake will come for me… soon."

"Let him come… he won't live to see the dawn." His lips are on Beth's, the two of them losing themselves in each other.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for not posting a chapter sooner. My life has become hectic as of late, going back to work after my long recovery. I am very appreciative for all the follows and reviews. The Bethyl community is down, but we are not out, please keep the faith and hold on to the love that Daryl and Beth have.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Friends and Foes

With his sweet Bethany tucked under his arm, Daryl makes his way back to the throne room. Her arms hold tight around his waist, Daryl wanting so badly to keep her safe, to keep her family safe.

Jenner greets them as they walk into the throne room, Michonne standing guard by the door. "Are you leaving?"

"Have too, have to keep her safe." Daryl looks at the warrior, her sideways grin letting him know she understands his true purpose.

Closing the lid of his trunk, Jenner walks over to the newlyweds. "Beth, wear the necklace I gave you… it will protect you from Lord Blake's dark magic. Daryl, the arrow I gave you is true, you aim it and it will fly true. I must go help the King, he has asked me to place a protection spell over the castle. Go my friends and Daryl… the Sisters of Dawn are right about Bethany… a great light grows inside her."

Daryl looks down to the weeping angel under his arm, seeing that light shining in her deep blue eyes. "I love you Beth. Do you trust me?"

Beth looks at her husband, the sadness dripping from his cool blue eyes squeezing her heart. "I love you too Daryl and of course I trust you."

With those words, Daryl gathers the bags they brought with them and they head down to the stables.

Sheriff Grimes is waiting for them with three horses. "I have everything ready. Bethany, I promised your father I wouldn't leave your side until you're back inside the castle walls. Trust that we will bring you back, on my life I promise this."

"Daryl… where are we going?" Beth gives him her hand as he helps her up on the horse. His large hand rubs over her thigh, stroking softly.

"You'll know soon enough." Daryl looks behind him to see Michonne taking a horse from the stables.

Maggie comes rushing in, her arms engulfing her little sister. "You will be back, you and my new brother in law. Stay safe Bethy, I'll do my best to do the same."

The sisters hug each other for a long moment, Daryl having to pull his bride from Maggie's embrace. "Tell Glenn to watch the south gate and the tunnels by the north keep. Abraham and his men will keep you safe, trust in him. I have Bethany and I will have her back in the castle before too long."

Maggie gives Daryl a soft kiss on the cheek, giving him a quick hug. "I know you love her… she loves you too. Be gentle with her Daryl, she's still young."

Daryl nods to her, thinking to himself if Maggie only knew the vixen that is hidden behind that sweet smile and innocent eyes.

With Rick in front of them and Michonne following behind, Daryl wraps his arms around Bethany as they ride off from the castle yet again.

It's near nightfall when they reach a small house in the woods. The dwelling is surrounded by trees and shrubs. They leave their horses in what looked like a run down barn, the walls barely standing. Beth takes in the mountains directly behind her, a natural spring flowing from the hills down to a small stream.

The house reminded her of her Aunt Patricia's home, the dwelling looking too small for four people to fit in. "Are we staying here tonight? It doesn't look safe Daryl."

"It's your home now that we're married, wife. I live here or I stay here from time to time. I built it with my own hands, each and every wood beam." Daryl smiles down at his curious wife, her dainty hands moving over the rough exterior.

Michonne and Rick go in first, Rick waving for them to come in. "All clear… I'll take first watch."

They settle in, Daryl making a small fire. "I'll be back; I have to go check the traps I set a few weeks back. Rick and Michonne are here and I won't be far."

Beth's arms engulf him, pulling Daryl into a very heated kiss. Her lips move with a purpose across his, her tongue teasing and tasting him as if she'd never do it again. Daryl cups the back of her golden head, his lips pressing back.

He can feel her tears rolling down her face, her kisses tasting salty. Pulling back, he wipes her tears away, kissing each closed eye softly. "I love you will all my heart Bethany Greene… all my heart."

The princess tucks her head under his chin, her arms resting on his hard biceps. "I have your heart and you have mine… all my love is yours."

They kiss once more before he leaves, Rick nodding to him. Beth takes out the necklace Jenner had given her, hoping the medallion didn't steal her light. Michonne looks at the amulet, taking it from the princess.

"Do you know what this is?" She turns it over in her hands, shaking her head.

"Yes and I understand the consequences of wearing it. If it will keep Lord Blake from finding us, then I will wear it." Beth reaches out to take the necklace back from Michonne, the warrior walking away with it.

"Rick… a word." Beth watches as they walk outside, her curiosity more than peaked.

Rushing to the window, she places her ear close as she listens to the conversation outside.

"Where did you get that?" Rick asks Michonne, his voice shaking.

"The princess had it. I think Jenner gave it to her. It's as you thought, Jenner is more than he's telling us. I know the man that was there before he was a sorcerer, but this Jenner… he seems off to me." Michonne's voice sounds close, as if she's coming back in.

Bethany sits down quick in the chair by the window, raking her fingers through her hair. Rick walks in with the medallion in his hand, squatting down in front of the princess.

Her cool blue eyes take in the man before her, his own blue eyes showing his concern. "What did Jenner tell you about this necklace?"

"That it would keep Lord Blake from using his dark magic against me, that it would block my light from him. But it comes with a price; the necklace will take my light the longer I wear it." Her eyes study Rick's face, watching for anything that will tell her what's going on.

Rick places the necklace around her neck, kissing her forehead. "We thought this was lost… stolen so very long ago. It belonged to your grandmother; she wore it until she gave it to your grandfather. He took it into battle with him and some say it's why he won the Great War. Bethany, this will only take your light if you do evil… if you corrupt your light. Your grandfather did just that and it stole his light and drove him mad. I know there is no evil, no ill will in your heart. You can wear this knowing as your grandmother did… your light will protect you."

Feeling the cool metal against her cleavage, she brushes her fingers over the medallion. Her thought instantly turns to Daryl and she can feel warmth fill her that she had never felt before. Placing her hand on the frosty window, she waits for her true love to return.

Daryl lights a torch as he makes is way out towards the mountain behind the house. "Abe… you here?"

The tall muscular ginger steps out, his grin as smug as ever. "You were right Dixon, Walsh sent a scout out to follow you. He will tell Walsh and Blake where you are and we'll be waiting. I have twenty men surrounding the pass and twenty more guarding the mountain entrance. We will end this tonight."

Daryl and Abe make sure everything is secure, check on the soldiers and collect the animals in his traps. "Here… your men would like some fresh meat. I have to get back to Beth before she starts to worry about me. Abe… you know what to do. Light the signal fire when you see Walsh."

Seeing a wolf cub limping in the snow, a trail of blood behind him, Daryl picks up the injured animal. "Hey there, did you get into a trap. Let's go find your mother."

As he approaches the trap near the house, he spots a fresh set of footprints. Bringing the torch closer, he looks at the tracks as they lead towards the house. Following them, he sees the wolf mother dead by the makeshift barn and a dagger with the Walsh crest sticking out of her chest. Daryl leaves the cub with its mother, bringing his bow up.

Walking towards the house in a crouch, he sees the door open. "Beth… Rick… Michonne!" Daryl calls out, the house empty. Looking around, he sees the signs of a struggle, blood smearing the floor and door and a few dead Walsh soldiers out from the house.

"Fuck!" Daryl screams as he rushes back to Abraham. When he gets there he sees Michonne holding up a badly wounded Rick, an arrow in his chest. "They ambushed us… took Beth. I killed all of them, but the young one… Beth called him Zachary."

Daryl's hands ball into fists, his rage consuming him. "If that bastard lays one fucking finger on my wife… I'll rip him limb from fucking limb."

Abe places his hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him. "I don't know how Zachary or his men got past us. I suspect dark magic, but no matter. We will get Bethany back… unharmed."

Beth blinks her eyes, the large knot on the back of her head pounding. "Hello?"

Zachary Walsh saunters over to her, a very large pompous grin on his face. "Once Lord Blake as your blood and your light, I will fuck that sweet tight cunt of yours. You are going to love it… Princess."

A tall man dressed in black with an eye patch over his right eye enters the room. He walks over to the princess, unbinding her wrists. "This necklace will do you no good. It would have if it were real… good thing Eugene stole the real one from Jenner when you first got to the castle."

He places his hand over her heart, his left eye going wide. "What the fuck!"

Blake turns to Zachary, anger pouring from his face. "You told me that the man with her was only an escort, you told me the rumors of her marriage were a ruse to fool us. Looks like you were wrong Zachary… she's not a virgin and her light cannot be taken."

Zach's face falls, the color leaving it. "I didn't know… I promise."

"She will still serve a purpose, we can ransom her. Walsh, don't touch her, I mean it. I want her like we found her. You touch her and not even your father can save you. I was ready to let you have your way with her, but not now." Blake turns to leave when Zachary grabs his arm.

The man in black turns to look at the younger Walsh, the young man's desire seeping from his eyes. "She will be mine… you promised me. I'll fuck her and you won't do a goddamn thing about it."

Phillip Blake steps forward, gripping Zachary's throat. "I am a lot of things Zachary Walsh but I am not a child murderer. You don't touch her."

"Why the hell not?!" Zach stomps his foot like a spoiled child.

"Because I said so." Phillip takes Beth by the arm, tossing her into a room and locking the door. He places the key around his neck, smirking at Zachary.

Beth falls to the cold hard floor, her face in her hands. She didn't understand why Lord Blake wouldn't let Zach have her, but she was grateful for it. She tumbles their conversation over in her mind, the words child murderer shouting back at her.

A blazing fury smacks her in the face, her hand pulling the hidden dagger from her boot. "I'm not a child. I'm a woman of twenty years, a married woman. I'll show them, I'll show them all."

She begins to pick at the lock on the door with the small dagger, her anger and fear mixing together into a rage she was sure would burn the building down around her.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I believe some of you already know what I'm about to reveal in this chapter, but I believe I will give you a few surprises as well. Enjoy and thanks to all of you for continuing along this journey with me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Make A Deal<p>

The dagger starts to feel heavy in her hand as she picks at the lock, a blister starting to form on her dainty palm.

"Dammit." Beth mutters under her breath, wondering if Zachary or Phillip would be back for her soon.

She hears heavy footsteps coming towards the door and she quickly tucks the dagger back in her boot. The door opens to reveal Zachary Walsh with his callous smile and lustful stare.

"Lord Blake is gone, to scout out for your... husband. We are all alone." He walks towards her, Bethany scurrying back towards the chair behind her.

"How did you get in? Blake put the key around his neck." She reaches the chair, gripping it tight.

Zachary squats down, his fingers running through the loose hair around her shoulders. "I'm good at taking what I need or want. He doesn't even know I slipped it from his neck while he was sleeping."

He leans forward to kiss her when she kicks him in the gut, screaming for anyone to help her. Zachary grabs her about the waist, pulling her down flat on the floor.

"Hold still and make it easier on yourself. This can be good if you let it Bethany." He runs his hand under her shift, his fingers marking her skin as he works his way to her apex.

She slams her thighs shut, hot tears rolling out the corners of her eyes. Suddenly the pressure of Zachary against her is gone, his touch absent from her flesh.

A loud crash booms across the nearly empty room as Lord Blake tosses Zachary Walsh into the door. "I told you to keep your filthy hands off her."

Phillip pulls Beth up to him, scooping her in his arms. "A woman in your condition should never be manhandled like that. For that I am sorry, but your father has something I want... something I need. I'm only helping Walsh to get it. Right now what I need is that Reaper's Key around Michonne's neck and you are going to help me get it."

Walking her down the hall, he lays her on a large four poster bed. Beth looks back at the man before her, not sure if his kindness is sincere. "What do you need from my father?"

"He doesn't know he has it, but it's there. In the royal vault lays the Lazarus stone... with that and the key I can bring my wife and daughter back." Phillip's demeanor changes, the hardness falls from his face.

Beth sits up in the bed; looking hard at the one they call the Dark Lord. "Lord Blake... what do you mean by a woman in my condition?"

A small smirk creeps across his face; he turns from her and walks towards the door. "You have a very powerful light in you princess. You need to tap into your powers, your gifts. Once you do, the world will be open to you and nothing... not even I can stand in your way."

He leaves, leaving the princess with more questions than answers.

* * *

><p>Daryl paces the forest floor like a caged animal as Michonne and Abe work on getting the arrow out of Rick's chest.<p>

Abe turns to the surly hunter, ready to hunt down Zachary Walsh. "Rick is good for now, but he needs a surgeon. I'm sending him back to the castle with some of my men. They will take the north passage in, it's safer. With you and Michonne, I know we can track down the princess."

"If he's... if..." Daryl can't get the words to come out; a bilge rises in his throat.

Michonne pulls her kanta out, taking a warrior's stance. "What the hell do you want?"

Just above them, on the cliffs is Lord Phillip Blake sitting high upon a large black steed. It was the largest horse any of them had ever seen, leaving Michonne to think dark magic must have created this creature.

Blake slides from the horse, looking down on the group below. "I'll give you safe passage to get the sheriff back to the caste. I'll even tell you where to find the princess and you can have Walsh's son... he's outlived his usefulness to me. But first you have to give me the Reaper Key."

Michonne clutches the key in her hand, shaking her head at Daryl. "No, he'll raise an army of the dead and we'll all die Dixon."

Abe and Daryl stare a long glance, Daryl hanging his head. "I have to get her back. Unless you know a way to get her back then you're giving him that damn key."

"Let Abe go get Jenner, he can battle Blake's dark magic. Isn't that what you brought him here for?" Michonne holds her kanta at her side, trying to make Daryl see reason.

"Get Jenner and make it quick, but Michonne... if anything happens to my wife, I'm holding you responsible." Daryl's nostrils flare as he turns back to Blake.

"What you ask is no small thing Dark Lord. Give me one day and you'll have your answer." Daryl wanted to say the hell with it all and take the key from Michonne, but she was right. What good is it to safe Bethany now, only to watch her died later?

Blake mounts his steed, nodding his head. "You have until dusk tomorrow." He rides away, a dark cloud rising from the ground and swallowing him up.

"Go now... be back here by first light." Daryl hands the horse's leads to Michonne, his blue eyes looking dark and dangerous.

* * *

><p>Concentrating on the light as Blake had told her, Beth starts to think of Daryl and what he must be going through. Her heart skips a beat when she envisions his handsome face, his crystal blue eyes, his soft lips, his hard body and those impressively strong arms.<p>

A heat starts to rise over her, causing a stirring to quiver in her belly. She lies back on the bed remembering their first time, how gentle he had been with her. That night at the Inn and how she became so wanton. Then her thoughts turn to that night in the camp, how she seduced her husband into taking her in the open. His body flush against her body, his hands running over the curve of her backside.

Her heart thumps harder in her chest, a heat like a fever covering her body. She moves from the bed and tries to open a window but it won't budge. The door wouldn't budge either; the room must be under a dark spell.

Leaning her forehead against the window to cool herself, she feels the heat start to radiate out from her body. "Aunt Patricia... what do I do?"

A tiny voice whispers to her from inside the room, as if Patricia were there with her. "Let go Bethany."

Falling to the floor, Beth sits back on her haunches and lets her chin rest on her chest. Behind her closed eyes, she can see Maggie, Shawn, her mother and father and lastly... Daryl. One single perfect tear rolls down her cheek and lands on the floor.

Opening her eyes, she sees a bright, beautiful light washing around the room as if an ocean of illumination were around her. The light ebbs and flows back and forth, finally resting all around her.

Everything suddenly becomes clearer to her, she can see the dark ripples that cover the windows and door, see the dark footsteps of Blake as he entered and left the room. Waving her hand forward, she casts out a light as if scattering dust in the air.

The door pops open, the dark world Blake had locked her in now hers to claim.

Zachary turns to her when she walks into the hallway, his smug grin fading from his face. "Bethany?"

The medallion around her neck starts to vibrate and the fake gold around it melts away, revealing a beautiful blue sapphire, almost as blue as her eyes. "That's... that's the Lazarus stone."

He lunges for her, Bethany steps sideways and pushes him into the room, she just freed herself from. With a wave of her hand, she bewitches the door and locks the younger Walsh inside.

As she steps out into the cold, the crescent moon hanging high above, she wraps her cloak around her tight and lets her love for Daryl lead her to him. With each step she can feel him stronger... stronger than she ever had before.

Then out of the blue she feels a flutter, hears the tiniest of heartbeats echo in her ears. "Who's there?"

Beth turns to her left, then to her right and finds only an injured wolf pup.

"Hello little one." She bends to pick up the pup when she hears the heartbeat again, this time the flutter is more profound.

Kneeling in the snow, her hand goes to her belly and it's then she knows exactly what Blake was trying to tell her. "Oh my... oh Daryl... this can't be. How?"

It's then she sees a shimmering image of her Aunt Patricia. She reaches her hand out to the ghostly apparition. "Beth... carry on. He waits for you and he loves you. True love will always win out, believe in that."

Picking herself up out of the snow, she cradles the wolf pup under her cloak and makes her way to her husband, to the father of her unborn child.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Heartbeat

It seemed like days had passed while Daryl and Michonne wait for Abe to return with Jenner. Rick wasn't looking too good when they left; he wanted to have a word with Daryl before they departed.

"I have faith that you'll find the princess. I know if that were my Lori out there, not even Hell itself would stop me." Rick gives Daryl his dagger, the tang of the blade showing a slithering python.

"Thank you Rick, it will be your blade that ends Blake's life." The two men share a quick hug, Abe nodding for the soldiers to pull out.

The sun had risen and the fog of the early morning was starting to burn off, while a soft gentle snow begins to fall. Daryl he tosses another log on the fire, looking up at the warrior across from him.

Michonne sharpens her katana, her eyes watching the hunter intently. The flint stone glides over the edge of her blade as her ears pick up the sound of rustling coming from the shrubs behind them.

Daryl turns to look at her, the two of them taking up their weapons and slowly creep towards the sound.

The gray and white wolf pup from last night comes limping out of the bushes, his blue eyes looking so lost. Daryl lowers his bow when he spots a flash of creamy white. Handing the pup to Michonne, he pushes back the shrubs to find his Beth underneath the foliage.

He immediately falls to his knees, tears flowing freely down his face. With a shaky hand, he reaches towards her. His eyes search over her body for any wounds, looking for any signs of blood or injury. As his fingers feel for a pulse on her neck, his tears flow again as he finds one.

Scooping her up in his arms, he holds her close to his chest. Beth stirs awake, her blue eyes taking his breath. "I found you."

He kisses the top of her golden head, resting his cheek there. "Yes, you found me. How did you get away?"

Daryl sits by the fire, Michonne wrapping a blanket around them both. "I found my light Daryl, the light my Aunt Patricia has. I can see dark magic; use my light to wash it away. I'm so tired; I've been walking all night to find you. I… I followed the sound of your heartbeat."

Beth closes her eyes, nuzzling into her husband's chest. "Sleep beautiful. We'll be home soon."

Daryl kisses her forehead over and over, thanking whoever was listening up above for her return.

When Abe comes riding back into camp, his ginger mustache curls up as he smiles at the sleeping princess in Daryl's arms and a wolf pup curled up at his feet.

Jenner rushes over to them, his eyes locked on the Lazarus stone around her neck. "She did it… she discovered her powers."

Michonne pulls Jenner back, her katana raised near his throat. "Talk sorcerer or I'll cut your tongue out."

Jenner sits down by the fire, his eyes studying the slumbering beauty in Daryl's arms. "I may have told a lie or two to get you here but it was necessary. If I told you the truth back at the castle, you would have never believed me."

Shifting Beth in his arms, Daryl leans towards Lord Jenner. "So help me, if you don't start making some sense, you won't have to worry about Michonne cutting your fucking tongue out."

Abe joins them, sitting between Daryl and Jenner. "Let him speak Dixon."

Three sets of eyes turn to Jenner, the man feeling the heat of their stares. "I told her the necklace I gave her was the medallion of light. The true medallion rests in the royal treasury. I found it and gave it to Hershel many years ago. For that he gave me Chateau De Curie and my Lordship. The medallion Eugene stole and gave to Blake was the amour amulet. It can turn even the hardest heart soft. I would guess that is why Blake showed kindness to our beloved princess."

The three warriors relax back, dropping their weapons to their sides. Daryl lets go of Rick's python dagger, returning his arm around his sleeping bride.

Jenner rubs his hands together, holding them out towards the fire. "Bethany has a power in her that has flowed in her family for a millennium. She has tapped into her true light, the light of the first. It was a Greene that summoned the light to banish the darkness when the earth was new. It's that light the flows through Bethany now. I gave her the Lazarus stone because it's her light that protects it. Princess Margaret is void of this light, more like her mother than her father. To claim the light, Bethany had to find her heart and she found that in you Daryl. I may have coaxed you two into marriage, but you are soul mates and destined to be together. But I have a feeling the true source of Bethany's light is the light that grows inside her."

Daryl looks down at the golden flower in his arms, seeing the radiant light that was glowing from her skin. "The Sisters of Dawn said she has a great light inside. I can see it now, it glows from her like an autumn sunset."

Abe and Michonne both stand, Jenner reaching in his pocket for a pouch. He opens his hands, showing them the red dust. "It's a protection spell; it will keep Blake from using his magic against you as long as you are close to the fire."

They sit for a while longer, Michonne sharpening her katana, Abraham keeping a watchful eye on the cliffs above and Daryl kissing and touching Bethany.

With the noon day sun starting its descent in the sky, Bethany wakes. Daryl shifts her in his lap, allowing her to sit up. "Are you hungry? Do you want some water?"

Wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck, she holds him tight as fresh tears spring in her eyes. "I love you… more than any words could ever say. You are my life, my world. I want to go home Daryl. I want to go to our home."

He pulls her back, kissing her softly on the lips. He can feel Beth deepen the kiss, her tongue teasing his lower lip. "Bethany, do you want to return to the castle?"

She shakes her head, leaning in for another kiss. He places his hands on each side of her face, kissing her softly, sweetly until her need for him burns through them both. Abe tosses a snowball at them, causing Daryl to curse.

"What the hell? Ford… you are walking on thin ice my friend." They both start laughing, Bethany looking down at her belly.

"I'm sorry my love. You must be starving." Daryl slips Beth from his lap and onto the log he was sitting on.

Her small hands cover her belly, the faint heartbeat from earlier filling her ears. Daryl turns to her, the pup curling around Beth's feet. "Did you say something?"

"No… why?" She turns her crystal blue gaze to him and smiles.

"I thought I heard something." He looks a Jenner, who is grinning from ear to ear. "What are you smiling at, jackass?"

"If I may ask, who was your mother?" Daryl furrows his eyebrows, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"She was Mary Elizabeth Day… why?" Jenner rubs his chin, Daryl and Beth looking at each other.

"Oh, no reason." Daryl is about to grab a fist full of Jenner's cloak when Beth takes his hand.

She places his large palm over her belly and smiles up at him. "Close your eyes and listen. I know you can hear it too, I know you'll feel what I feel."

Daryl sits down beside her, closes his eyes and feels the warmth of her hand over his. A small flutter, like a tickle of a butterfly's wing ripples through Beth's abdomen, the tiny heartbeat drumming loudly to her.

Opening his crystal blue eyes, his mouth drops open. "I hear… I hear something beating like hummingbird wings. It's fast and soft. What is that?"

Leaping into Daryl's arms, the princess starts to cry. "That my beautiful husband… that is our baby."

Every face near the fire turns to them, Jenner clapping. "What?" Daryl pulls her from him, his hands cupping her face. "How?"

"I think you know how Daryl." All the color leaves Daryl's face as he slowly turns to the sorcerer. "You did this?"

"Not me… you. I may not have lifted the conception spell from Beth like I said I did, I just took the symptoms of the spell away." With a smug grin, Jenner rises to his feet. Before he can take a step away from the campfire, Daryl is punching him hard across the chin.

Beth starts to cry harder, sliding from the log. "You don't want our baby… you don't want to be a father. I'm sorry; I thought you'd be happy."

Falling to his knees beside his new bride, Daryl pulls her to him. "I'm only a good man when I'm loving you Bethany. I had an asshole for a father and only knew my mother's love for a short while. I don't know how to be a father."

Her hand brushes across his cheek, wiping the single tear that trickles down his face. "You're a good husband and I know, I feel it with every fiber of my being that you love me Daryl Dixon. You'll love this baby just the same, because you are a good man… a very good man."

A loud clap of thunder shakes the earth, a dark cloud forming overhead. Jenner directs everyone to take cover. Abe and Michonne duck into a recess in the mountain side, while Daryl carries Beth to the only tent they have up. The wolf pup yelps, following closely on their heels.

Beth pulls the pup in her lap, petting his fur. "It's Blake, he knows I'm gone."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm beyond glad you like the story thus far. There are some big chapters coming up, and the dead will indeed rise. Our Princess and redneck Prince will have their hands full soon.

Chapter 26: Ice to Fire

A horse so big it towers over the other horses at the camp rides up to the clearing. Daryl watches as the black horse with pale white eyes dips its head at them.

Beth clings to her husband, fire shooting out of the horse's nostrils. "He's going to kill us all."

"No, he's not." Daryl grips the python blade on his hip, his eyes locked on the steed before him.

Phillip Blake calls out Bethany's name from atop the cliffs, his voice echoing all over the mountain side. "Princess Bethany... give me the Lazarus stone I will let you go."

Her dainty hand takes the stone around her neck, pulling the sapphire stone in her hand. She turns to face Daryl, her blue eyes burning with a fierce tenacity.

She darts out of the tent, Daryl trying to pull her back in. "Come and take it, if you can."

Michonne and Jenner both run full out towards the princess, Jenner knocking her to the ground when a bolt of lightning barely misses her.

One then two bolts fly from the tent, Daryl taking aim at the dark sorcerer. Jenner yells for Daryl to use the immortal arrow, while he and Michonne pull Beth back to safety.

Beth whirls around, twisting the Reaper Key from Michonne's neck. "I have what you want Blake." She runs full out towards the campfire, watching as Blake's magic bounces off the protection spell Jenner had cast.

Seeing this, the other run back to the campfire as Bethany waves her hand and knocks Phillip to the ground. Daryl takes her in his arms, kissing her forehead. "Are you sure about this?"

"He dies today." Beth kisses him back, her hands pulling his face towards him.

Jenner takes the passionate moment between the princess and her husband to steal the Lazarus Stone and Reaper Key from her grip. Beth pulls from Daryl's embrace just in time to see Jenner bolting towards Abraham's horse.

"Abe ... stop him!" Daryl screams out, Blake turning his attention to the fleeing sorcerer before him.

Phillip raises his hand and just like that his dark, fiery steed gallops to him.

"Where is he going?" Abraham gets out between gritted teeth. Beth turns to the Knight; fully aware of what Jenner is doing.

"Blake told me he wanted the Lazarus Stone and Reaper Key to bring back his wife and child that died in the plague. Jenner means to raise his dead wife." Daryl looks over at Michonne and Abe, all of them knowing exactly what they have to do.

With Beth astride the horse, Daryl jumps on and takes the reigns around her. She rests her hands on his strong forearms, wishing all this was over.

They ride as fast as possible towards Chateau De Curie, hoping to get there before Lord Blake could take the stone and key from Jenner.

Beth turns to her husband as they round the bend to the Chateau, the smell of smoke lingering in the air. "We're too late."

Abraham holds up his hand, bringing them all to a stop. From atop the crest of the valley they can see the Chateau in flames. Beth hangs her head, weeping. Daryl kisses her cheek, his arms coming up to hold her.

"We might be able to get the stone and key back." She lets out a small sigh, thinking back to Blake's words to her. He had told her once she found her light, not even he would be able to stand in her way.

Picking up the reigns, she gives them back to Daryl. "Let's go. I know exactly what I have to do."

They make their way towards the Chateau, finding the guards there all dead. Beth lets out a gasp as they find Jacque and Theodore dead by the flaming gates. Daryl slides down from the horse, checking the dead bodies before him.

He looks up at Abe, a puzzled look on his face. "They've all been stabbed in the head."

Beth reaches for Daryl as he takes her about the waist, helping her down. She walks towards the burning Chateau with her hands held out. A pure white light sparks from her fingers, the swirling light dancing among the flames.

Before her eyes, she can see what led to the ruin of Jenner and his home.

Lord Blake is standing before Jenner, the two sorcerers' in a battle of dark magic. Phillip balls his hands into fists and then releases a flow of fire from his hands. The Chateau begins to burn around them as Jenner takes the stone and key and tosses them both into the fire. He says a few words and the sapphire turns from a brilliant blue to an amber red. Phillip screams as he takes the sword from his hip and runs Jenner through. Picking up the stone and key, he kills everyone he sees as he leaves.

Beth's blue eyes return, replacing the cloudy white film the trance had over her. She tells them all she saw, Michonne cursing under her breath. "This is bad. If he can't bring his wife and daughter back, he will kill us all."

Daryl looks at Abe and the two men nod to each other. "The Valley of the Fallen, do they still answer to only you Michonne?" She nods back to them, her smile covering her face.

"What?" Beth turns her gaze to her husband, Daryl nearly smirking.

"We need to get the valley and make sure if the dead do raise, the only answer to Michonne." Mounting their horses, they head back to the valley.

It's near nightfall when they finally come to the edge of the valley. Michonne and Abe ride on, Daryl not allowing his now pregnant wife near that place.

Beth doesn't argue, needing to rest. She hears a whimper coming from the saddlebags, opening it quickly. "The pup... you saved him."

"He's your pup now. He helped you find me; I couldn't just leave him there." Beth takes him out, rubbing him between his ears. "What are you going to call him?"

Sitting down on the fur pallet, she nuzzles the pup to her face. "I was calling him Little Wolf, so that seems right to me."

"Alright, Little Wolf. You watch my wife and I'll go get us some water." Daryl kisses his bride sweetly, tasting the heaven on her lips that always melts his heart.

When he returns with two flagons of water, he finds Beth fast asleep. He builds a fire and roasts the rabbit he had killed out by the fresh spring.

Beth tosses and turns in her sleep, visions of the dead walking and people being eaten alive haunting her dreams. She bolts up straight, screaming Daryl's name. He moves to her side in a flash, stroking her fingers over her cheeks. "Beth, I'm here."

She turns her worried blue eyes to him, her fingers digging into his forearms. "Michonne is too late, the dead walk among us. Blake is beyond mad with grief, he is beyond reason. We have to kill him Daryl, he has to die."

"I promise, he will." His lips take hers, hoping to wipe away the bad dreams.

With Beth clinging to him, he can hear Michonne and Abraham return. Michonne sits down beside the fire, her face showing what he already knew.

"The dead of this valley will not leave this they promised me. But the dead that rest within the land of the living... they were woken by a dark magic. To break the spell and send the dead back to rest, we must kill Blake. That is why Blake stabbed those at the Chateau in the head that is the only one to kill the walking dead." She takes out her katana, sinking the tip of the blade into the ground.

"If we must fight, we fight. Beth has powers, but we only use her as a last resort." Daryl pulls her closer to him, hoping to keep her and his child from this battle.

Michonne turns to Daryl, a curious glimmer in her eyes. "Why did Jenner ask you who your mother was? What makes her so special?"

"My mother was a barmaid, she took to mending and washing clothes when Merle and I were born. She was nothing special to anyone but me." Daryl can feel Beth's hands smooth over his face, her feather light touch sending shivers down his spine.

"She was special Daryl. She loved you and your brother and she kept you from your father's hand as long as she could. You have her kindness, her loving heart and her tenderness. Without her, you would have not made it this far." They look at each other for a long moment, tears misting in Daryl's eyes.

"I love you, you know. More than my heart can hold." She wipes away the tears that roll down his face, her lips kissing each cheek.

They agree to camp there for the night, waiting for first light to go back to the castle. Beth had made it a private venture to discover the origin of Daryl's mother and get to the bottom of Jenner's last riddle.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: In Between

Under the cloak of night, they make their way back to the castle. Daryl's mind keeps pondering the thought of fatherhood. Could he really do this, could he be a good father when he never himself, had one?

The feel of his bride's hands on his forearms reminds him that love can truly conquer all. He would have never thought this beautiful flower in his arms could have been his or that he could even be worth to have her love. Men like him don't get the happy life, with a beautiful wife and children. Men like him end up do exactly what he had always been used to, living in solitude, living off the land and trying to stay out of the public eye.

Rick was a friend, but he didn't owe the man anything. Seeing how above and beyond Rick had gone to protect the kingdom, the king and his family only proved what a good man the sheriff is. It is men like this that Daryl knew he'd never be, how could he be when he was raised by a monster and show only a few moments of love.

For his golden flower, for the woman that loved him, he would try to be the man she deserves, the man she thinks he is.

Abraham guides them through the tunnels near the north keep, the guards there making sure the gate and secret walls are secure before they continue on.

Beth reaches out for Daryl's hand, their fingers lacing together. "I'm glad to be back home. Maybe we can find some time to be alone. I know there is a mad man and an even madder sorcerer after us, but I need a moment of bliss and I'm only going to find that in your arms."

Once they make their way back into the castle walls, Hershel greets them. He holds his youngest in his arms, telling her Shawn is well and back fighting with his soldiers.

Daryl asks about Rick, the surgeon Robert Stookey telling them he's healing. Beth and Daryl go down to the surgeon's quarters to see Rick, Michonne and Abe going back to the dungeon to question the imposters.

Rick looks pale, the white bandage about his chest stained red and a very pretty brunette sitting beside him holding his hand. The brunette rises, bowing to Bethany. "Thank you for sending him back, princess. He would die to protect you."

"He is a good man, a man of honor, but I know that is place is here with you and his children. Once this nightmare is over, I will have father give you land close to the castle so you and your children can be closer to him. Lady Grimes… you know Walsh, your family friends. Can you explain why he hates us so? Why he wants the crown?"

Lori sits back down, her son Carlcoming in with his sister Judith on his hip. "He wanted me when we were younger, tried to rape me once. Rick stopped him and we have been inseparable since. When he couldn't have me, he married Lady Andrea and that is when his thirst for power became unquenchable. I believe he thinks if he has the crown and the kingdom, he can have me and my children. He doesn't love his wife or his son… they are merely ponds in his game. It's me he's after and I would rather die than leave my husband, to give up my children."

"I see. You have my word Shane Walsh will die. You are safe here, you and your family. There is much I owe you for, owe Rick for. I'll see that you are cared for while you are in the castle. If Rick wakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want to know." Beth turns to face her husband, Daryl more than impressed with the woman he had married.

"You're going to be one hell of a queen someday." Daryl looks down into her endless blue eyes, his hands taking hers.

"Queen? No, not me. All I want is a quiet little home in the woods with the man I love and our children playing at our feet. I don't plan on staying here Daryl. I was born a princess, but that's not who I am. I see that now, I have this power just like my Aunt Patricia and with it I will heal many, use it to keep the land and my father's people from harm. Finding you, finding my heart… this is all I'll ever want." She shifts up on her tip toes, kissing the man she loves with all the love that was flowing through her veins.

After checking in with Maggie and finding her well with her husband Glenn, Beth and Daryl retire for the night. Abraham stands guard at their door, even though Daryl tells him it's not necessary. Abe smirks at him, chuckling.

"I've heard you two go at it before, tonight will be no different Dixon. You'll be able to concentrate on pleasing your wife if you're not worried about guarding the door." Abe smirk grows larger when he sees the vivid blush on Daryl's face.

When Daryl goes back into their room, he finds his bride standing by the window with her long blonde hair down, wearing only her shift.

The image before him makes his heart thump against his chest and his cock grow instantly hard. The moonlight glowing through the window shines off Beth's hair like a halo, while showing off the perfect curves inside her sheer white shift.

Daryl walks up behind her, his hands smoothing up her hips, and coming to rest on her breasts.

Beth's head lolls back, her ass arching into his hard erection. Her hands glide up to his forearms, spurring on her need to have him take her.

With his lips on her neck, he licks and sucks her tender skin while his hands massage her breasts, his fingers pinch at her hard nipples.

Their need courses over them like water rushing over the falls, Daryl's hard cock throbbing to near pain. Beth turns to him, her hands pushing under his shirt. "I want you Daryl… I need you in me."

His lips take hers; kissing her so hard they both become breathless. Scooping her up, he walks over to the bed and lays her down.

Sitting up, she unlaces the top of her shift, letting it fall to her waist. Her naked breastcall to him, her soft lips and wanton look in her eyes all make the need to be buried deep inside her urgent.

Giving her his hand, he helps her slide from the bed as the shift drops to the floor. She walks over to him, her fingers making quick work of the laces of his trousers. "What about the baby?"

"Our baby is small; it will be months before we have to worry about that. Tonight, I want my husband… all of him." Her small hand works inside his pants, gripping is long hard length.

Daryl lets out a moan, her hand working over him. "Damn Beth… that feels so good."

She releases him, pulling his trouser off his hips. She glides back to the bed, sitting on the edge with her legs open wide. "Take me Daryl."

Stepping out of his pants, he rids himself of his vest and shirt. With a throbbing, leaking cock, he walks to her. Beth smiles up at him, her hands wrapping around his waist and reaching for his firm ass.

Placing his hands on each side of her thighs, Daryl kisses her tender lips, tasting and teasing her over and over. "How bad do you want me… wife?"

Beth smiles at him, digging her nails into his hard backside. Wiggling towards him, she can feel his length resting at her now wet, aching open. Daryl continues the onslaught of kisses, his mouth worshiping her as he slowly sinks himself into her wet, hot velvet.

With each thrust of Daryl's hips, Beth greets him with one of her own. They become a tangled mess of legs and hands in the bed, their need becoming a passionate night of lovemaking. Daryl takes his wife to her release easily, his tongue teasing her sensitive nipples as he strokes her walls until she's screaming his name.

Pulling out and thrusting back in hard, Daryl lets his own bliss slip into his bride, their bodies glistening with sweat and their lungs burning for air. Lying down beside his sated wife, Daryl lets his fingers graze over her flat belly.

"I'm not sure how to be a father, but I know how to love you." Beth rolls over to her side, curling into his chest.

"You know how to be a father Daryl, just love our baby like you love me." He looks into her impossibly blue eyes, kissing the tip of her nose. Beth rolls back to her back, letting Daryl kiss her belly. She strokes his back, feeling the evidence of his doubts. Each and every lash, every scar is just another reason Daryl feared becoming a father. She was going to spend the rest of her life proving to him, he was more than the scars he bore, the ones inside and out.

They make love once more before turning in for the night, Beth taking her turn having some fun with her husband.

As they sleep, Michonne comes by with a scroll. She nods to Abe leaning against the wall, smirking and laughing.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Michonne leans against the wall beside him, watching the ginger enjoy himself.

"You might say Dixon has roped himself a very feisty filly. The princess can give as good as she gets." Michonne slaps Abe across the chest, shaking her head.

"I'm sure that spit fire that you are tangled with isn't so easy to handle either. Well, that's not the reason I'm here. I was in the library looking for the royal census when in between the stacks I found this. It's the Seers Scroll. It says in the first days of the Greene rule, the old king had a Seer that told him all she saw. It says the Seer was the mother of the Sisters of Dawn. They are all Seers and Enchantresses. The scroll says there were four daughters born to the Seer, her daughters are immortal and beyond beautiful. We have seen these sisters and there were only three." Michonne's eyebrows dart up as Abe turns to face her.

"Who is the fourth?" The ginger scratches his head, looking at the scroll Michonne holds open.

Down the page it speaks of the Seer and her daughters, all born from great men. Each daughter having a different father and each man either a sorcerer or a light bearer. The daughter's names are written as well as their parentage. Among the names are Amy, Sasha and Tara. Abe thinks back to the woods, remembering how lovely and alluring the three of them were. As his eye read further down the scroll, he looks up at Michonne in disbelief.

"What does this mean?" His eyes lock on Michonne's face, looking for an answer.

"What do you think it means? The fourth daughter was born Mary Elizabeth, daughter of Lord Day of Senoia. Daryl's mother was a Sister of Dawn. We need to find this Seer if she's still alive, we need answers." Michonne tucks the scroll into her bag, waiting for morning to come.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: After receiving a very nasty and negative review, I want to stay to you that follow this story that I feel honored to have those of you that will take this story as it is and give me the best feedback. I don't mind constructive criticism, I actually welcome it, but if you only comment to discourage me from writing, then I'd rather you not review at all. This chapter got away from me and it's a bit long, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Into the Woods<p>

Nothing looked as beautiful as Beth lying naked, the early morning sunlight kissing her skin. Daryl wanted to wake her, to kiss her all over until she woke up begging for more.

His fingers skim her collar bone, gently stroking across her shoulder and down her arm. A faint smile brushes across her lips as Daryl places feather light kisses across her stomach.

"Daryl, was twice last night not enough?" Her hands find purchase in his hair, tugging at him as he travels further down her body until his lips rest on her golden mound.

"I'll never have enough of you, wife." Daryl rubs the inside of her creamy thighs, her legs falling open for him.

He moves from her side, positioning himself between her legs. He can see the wetness starting to form on the lips of her sex, her arousal evident all over her. From the faint blush of her cheeks, the blown pupils of her eyes, the wiggling of her hip and the wetness that was now covering his index finger, all of it screaming that she wanted him.

As he dips his lips to taste her, someone knocks at the door. Daryl tries to ignore it, his tongue lapping at the sweetness before him. Beth bites her bottom lip hard, her fingers twisting in his hair. With each movement of his tongue she squirms more, her hips bucking up to meet his ministrations.

"Daryl… someone… is at the…d…door." Beth's breathy voice spurs him on, his tongue finding the pleasure point that he knew would drive Beth mad with desire.

Sucking on her engorged clit, Beth moans and grinds against his mouth. "Daryl… the…d…d…door."

He lifts his head for a moment, her wetness clinging to the scruff of his chin. "Fuck the door."

"Dixon… we need to talk." Abraham yells from the other side of the door, the Knight's urgency booming off his words.

Beth smiles down at the man between her legs, his eyes cast up to her. "I need to bathe and you need to see to Abraham."

She tosses her legs over top of him, grabbing her shift as she walks to the dressing screen.

Daryl sits up in the bed, his cock so hard he could kill Abe. Picking up his trousers, he hears Bethany giggling from behind the screen. He slips on his pants and walks over to his bride. The shift does little to calm the hunger he has for her, the need to bury his throbbing cock deep inside her.

She turns to face her husband, grabbing the dress draped over the screen. "Go on Daryl, before he beats down the door."

"I need you Beth. Can't you send him away?" He snakes his muscular arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

She wiggles her ass into his erection, pulling herself from his arms. "If you don't answer the door, I will."

"You, wife, are a damn tease." Daryl slaps her ass as he walks to the door, Beth smiling at him playfully.

Abe stands at the door with his arms across his chest. "About damn time Dixon. Are you two going to fuck all day?"

"That's my wife and your princess you're talking about." Daryl's jaw clenches, Abe chuckling.

"Calm down, lover boy. You two need to get dressed and join us in the War Room." Daryl looks back at Beth, his wife walking towards him with his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Beth braids her hair over her shoulder, her blue eyes showing her concern.

Abe doesn't answer them, giving them a nod as he waves for Michonne to follow him.

Daryl and Beth finish dressing, Daryl taking his wife's hand and walking to the War Room. Once inside, they see Abe sitting at the head of the table, Michonne standing beside him.

Beth looks at them, hoping something grave hasn't happen while she was enjoying a moment of bliss with her lover.

"Is father well?" Beth sits, Daryl's eyes locked on Abe.

"He is, he's with Shawn and Glenn now. The dead are on their way to the castle, they are tearing through the villages. That isn't why I called you here, this is." Abe tosses the scroll to Daryl, his fingers quickly unrolling it.

After he and Beth have read it, Daryl looks up from the aging parchment with the look of a lost man. "This can't be true. If my mother were an immortal sorceress, she would still be alive. I assure you my mother is very much dead."

"I know where the Seer is, been looking for her all night. The old woman that works in the kitchen told me she was a young girl when she last saw the Seer; she left the castle and lives in the woods. It's said she lives at the edge of the Royal Woods, just a half a day's journey from here." The warrior takes the scroll, watching the truth seep into the hunter's mind.

"I don't want to leave you, but I won't let you travel out there. The dead will be upon the castle soon and Blake with them. Stay here and I'll be back soon." Beth grips Daryl's arm, her crystal blue eyes tearing up.

He leans over and kisses her, his hands resting softly on her cheeks. She lets him go, her heart cracking a little upon the loss of his embrace.

Daryl readies a pack, knowing if things are as bad as he thinks, he may not return to his golden flower. Michonne agrees to accompany him, Abe staying behind to guard the royal family.

As he packs up his horse, Maggie joins them in the stables. "Beth is in tears, she will be inconsolable until you return. So I suggest you return Dixon. I asked her why she wouldn't come with me to see you off, but she says she hates goodbyes. I won't say goodbye either, just wish you safe passage."

Maggie slips a protection amulet in Daryl's hand, the hunter giving her a curios glare. "What's this for?"

"It was my mother's. I want you to take it. It kept our father safe when he was in battle, it will do the same for you. My sister loves you, so much I fear losing you would end her. This is for her as much as for you." The princess kisses her brother in law on the cheek, rushing back inside.

Michonne and Daryl travel through the village, having to battle a few of Walsh's soldiers along the way. Rumors of the dead devouring people are all about the village and town, people fleeing Georgiana for Alexandra.

The edge of the Royal Woods lay dark, too dark for midday. Daryl grabs his crossbow, Michonne leading the way with her katana.

They creep into the darkness of the tree line when they hear a faint voice call out to them. "Blood of my blood, I knew you would come."

Daryl ignores the woman's voice, the tone of it so much like his mother's use to be.

For some unknown reason, Daryl drops his crossbow to his side. Michonne gives him a questioning glance, her katana still held high.

Like a sailor entranced by a siren, Daryl finds himself walking towards the rickety house under a thicket of willow trees.

"Dixon… stop. Daryl!" Michonne grips his shoulder, turning him around.

Daryl shakes his head, taking a deep breath. "I have to go in there."

With a reassuring nod, Michonne walks behind him. They reach the house, one single candle burning in the window.

Pushing open the door, the smell of fresh flowers fills Daryl's nose. "I know you're here."

A woman that looks too young and beautiful to be this Seer, steps towards him as her long auburn hair flowing over her shoulder like melted brass.

Daryl drops his crossbow, his mouth gaping open, the woman standing before him the spitting image of his mother. "What are you?"

"I am a Seer, I know your future as I knew your mothers." The woman walks closer to him, Michonne stepping between the Seer and Daryl.

"I know what you are… witch. You will not harm him or bewitch him." Michonne holds her katana out towards the Seer, the woman smiling sweetly at her.

"My name is Amaranta, I suppose I'm your grandmother. I know you see your mother. My sweet Mary was the only child to look like me. I grieved the day she gave up her immortally to marry your father. She turned her back on all she knew, even her powers. One thing she couldn't deny was the fact she was a light bearer and she passed that light on to you. I know you have many questions, I will answer them all." Amaranta sits down, gesturing for her guest to do the same.

Daryl pulls out a chair, picking up his crossbow. "Why are you still young?"

Amaranta smiles, her blue eyes blazing back at him like two blue flames. "I am the last of the great immortals. It was said we all slumber, but I took mortal form and live on while my brothers rest. I keep the balance between nature and the living, so that my true family never wakes. Take my hand Daryl and I will show you all you need to know of our mother."

"Don't… you can't trust her Dixon." Michonne whispers to him, but he does it anyway.

Taking Amaranta hands, Daryl sees his mother's life play out before his eyes.

He sees her as a young girl, beautiful and happy. He sees her in the woods with her sisters as his father, a man very handsome and nothing like the monster he knew, finds the sisters resting by a stream.

Soon the vision changes to his mother taking the blood oath to give up her immortally to love this man she wishes to marry. His father looked happy and healthy, very much a dapper, charming man. Mary tells her sisters, she will not watch her true love grow old and die, while she lives on.

Then a dark film covers his vision, his father falling ill not long after his parents are married. She asks her sisters to heal him, but they cannot, he had been cursed with a black heart. Only the enchanter can lift this spell.

He sees the vision of his mother giving birth to Merle and then himself, his father growing more hateful and bitter by the day. Then the day that Daryl hoped to forget passes before his eyes, the day of his mother's death. She had met her sister Sasha in the woods, taking a potion from her. Sasha tells her with this potion she can cure Will Dixon of his curse, but she fears the warlock will not stop until he has her light.

Mary takes the potion back to the small house she called home, lighting a candle and pouring it into the stew she was preparing. Will comes home, drunk and looking for a fight. She makes him a bowl of stew, the stew not pleasing him. Will drunkenly stands up and knocks the candle off the table. He begins to hit Mary over and over, leaving her bloody on the dirt floor.

The house goes up in flames, Will passing out in the woods. Merle and Daryl wake him, the man now free from his black heart. Seeing that his wife is dead and his house gone, his heart is thrown back into a blackness that grief and loss control. Will continues to drink, no longer beating his sons, but ignoring them just the same.

Daryl sees Sasha emerge from the woods to collect Mary's body and put her to rest among the light of the Coweta woods. The vision begins to fade, leaving tears streaming down his face.

"My mother, she gave up everything to be with my father. She lived with the memory of what he was before. Who curse my father and curse his sons to his wrath?" Daryl's hands begin to shake as he wipes his tears.

"You only have to look for the same man that wishes to end your happiness now. Phillip Blake is the name he goes by now, but in your mother's day he was known as Brian Heriot. He found the sleeping place of my brother's and drank from the water of the immortal lake, this is how he has lived so long." Amaranta rises and takes a book from the table behind her.

She hands the book to Daryl, the pages written in a language foreign to him. He turns page after page until one page is legible to him. He looks at Michonne and reads the words aloud. "Darkness shall fall when light prevails. Look for not the light, but for that which brings light to rid the land of darkness. The day shall marry the night and in it be born the eternal light."

Amaranta gives Daryl a cloak that was unlike any cloak he had seen before. The cloak covers his front and his back, the sides cut out to allow his arms to be free. She places it over his head, the colorful pattern catching his eye. "Wear this knowing no harm shall befall you while you wear it. It is woven with immortal thread; no weapon of man can penetrate it. Go back to your bride, she and your child wait for you."

Daryl gives her back the book, the cloak feeling light about his shoulders. "What about Blake and the dead that walk among us?"

"Do what must be done and Blake will die and the dead will walk no more." She walks backwards into the darkness of the house, Daryl's keen eyes looking for her.

Michonne pulls at Daryl, trying to tug him from the house. He turns to her, the house disappearing around them. "We have to go… now."

They mount their horses and make it back to the castle in time to see the dawn of a new day, a day that had more questions than answers.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Burning Flame

Daryl walks out to the garden, only the late autumn flowers still holding a bloom. The snow had all melted, but a cold mountain breeze blows through his bones.

Up head on the path, sitting on a stone bench is his golden haired angel. Daryl walks up behind her, her crimson cloak about her shoulders. Sitting behind her, he wraps into his loving embrace, feeling her body soften into his chest.

"I love you Beth Dixon." He whispers to her, her hands resting over his.

"Why do you love me Daryl? We barely know each other and so much has happened since we left this castle that I'm not sure if we're not both crazy with cardinal want." Beth rests her head on his shoulder, turning her body to rest her legs over his thigh.

Daryl takes a deep breath, his right hand cradling her chin and lifting her eyes to his.

"I'm in love with you for all the right reasons Bethany. I know you think we are bewitched or spelled and that this thing we have is nothing more than magic. That's not true, from the moment my eyes met yours, I felt my heart truly beat for the first time. I've tried to deny what I feel for you and I can't. I've been with other woman, two bodies grinding during the night, but with you it's different. When I'm with you ever part of my body is alive. Every inch of my skin is on fire and your touch is the only thing that cools it." Daryl dips his head down and gives her a soft but deep kiss.

Her fingers feel of the scurf on his cheek, smoothing over his chapped lips. "I feel the same way. The men that have asked for my hand have never caused the spark that being near you causes. My very existence is tethered to you, as if I'll fade away without you and when we make love... Daryl... I think come to life and die all at once."

He pulls her closer to him, their foreheads touching. The cold air flows around them, but the heat of their bodies keeps them warm, Beth clinging to the man she loves as if she'll never touch him again.

Pulling back from her, Daryl gives her a brief smile. He proceeds to tell her of the woods and meeting Amaranta. With each new word Beth's cool blue eyes become wider, as if everything suddenly clicked together.

Abe clears his throat as he enters the garden, telling them the King wishes to speak to them both.

Hershel waits for them with Shawn, Maggie and Glenn sitting beside him. "Sir Ford has told me all he knows of you Lord Dixon and I see know you and my Bethany are truly destined. Lord Day's line was thought to be dead, every heir killed in the Great War or by the plague. I welcome you back to the fold of nobles and as my son in law."

Daryl bows his head to the King, bringing Bethany's hand up to his lips. "I'm not a nobleman, birthright or not. I don't want or ask for a place in your court. All I want is the life I had and my beautiful wife."

Hershel narrows his eyes, Maggie placing her hand on his shoulders. "Father, pick your battles if you hope to win the war. I do believe we have a war of the dead to battle first."

With that, Hershel lets the matter go and asks Abe, Glenn, Shawn and Daryl to join him in the War Room.

Beth paces outside the large oak doors, hearing her father's voice raise from time to time. She looks down the hall to see Rick Grimes walking towards her under the aid of his wife, Lady Lori.

"Sheriff, what are you doing out of bed?" Beth rushes to his side, helping Lori sit him down on the chaise in the Meeting Hall.

Lori adjusts the shirt hanging off her husband's shoulder, the arrow wound still healing. "He kept saying he had to talk to you."

"What is it Rick?" Beth sits on the edge of the chaise, her hand resting over his.

Rick takes a deep breath, waving for her to come closer. "The tombs... I dreamed of the tombs. That is where all this will end... the tombs."

His voice goes still, exhaustion taking him. "The tombs... does he mean the Tomb of Kings?"

Lori nods her head, waving for the guards in the hall to help her with Rick.

She turns her head when she hears Daryl call her name. "Beth."

Leaving Lori to tend to Rick, she rushes to her husband's side. "Are you leaving again?"

"I have to my love, the dead are growing in number and Blake's magic is consuming everything that's left. The living he takes, he's turning them against the King and the kingdom. Shane is on his way here, the castle my fall if we don't go." Before she can speak, he takes her lips kissing her so hard her lips instantly swell.

Her tiny hand reaches for him, but he slips past her and down the corridor toward Abraham.

Maggie gives her a curious look when she sees a very deadly looking dagger in her hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from my husband's belt. This isn't just any blade and I knew it the moment I saw it. It's a python blade, the metal hard and the edge so sharp it could slice the wind. Daryl promised Rick this blade would end Blake and it will." Beth's eyes sparkle with the possibility of ending this battle and ridding the land of the darkness over it.

The sisters share a long look before Maggie darts down the hall to her room. Beth follows her, Maggie coming out dressed for battle. "Mother always said, while men may try... women do."

Taking a torch from the wall, Beth leads the way down through the castle and into the cold, hard, unforgiving stone of the tombs.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Tombs

Beth looks back at Maggie, her sister giving her a comforting smile. She wasn't sure why she had decided to go into the tombs with only her sister by her side, but she knew she had to see if Rick's dreams were true. Beth needed to end this war and to end the dark sorcerer's reign.

Walking down the spiral staircase, they can hear the growling of something strange. The sound was like an unhuman snarl.

Maggie reaches forward, taking Beth's hand. "What if the dead have risen here, what do we do?"

"A strike to the head will end them. You can't hesitate Maggie, you have to strike fast and hard." Beth pulls the python dagger from her waist, Maggie taking her dagger out as well.

They round the corner to find the dead walking among the empty tombs, some wearing the clothes of royalty. Beth's eyes water with tears when she sees her mother among the dead, Annette's corpse walking about.

Maggie looks to where Beth's eyes are locked, the two of them frozen to the spot. Annette turns to them, her rotting fingers reaching out towards them. Beth begins to sob, her eyes not ready to see this version of her mother.

The cold, dead hands of Annette take Beth by the arms, Beth too full of grief to fight back. Suddenly a blade comes down, slicing Annette's head into. Beth looks to the wielder of the blade, Michonne staring back at her.

"Good thing I followed you princess or you'd be dead right now." Michonne pulls the blade from the corpse's head, Maggie rushing to Beth and holding her tight.

Wiping her tears, Beth takes a deep breath before facing Michonne. "Is Daryl with you?"

"No, he's with your father at the south gate. Walsh and his men are trying to break it down. The dead are just over the mountain but I think Phillip is holding them there until Walsh enters the castle. Why are you here, princess?" Michonne turns to Maggie, as if judging her for letting her sister come here.

"Sheriff Grimes had a dream that all of this would end in the tombs. I had to see for myself." A loud noise as if metal clanking echoes through the tombs, every eye turning to the staircase.

Coming down the spiral stairway is Sheriff Grimes, his armor about his body. "Princess, you need to leave."

"Rick, you aren't well enough to fight this battle. Please, return to your wife." The words barely leave Beth's lips when Phillip Blake appears from the alcove of the stairway, punching Rick in the face over and over.

Beth screams, gaining the attention of the dead walking in the tombs. Maggie and Michonne turn to Phillip, his magic knocking them off their feet.

After leaving Rick bloody at the top of the stairs, the dark sorcerer turns his attentions to the blonde princess before him. "You will suffer for costing me my wife and child. Jenner took the stone from me and all you had to do is give it to me freely. This… is all your fault."

Beth backs towards the wall, Phillip and the dead approaching her. Closing her eyes, she thinks of her baby and her husband and all that she will lose if Phillip Blake wins this day.

She can feel Phillip's hand around her neck, his fingers squeezing the very life from her body. Beth claws at him, her nails scratching at his arms when the thought of the baby inside her never being born flashes in her mind.

A pure white light so bright it would out shine the sun, radiates from her body and covers them both.

Beth opens her eyes to see Blake pulling back his hand, his one eye narrowing from her light. "You… you have your light."

The dead all stop, looking at the man that commands them. Blake waves his hand and they walk towards Michonne and Maggie, the two women doing their best to dispatch them all.

"Stop this. You mean to kill everyone and everything. Is this what you want? What would your wife and daughter think of the man you've become?" Anger seeps from her voice, Bethany's words cold and bitter.

With all the rage and hatred in his body, Phillip unleashes his darkness against the princess, the dark smoke covering everything around them.

The smoke creeps into her eyes and mouth, choking off the air to her lungs. The light ebbs forward again, banishing the darkness from Beth.

A battle of dark and light wages on, the dark flowing from Phillip as freely as the light flows from Bethany.

Once Maggie and Michonne are free from the hold of Blake's magic, they gather Rick and make their way back to the castle.

Beth watches them go, glad they would not share her fate. "I love you Daryl." The words fall as a whisper as her light dims.

Blake smirks at her, standing over her as she crumbles to the floor of the tomb.

With her hands on her belly, Beth lets her tears fall. She cries for the life she would have had, for the love she would have shared and for the child she would have loved.

With his sword held high, Phillip brings it down only to fall forward. Beth lets out a scream, Blake's blood running freely over her.

Blinking her eyes, she looks to see Michonne standing there, her katana buried through Blake's black heart.

Pulling the blade free, Michonne reaches her hand out to Beth. They start to ascend the staircase when Phillip's dead corpse reanimates.

His dead hand reaches for the women, Beth growing weak from the light that has left her. Michonne turns to sink her blade in his head when a bolt flies down the stairs and in between Phillip's eyes.

With a trembling hand, Beth reaches for her husband. Daryl rushes to her, scooping her up in his arms. "I have you now."

Exhaustion covers Bethany, her body giving into the fatigue of the day. Daryl kisses her forehead, his heart pounding so hard he can hear it in his ears.

* * *

><p>Beth rests her hands over her heart, so eager to reunite with the ones she loves. She enters the War Room, only to see Shawn dead, his body collapsed over the table and his blood pooling on the floor. She turns to see Hershel dead as well, her father's head cut from his body.<p>

The princess falls to the floor weeping, calling for Daryl and Maggie. The dark smoke from before appears before her and takes form, speaking with Phillip's voice. "I win."

"No… no… Daryl!" She tries to summon her light, the fluttering in her belly gone. Her tears turn to sobs when she sees Rick dead as well, his broken, bloody body resting by the window.

She calls out for Daryl again, her words vibrating off the stone walls. Looking about the room, she sees the python blade and quickly grabs it. "I know what I must do. There can be no darkness without the light."

She plunges the blade into her belly, her blood running over her hand and onto the floor. The dark smoke figure screams, reaching for the blade. "What… have… you… done!"

Light fills the room, every corner of the castle bathed in it. As the light begins to fade, Beth opens her eyes to Daryl standing before her. His voice is hoarse, his face looking tired and weary. Those blue eyes that she loved more than anything aren't as blue as she remembers, they look sad and lost.

* * *

><p>"Beth… please come back to me. Please open your eyes, for me." His warm lips touch her forehead and the world around her disappears.<p>

Daryl holds tight to his beauties hand, tears stinging his eyes. "You have to save her."

Bob lays a poultice of oils and herbs over Bethany's forehead, giving the hunter before him an uncertain glance. "She's weak Lord Dixon, I'm not sure if I can bring down her fever and save her and the child she carries."

Daryl jumps to his feet, taking a fist full of the surgeon's shirt. "If she dies… you die."

Glenn grips Daryl's shoulder, pulling him away from Robert. "Let the surgeon do his work. You need to look for a healer, someone that works with magic."

The two men lock eyes, Glenn never flinching. Daryl nods his head, kissing his golden flower softly. He orders Maggie not to leave her side as he and Glenn search the castle and the town below for a healer.

As they head to the Meeting Hall, Michonne greets them. She sheaths her katana, sitting down by the fireplace. "Dixon… I know a healer of sorts, but you aren't going to like it."

The two men sit beside the warrior, Glenn watching Daryl's face go rigid. "If you know then please tell us."

"Follow me." She rises from her seat and walks out of the hall and down the corridor with the two men fast on her heels. She makes her way down the stairs until she reaches the dungeon. Abraham nods to them, the two impostors still imprisoned there, Emmett begging to be released.

Eugene lifts his head, his face bruised and his eyes nearly swollen shut from an obvious beating. Abe shrugs his shoulders when Daryl looks at him, the two men sharing a smirk.

"Mamet, if you want to be free you have to tell us how to save the princess." Michonne leans against the prison bars, the three men with her making him very nervous.

"I know very little dark magic, but I know enough magic to heal those stricken sick by it." Emmett holds his hands up, showing them the shackles about his writs.

Daryl nods to Abe to free him, quickly taking him by the throat. "You heal her and you'll live, she dies and I will see you swinging from a rope."

"Tell me all that has happened and I'll do my best." Mamet looks at Eugene, the man still suffering from his beating. "Porter is intelligent and he followed Blake, but only because he feared for his life. He's a coward, he is no threat to you. All I ask in return for my help is you free him. I'm sure with some persuasion, he can be useful to the King."

"We'll see magician." Abraham pushes him forward, the four warriors walking Emmett up to the princess's chamber.

Michonne and Maggie explain what happened in the tombs, telling Mamet of the dark smoked that took the princess. He asks for white willow, ginger root and chamomile. The surgeon rushes to his chambers to bring back the herbs, the magician crushing them together.

The mixture is smeared on Beth's forehead and chest, her fever instantly abating.

Daryl takes her hand, begging her to wake. She stirs, her blue eyes flickering open. "Daryl… help me. I'm dying."

He looks up to Mamet, his cool blue eyes pleading. "Save her, save our baby."

Emmett rushes down the hall with the surgeon, Abraham going with him. They quickly return with arms full of bottles and vials, different powders, herbs and potions among them.

In a large bowl, he begins mixing a very foul smell concoction. Emmett takes a dagger from Abe's belt, causing all in the room to draw their weapons on him. He holds up his hands, grinning at them. "I need just one drop of her blood to finish the spell."

Daryl takes the dagger, pricking his wife's finger. Handing the blade back to the magician, they watch as the blood drops into the bowl and a white puff of smoke floats out of it.

"Et lux in tenebris exterminaret." With those words, a rippling dark shadow lifts from the princess's body and bursts into a thousand shards of light. A glowing orb floats above the bed, then zips across the room. Daryl watches as the orb stops before him, the light making him smile.

The orb zips back to Beth and dashes into her belly. Bethany gasps, her back arching as her body lifts from the bed. "Daryl."

He rushes to her side, pulling her to his chest. "You're back." His lips kiss her face over and over, finally resting on her lips while their tears mingle.

Maggie wipes her tears, her head resting on Glenn's shoulder. Shawn places an arm over Hershel's shoulder, the two of them letting out a held breath.

"What did you say, Mamet?" Abraham takes the dagger from him, feeling relieved he doesn't have to kill him.

"I told the light within her to banish the darkness. The child she carries is the offspring of the first and an immortal… that child will be a great leader one day." Emmett bows to his king, his smile spreading across his face.

Beth's hands take Daryl's, her eyes taking in the fact her nightmare was just that, a nightmare formed from the darkness to kill her light. "It was all a bad dream, they are dead… our baby isn't dead."

"Blake is dead and I promise Walsh will be soon. We can start our life, my love… just the three of us." Daryl's hand shifts from her hand to her belly, his smile making his eyes look even bluer.

The door to Beth's chamber slams open, Rick's son, Carl stands before them very pale. Walsh as my mother and my father has gone after him. Please help me find them. He tries to calm his crying baby sister, Maggie taking Judith from the weeping boy.

Daryl looks into Beth's warm, loving eyes, the princess, smiling back at him. "Go on, end this. I'll stay her and care for the baby."

With swords drawn and crossbows ready, the warriors walk towards the stables. Carl waits until they're all gone to saddle a horse and follow behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: I am approaching the end of this story and with Phillip now dead they have to face Lord Walsh. Thank you for continuing this story with me and I hope you stay until the end. Much love to you all.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Flowers

Judith lets out a high pitched giggle as Beth's little wolf pup barks at her. Beth lifts the baby up in her arms, the little girl unaware that her parents are in mortal danger.

The wolf pup paws playfully at Beth's foot, his blue eyes nearly clear. "Alright, you can play with the baby."

As Beth sits Judith back down on the floor, she feels a little light headed. The dark magic that Blake used against her was still lingering. Maggie joins them, her eyes taking in the unsettled nature of her little sister.

"Bethy, are you feeling alright?" Maggie feels her forehead, her skin cool to the touch.

Smiling back at her sister, Beth makes her way to the lounge to lay down. "I'm sure I just need to rest more. I'll be fine, Maggie."

Judith crawls over to them, Little Wolf trotting alongside her. The auburn hair and pale blue eyes of the little girl make Beth wonder what her baby will look like. Will it have blonde hair or dark hair like Daryl, will it have his nose or her chin or maybe it will favor her mother or his. So many questions flash in her mind, her pondering quickly ended by the tapping at the chamber window.

The sisters look at each other, Maggie rushing over to the window.

"It's my maiden... Rosita."

"What does she want?" Beth picks Judith up, placing her on her hip.

Maggie swings open the window, Rosita's dark eyes and hair, making her look like the Spanish rose she is. "Rosita, why are you in the garden?"

"My lady, you must bring Princess Bethany and come quickly." Rosita turns, vanishing in the garden.

After leaving Judith with Lady Lori's handmaiden, they gather their cloaks and make their way to Rosita.

A silvery moon casts down a river of liquid light, the celestial orb nearly full. They follow the cobblestone path to the gazebo, only to find Rosita is not alone. With them is a woman so beautiful, so alluring that not even the Goddess Venus herself could compare.

Beth reaches for the dagger in her boot, but finds it gone. Maggie pushes Beth behind her, ready to take on whoever this intruder was.

The woman rises gracefully from the bench, Rosita looking at her as if in a trance. Lifting both of her hands, she walks towards the princesses.

"Please, you have nothing to fear from me. I am Amaranta, I know my grandson has told you of me, Lady Bethany. I come to right the wrong done to you by dark magic." She reaches her hand out to Beth and she takes it.

Suddenly a warm sensation covers the princess and the fluffs she felt in her belly before return. The heartbeat that had pounded in her ears before, thumps like a drumbeat. Within a matter of seconds, it's as if Blake's dark magic had never touched her.

"Thank you. I feel... better." Beth can feel her light burning bright inside her, every part of her feeling more alive than it ever had before.

"You need not thank me, my child. When the dark ruled this world, it was the light that saved us all. The light will save us gain now that I have put things back in balance." Amaranta looks over to Rosita, the young girl joining the princesses.

The immortal beauty gives each girl a flower from her hair, the pure white bloom holding the most beautiful fragrance. "What are these for?"

Beth holds the delicate bloom in her palm, thinking it's as beautiful as Aramanta in every way.

"When the first flower withers, then you will be faced with a choice. Let your heart guide you Bethany, it will not lead you astray. When the second flower withers, blood will flow, but do not fear. Your light will heal all. When the last flower withers, you will know great pain. Endure the pain and happiness shall be yours." She kisses each of them on the forehead, telling them to keep their flowers close and the love they have for each other closer.

They all agree to do as Aramanta says, each cradling the flower as if holding a child.

Amarata walks out of the garden and back into the forest, leaving them to wonder what her cryptic words truly mean.

As they walk back into the castle, Beth hears Little Wolf barking and then wailing. She lets her feet take flight, traveling up the stairs towards her chambers. Lady Lori's handmaiden is dead in the corridor and Judith is nowhere to be found.

Rosita tugs on Bethany's arm, the princess turning to her. "My flower has wilted."

The once beautiful bloom lies lifeless in Rosita's hand, nothing more than dried petals.

Beth feels a cold breeze blow through the corridor, the wind whipping down the hall as it makes a whistling sound.

She rushes to her window to see her husband returning, the rescue party riding behind him.

"Walsh... he has to be in the castle. Daryl and the others return to the without Lady Lori or Rick. Shane must have circled back and taken little Judith." The three of them rush down the corridor to find bloody footprints leading from the dead body to the dungeon.

Maggie grips Beth's hand, shaking her head. "No, you can't. You need to think about the baby and Daryl. He nearly went mad when he thought he was losing. Please sister, don't."

"I have to Maggie and you and Rosita have to come with me." Rosita nods to Princess Margaret, the women resolve themselves to whatever fate awaits them.

Rosita smiles brightly, pulling her scarf from her cloak. "We will tie this to the sconces and Abraham will know I've gone this way."

After securing the scarf, they make their way down the staircase until they reach the dungeon entrance. Eugene looks up at the women, nodding his head towards the guard's quarters.

Looking down at the stone floor, they see a small stream of blood flowing along the seams. Beth holds one hand up, a bright light beaming from her palm. A man steps forward, the light blinding him.

"Damn you and damn your father." The man rushes forward, knocking Bethany to the ground. She turns to see Walsh rushing through the dungeon tunnel towards the prison cells.

Maggie and Rosita are quickly after him, Beth standing and gathering her wits. The sound of footsteps echoes down the stairs, Daryl rushing to her side. "What the fuck are you doing?

Beth places her hands on her hips, pursing her lips. "Don't talk to me like that and furthermore, I will do whatever the fuck I want... Mr. Dixon."

Daryl grabs her around the waist, pulling her to him. His blue eye bore a hole in hers, his face never relaxing. "I can see you aren't going to stay out of this. You stay behind me or I'll take you over my knees later."

Beth smirks back at him, kissing him so seductively it cause Daryl's cock to twitch. "Is that a promise... husband."

"That's enough you two. There's a lunatic out there killing people and kidnapping women and children and all you two can think about is fucking... keep it in your pants Dixon." Abraham elbows Daryl in the back as he, Glenn and Shawn rush down the dungeon tunnels.

"You heard the man." Daryl gives his wife a quick kiss on the neck before they follow them.

More footsteps can be heard behind them, Beth wondering who could be following them. She tugs at Daryl's shirt, the hunter turning to face her. "I know... that's Carl Grimes. He only wants to make sure his parents aren't dead. He's harmless."

Beth wasn't so sure how harmless Carl really was. She knew if her parents were in danger, she would stop at nothing to get them back.

They follow the tunnels as they twist and turn to a chamber that leads to the secret passage to the courtyard.

Abe yells for Daryl, the men rushing up to the Knight. Beth joins her sister and Rosita as the men follow a blood trail through the courtyard. A muffled sound, like someone crying trickles into Beth's ear.

"Maggie, do you hear that?" Maggie turns to where Beth is looking, Rosita saying she hears it too. They hurry over to a stack of hay, finding Lori Grimes bound and gagged in the middle of the stack. The three of them work quickly to untie her, Beth noticing the blood stain on the front of her dress and on her shoes.

"Lady Lori... did he...?" Lori begins to weep, the evidence of her rape showing clearly in the moonlight. Bethany orders Rosita to take her to the surgeon.

A trumpet sounds from the drawbridge, her father riding up on his magnificent steed with a legion of guards behind him. "Girls, back inside. This is an order from your King and your father."

They curtsey to him, making their way back inside when Beth remembers what Amaranta had told her. She had to choose and she should follow her heart. Her heart was telling her Judith was close, she had to be.

Once Hershel and his men have ridden off towards the woods, she turns back to the haystack they found Lori in, looking about for any sign of the little girl.

Closing her eyes shut, she commands her light to show her the way. Maggie lets out a yelp when the moonlight moves across the yard and stops at a water trough.

Inside the trough, they find Judith sleeping, the baby sucking her thumb. Carl runs out of the shadows towards his sister when they all hear a hard thud.

Turning to face the sound, they see Rick Grimes standing over Shane Walsh, a dagger plunged deep in his chest. Rick takes his children in his arms, kissing their heads. "You saved my baby, thank you Bethany."

Beth kisses Rick on the cheek, the man now weeping. "I owed you this much, Rick."

With his children, Rick starts to walk back to the castle. Carl pauses, rushing back to hug the princess. "I know I shouldn't, but this one time I can."

Daryl calls out to his wife, Beth rushes to his side. Their nightmare was over, Blake was dead and Walsh was dead and the walking dead at rest again. He holds his sweet bride close to him as the others join them.

Too soon, Daryl's arm loosens around Bethany. She watches as his jaw clenches as he brings up his crossbow. Shane Walsh stands before them, not alive and not dead.

"How?" Beth looks at the dead man before her, knowing Blake's spell over the dead, died with him.

Bethany watches in horror as Shane takes down Abe, Shawn, Rick, Glenn and then Daryl. Walsh's body like that of a stone pillar, his hands and arms stronger than iron. The men lay beaten on the courtyard ground. Shane turns his dead eyes on Bethany next, the red Lazarus Stone sticking out of his pocket.

With all her might, she calls for her light, but her light refuses to come. "Maggie... get the children out of here."

Maggie puts her arm around Carl, the flower Amaranta had given her falling to the ground completely withered.

Beth picks up Daryl's crossbow, her husband unconscious on the ground. Shane stammers towards her when Carl Grimes takes the crossbow from her and sends a bolt into Walsh's head. The man topples over, dead for good this time.

Beth falls to the ground, pulling Daryl's head in her lap. With the sleeve of her dress, she wipes away the blood on his lip and forehead. Kissing his lips tenderly, her light flows from her, healing everyone that Walsh had injured.

Daryl blinks his sea blue eyes, his hand coming up to cup Beth's soft cheek. "I love you, more and more."

With tears rolling down her pale cheek, she brushes his hair from his wounds. "We have only begun to love each other. The love I have for you will burn this world."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: A New Day

Beth waits for her husband, swinging her feet as she sits on their bed. After the events of last night, she was beyond tired, but was determined to spend the night in Daryl's loving arms.

Hershel orders that Blake's and Walsh's bodies be buried in an unmarked grave for fear someone would try to raise them again. Daryl and Shawn agreed to do this deed, Daryl knowing a spot deep in the woods perfect for a secret grave.

After kissing her husband and holding him in her arms for too brief of a moment, she watches him and Shawn ride off towards the royal forest.

Now Beth sits on the bed, waiting for the return of her beloved. She stretches her arms, yawning wide as Maggie raps on her chamber door.

"Bethy, you still awake?" Maggie peeks her head in, smiling when she finds her little sister fighting sleep.

"I'm awake." Beth slides from the bed, walking over to the two high back oak and black leather chairs by the fireplace.

Sitting by the fire makes the sleep cling to her all the more, the heat lulling her body to slumber. Maggie reaches for her hands and links their fingers together.

"Are you scared?" Maggie asks her, watching the puzzled look cross her sisters soft features.

Beth furrows her brows, not sure what her sister means. "Of course not Maggie, I've had sex with Daryl before. When he returns I plan on devouring him."

Maggie grins at her, the flickering flames illuminating her light brown eyes. "No silly, I mean having a baby. I know you enjoy sex... how could you not with a man like Daryl. If father ever found out I wasn't a virgin when I married Glenn, he'd lock me in the tower. You're going to have a baby, my little sister is going to be a mother. Doesn't that scare you at all?"

"I know it will be painful Maggie that is the only thing that scares me. I'll have you, Shawn, Dad and Daryl. I'll be just fine." Beth pats the back of Maggie's hand. She was indeed scared, she wasn't sure if she would be ready for motherhood, but she knew she wanted this, she wanted a life with Daryl.

The sisters set for a while, talking about marriage, babies and what comes next for them both. Maggie becomes sad upon hearing Beth's plans to leave the castle and start her new life with Daryl. She knows no amount of pleading is going to change Beth's mind, on this Maggie knew Beth is unmovable.

The night fades to morning, the sun casting its first rays through the chamber window. Beth stops fighting sleep as her and Maggie hug. Maggie holds Beth's face in her hands, kissing her on the forehead. "This is your home Bethany, it always will be. Ask your husband what he wants, see if leaving is what's best for you both."

With Maggie's words still fresh in her mind, she climbs into the two big bed and falls asleep immediately.

Beth dreams of Daryl, of them lying naked in the too big bed, his fingers grazing over her skin. Her hands slide over his hard stomach, up his muscular chest and rest on his too handsome face.

They drink each other in, their eyes scanning every inch of exposed skin. She rolls herself over on him, his hard erection pushing into her belly. Daryl's fingers press into her hips, as his lips claim hers.

She grinds herself against him, her body seeking the hard length that could easily give her the release she seeks. Daryl lets out a chuckle as he watches his golden flower sit up and straddle him.

"We got all night Beth." His fingers slide off her hips to her thighs, one hand reaching in between to her sex. With one finger pushing against her slick, swollen clit, Daryl smiles as he gains the moan from his bride he was hoping for.

Beth rocks her hips against his hand, her clit throbbing so hard she's about to go mad with want.

"Daryl, please." She looks down at him, his grin so sexy it makes her core clench hard. Her wetness spreads over her, drenching his fingers.

He leans up, his lips tasting the flesh of her neck. "Please what, princess."

"I'm so ready... please." Beth's hands trail down his spine, feeling the raised flesh of his scars. Daryl closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin touching the reminders of his brutal past. Her touch is the only thing that makes those scars feel as if they didn't exist at all.

He rolls Bethany over to her back, his body settling between her parted legs. "I need you too."

As he dips his head to taste her, she feels the sensation of something warm on her forehead and her eyelids. "Daryl?"

She wakes to find her husband kissing her softly, his naked body sliding in the bed beside her. Looking down her body, she finds her dress from last night and her shift still covering her. "Go back to sleep beautiful, I didn't mean to wake you."

Her fingers instinctively go to his face, the sun shining brightly through the chamber window. "Is it noon yet?"

"It is midday, my love. Maggie said you two talked till the early morning. You need to rest." He pulls her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

Her fingers lazily draw circles on his pecks, her core so tight and wet she wants to do anything but sleep.

She bounds from the bed, leaving Daryl staring at her. Walking over to the dressing screen, she starts to unlace her bodice. Two large hands slide around her waist as two hot lips kiss from her jaw to her collar bone.

"I've missed you wife." Daryl's voice is dripping with want and need.

Beth turns to face him when she feels his hands grip the back of her dress and begin to rip the fabric apart. The laces break under the strength of his hands, the dress becoming a pile of ruined satin at her feet. Every inch of her body vibrates with a need that she hadn't known before.

His fingers pull the shift from her shoulders, letting it join the remains of her dress. All the air leaves the room as Daryl picks Beth up, his fingers gripping the tender flesh at the back of her thighs.

He walks them towards the bed when Beth wiggles in his arms, too eager to have him deep inside her. She tugs at his hair, her teeth grazing his shoulder. Daryl backs her into a tapestry hanging on the wall, not wanting the stone wall to scratch her back.

Beth smiles back at him, her lips sucking at his neck. "Fuck Beth... you mean to kill me."

Her fingers grip his hair, pulling his lips to hers. She can feel the temperature in the room rising, their bodies becoming slicken with a damp sweat. "You're killing me husband... I need you."

Beth's breathy words cause Daryl to go rock hard, so hard he's sure he'll come as soon as he enters her. Gripping her thighs tighter he pulls her down over his hard cock, letting each long thick inch of him slide in her.

"Oh Dear Lord... Daryl!" Beth calls out as Daryl seats himself fully in her. Her core tightens around him, her walls pulsating with intense pleasure.

Daryl knew he had never fit a woman more perfectly than he fit inside Beth, it was as if they were made for each other. He lets her adjust to the sensation, her cool blue eyes opening.

"Damn, you feel so good... too good. I'm addicted to you Beth. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." Their eyes lock, his hips pulling back. Beth bites her bottom lip, Daryl growling her name.

Thrusting slowly at first, Daryl enjoys the feel of her tight and wet against his hard throbbing cock. She moans his name, nearly making him lose all control.

Holding his beauty in his arms, he pumps into her. Her legs wrap tight around his waist, her own hips grinding back with his thrusts.

They move in unison, their bodies in a rhythm that only true lovers know. As the room starts to spin around her, Beth can feel Daryl pushing her to completion.

"Daryl... don't stop. I'm... almost... there." Daryl pumps harder in her. Beth's back rubbing hard against the tapestry.

Daryl feels his own release beckoning as Beth's nails scrape across his shoulders. Her wetness covers him as she screams out her pleasure. "God Almighty! Daryl... Oh Daryl!

Daryl squeezes the tender flesh of her perfect ass when a near dizzying feeling slams into him, his seed spilling hot and thick into his too beautiful wife.

They fall to the floor, Daryl holding Beth to his sweat soaked body. "I'm done wife. I need to sleep."

She strokes his face, brushing his wet bangs out of those sapphire eyes she loves so much. "Let's go to bed and not leave this room until we're both starving."

On shaky legs, he lifts her up and lays them both in the bed.

"Come here." Daryl draws back the covers and lies down next to her. "I really want to hold you." Beth slides closer to him and Daryl gathers her in his arms. He kisses her mouth softly while they hold each other's gaze for a moment. He pulls her close so her head is on his chest, his arm around her shoulder. With his other hand he strokes her hair. She lets her hand drift across his chest, tracing the muscles of his abdomen. She hesitates for a moment, and then wiggles her eyebrows at him. Daryl laughs gently and kisses the top of her golden head.

They lay together, limbs intertwined, scents intermingled. Their breathing slows and they become as one warm creature, safe and loved in the night.

* * *

><p>Rosita rushes to Maggie's room, Glenn opening the door in only his trousers. "Rosita, is there a problem?"<p>

"No Duke Rhee, I wish to tell the princess Abe and I will marry tomorrow." The smile on Rosita's face is nearly contagious.

"I'll tell her when she wakes. Congratulations." Glenn closes the door, returning to his wife.

Abraham takes her hand as they walk off towards Beth and Daryl's room, Abe almost as giddy as his bride to be.

The beaming ginger lifts his fist to knock on the door when he hears Beth yell out in passion. He looks to Rosita, who is now blushing. "I swear, those two are going to bring down the castle walls."

Rosita playfully smacks his arm, still blushing. "They love each other Abraham."

"Yes, they do. But they love to fuck too. Seriously Rosita, rabbits don't do it that much." The ginger chuckles as they walk away from the newlywed's room, Beth still shouting out her pleasure to her husband.

* * *

><p>AN: I have one more chapter and then this story as all done. Again, I can never thank all of you for the follows, reviews and support. A special thank you to thejennakayshow and carowen for pushing me to write and post, it was a pleasure to bring my Bethyl dream to life.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Last Flower

It's a late summer evening, the type of evening where it's too hot to do anything. The sun was particularly bright today, with no clouds to offer any shade.

Beth walks out of the Chateau she calls home with Daryl, her Aunt Patricia stopping by for a visit.

Patricia takes the basket of bread and honey from Otis as he walks over to the newly constructed barn to help Daryl and Dale put the finishing touches on the stable.

"Why you are absolutely beaming my sweet niece. Look at you, it won't be much longer now." Patricia runs her hand over Beth's very round belly, Beth laboring to even stand up straight.

She takes the basket, the smell of the fresh bread waking her appetite. "Thank you for coming over today, I know Daryl says he doesn't need the help, but he really does."

They walk into the coolness of the kitchen, the cook stirring a pot of deer stew. Beth hands the basket to Sophia, Carol's only daughter now living and working at the Chateau. Carol agreed living in an Inn and tavern was no life for a proper young lady, so she let Sophia go with Daryl to help take care of Beth and stay with them.

Sophia's bright eyes sparkle as she unwraps the basket, to find two fresh jars of honey. "Go on Sophia, I know how much you love it." Beth giggles, watching the young girl taking a bite of bread and honey.

Patricia sits at the long dining table, the Chateau too big for just two people. "How on earth did you get Daryl to move into such a magnificent house? I suppose an even better question is how did you get Hershel to agree to you living in the middle of the forest?"

Beth sits with much effort, her hands resting on her roundness. "I have Daddy wrapped around my little finger. That and I was going to leave whether he liked it or not. Daryl wasn't comfortable in the castle, although he did try for a few months. Daddy giving us this Chateau was a compromise for both of them."

"Well, it's nice to finally have a neighbor of sorts. The Chateau hasn't been occupied in ages. It sure didn't take you long to get it livable." Patricia looks around the room, the furnishings obviously of Maggie's choosing.

Daryl, Dale and Otis enter the servant's entrance, each taking a dipper full of water. "It's hotter than Hades out there."

Dale takes off his hat, turning a faint red upon seeing the ladies sitting at the table. Daryl pats him on the back, the men taking some bread from the basket.

"Stables all done husband?" Beth's blue eyes look up to the sweat soaked Adonis she had married, Daryl's dark hair clinging to his forehead. The rippling muscles of his arms flex as he pops a piece of bread in his mouth, Beth wondering if there would ever come a time she wouldn't want him so badly.

Daryl leans down and kisses the top of her head, then the full roundness of her belly. "Yup, all done. Dale finished the cradle too, got the Greene family crest on it."

Otis goes to the door, bringing in the cradle. Beth's eyes tear up when she sees the beautiful, handcrafted cradle with the crest on the head board and Dixon carved on the sides.

"I think she likes it." Otis smiles at his niece, the moment making him tear up as well.

After dinner, Beth shows Patricia around the Chateau. The house wasn't quite ready to live in when she last visited, Maggie and Rosita were still in the process of decorating.

They end the day in the parlor, the room fit for a queen. The fireplace was large enough to walk into, the mantle of the finest oak. Above the mantle hangs a portrait of Hershel and Annette, when they were both young.

The red velvet couch and chairs were adorned with gold arm rests. The high back chairs on each side of the fireplace, more like velvet covered thrones.

Different tapestries and mounted animal heads are scattered about the walls, the room a mixture of Beth and Daryl. Patricia spots the one thing that looks out of place among the items in the room, a glass case containing a blue satin pillow and upon the pillow rest a pristine white flower.

"Is that the immortal flower?" The flower seemed ethereal in a way, as if it didn't belong on earth.

"Yes, the one Daryl's grandmother gave me." Beth sits by the glass case, Daryl taking her hand as he sits beside her.

Sophia brings in a tray of tea and ale, a plate of Beth's favorite pastries in the middle. Beth thanks Sophia as she pours her a cup, quickly taking a pastry.

The room fills with chatter, two very different conversations going on at once. Everyone seems to be having a grand time when the tea cup in Beth's hand falls to the marble floor.

Beth's small hands grip her belly, the look of pure pain coursing over her face. She looks at Daryl standing by the fireplace and sees the immortal flower has wilted inside the case.

"It's time!" She screams as she reaches for her Aunt Patricia, Daryl's face going a ghostly pale.

"I got her, you get him outside for some air before he passes out." Patricia takes Beth up to her bed, ordering Sophia to send for Maggie.

Beth lets out a scream as Patricia helps her up the stairs, the pains of childbirth already taking their toll.

Daryl turns to go back into the Chateau when Dale pulls him back out. "Patricia is a good midwife, she will take care of Bethany."

It's nearly night when Sophia returns with Maggie, Daryl pacing the foyer. "Maggie, she's been screaming for hours. Please help her."

Maggie kisses Daryl's cheek, taking his hand. "Come on Daddy... you'll feel better if you wait upstairs. That way, when your child is born, I can come get you."

Daryl, Dale and Otis all walk up stairs, Beth's cries getting louder. "I can't, she's in so much pain." Daryl starts to cry, his face going pale again.

Pushing Daryl down in the chair in the hall, Maggie strokes his arm. "Women have been having babies since the dawn of time, Bethy will be just fine."

When Maggie opens the door, Daryl can see Beth in the bed, her face flushed and her long blonde hair matted with sweat to her face. Sophia comes rushing out, her eyes set wide.

"Sophia, is something wrong?" Daryl rises from the chair, seeing the worry on the little girls face.

"Patricia needs some olive oil from the kitchen and more water." She ignores Daryl's question, flying down the stairs.

The night creeps by as Beth's wales of pain linger through the Chateau. Daryl rests his forehead on the door, telling Beth over and over he loves her and he's here.

As the sun crests, the sounds from the bedroom go quiet. Daryl sits slumped against the door, Otis snoring from the chair and Dale pacing.

Dale looks at Daryl, his mind racing to the worst possible thought. "Beth!"

He begins to pound on the door, Maggie opening it with tears in her eyes. "Oh God, no... not my Beth."

Maggie wraps her arms around Daryl's neck, Daryl sobbing into Maggie's neck. "Daryl... she's fine. You have a beautiful baby girl."

"A girl? Is Beth... is she alright?" Daryl pulls back from Maggie, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Yes, she was so strong and held in there. Patricia is getting her ready, she's so tired, but she's been asking for you." Maggie hugs him again, Daryl weeping silently.

When the door opens again, Daryl sees his golden flower resting in the bed, a pink wiggling bundle in her arms.

She gives her husband a tired smile, holding their child up to him. "She's perfect Daryl. She's got your chin and hair and my nose and our blue eyes."

Daryl takes the small babe in his arms, sitting gently on the bed. Leaning over, he kisses Beth as the baby starts to cry.

He reaches the baby back to Beth, Beth shaking her head. "Hold her close to you. She'll stop crying."

With his daughter tucked close to his chest, he looks down into her sweet little face. She wrinkles her nose as she yawns and in that instant he feels his heart swell up with so much love.

"What are we going to name her?" Daryl doesn't look from his daughter's face, his heart too taken by this little beauty in his arms.

"Well, I was thinking. Your mother's middle name was Elizabeth and my mother's middle name was Ella, so Ella Elizabeth Dixon." Beth strokes his scruffy face, feeling the tears flowing down.

"Perfect. Hello Ella Dixon." Daryl looks up when Hershel enters the room, the proud grandfather asking to hold his grandchild.

Soon the family gathers in the parlor, leaving Daryl and Beth to enjoy a moment alone. Beth holds their sleeping baby, Ella looking like a little angel. She looks up to Daryl as he holds Beth in his arms, his world resting against his chest.

"Daryl, when did you exactly know you were in love with me?" A smile creeps across her face, the baby waking.

He kisses the top of her head, his thumb stroking her arm. "One enchanted evening, when I saw this beautiful girl that stole my heart the instant I looked at her."

"That's when I knew I loved you too." Beth nuzzles her cheek into his chest, Ella opening her heart stopping blue eyes.

Daryl was sure this life he had wasn't for men like him, men like him don't get the beautiful princess, the fancy home and the title of Lord. He found the life his mother always wanted for him and he thanked his lucky stars every day for letting him have this little slice of heaven.

~~ The End ~~


End file.
